


Burden of Change

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	1. Chapter 1

***  
 _\- Май­кл Джей­мс Росс, вы арес­то­ваны по по­доз­ре­нию в мо­шен­ни­чес­тве…_  
  
От­крыв гла­за, спер­ва он прос­то дол­го смот­рит в по­толок, убеж­дая се­бя, что это был прос­то сон… точ­нее – кош­мар, ко­торый не воз­вра­щал­ся уже дос­та­точ­но дав­но. С тех са­мых пор, ког­да Лу­ис под­су­нул его лич­ное де­ло в ар­хив мисс Са­аз, тем са­мым  _зат­кнув пос­леднюю брешь_ , по мет­ко­му вы­раже­нию Хар­ви.  
Глу­по… Глу­по стра­дать от ноч­ных кош­ма­ров в боль­шой пус­той квар­ти­ре. Так­же глу­по – как иметь боль­шую пус­тую квар­ти­ру на Парк Аве­ню на Ман­хетте­не и не жить в ней, лишь по­тому, что не лю­бишь спать один.   
\- За­веди се­бе под­ружку, - ска­зал на это не­дав­но Хар­ви, - или щен­ка… или – щен­ка с под­ружкой… Мо­жешь об­ду­мывать ва­ри­ан­ты, по­ка го­товишь справ­ку для ме­ня по сли­янию Ги­ано­пуло­са… Впе­ред, не спи на хо­ду!  
Лег­ко ска­зать – за­веди… А оно по­чему-то не за­водит­ся… Да­же Ло­ла, с ко­торой они встре­ча­ют­ся с за­вид­ной ре­гуляр­ностью, под эту ка­тего­рию не под­па­да­ет. Рей­чел… А что – Рей­чел… Вер­нувшись на фир­му, она пы­талась вер­нуть их от­но­шения в точ­ку на­кану­не ее пре­датель­ства и Майк да­же про­бовал с ней сог­ла­сить­ся… И да­же – по­нял… но не прос­тил… Но это не­сом­ненно луч­ше то­го, что тво­рит­ся на фир­ме пос­ледние нес­коль­ко не­дель, с тех пор как Дон­на пе­реш­ла в сек­ре­тар­ши Лу­иса. Ка­зав­ше­еся вре­мен­ной дам­бой ре­шение ста­ло тем единс­твен­ным, ко­торое ник­то не хо­чет при­нимать – Хар­ви злит­ся, Дон­на с ра­достью на нем отыг­ры­ва­ет­ся, Лу­ис тор­жес­тву­ет – и все это так на­рочи­то, что сот­рудни­ки фир­мы с удо­воль­стви­ем об­сужда­ют и об­са­сыва­ют под­робнос­ти в ку­лу­арах. И ху­же все­го то, что в та­ком сос­то­янии Хар­ви час­то идет на не­оп­равдан­ный риск, ста­вя под уг­ро­зу де­ла кли­ен­тов и раз­дра­жая Джес­си­ку.   
  
 _\- Хар­ви… - став не­воль­ным сви­дете­лем их с Джес­си­кой раз­го­вора, Майк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у все еще пус­ту­юще­го сто­ла Дон­ны,, - я мо­гу офи­ци­аль­но ее уво­лить…  
\- Что­бы Лу­ис с го­ря от­ра­вил­ся? Не сто­ит ид­ти на та­кие жер­твы, - сни­зу вверх гля­дя на при­сев­шую ря­дом с его выс­тавкой мя­чей с ав­тогра­фами Джес­си­ку, он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - ни ра­ди ко­го.  
\- Тог­да – как быть с ее зар­пла­той? Ты по-преж­не­му со­бира­ешь­ся ее со­дер­жать? – Майк на­ощупь на­ходит стул, ра­ду­ясь тем­но­те опус­тевше­го офи­са – ни­чего се­бе! Зар­пла­та Дон­не идет нап­ря­мую из зап­ла­ты Хар­ви, вы­рас­тая про­пор­ци­ональ­но то­му, сколь­ко за­раба­тыва­ет и он. При­кинув быс­трень­ко в уме чис­ла, Майк прис­вис­тнул – круг­лень­кая, од­на­ко, вы­ходит сум­ма, и это без уче­та бо­нусов.  
\- Так Лу­ис же уда­вит­ся, ес­ли ты на не­го это пе­реки­нешь!  
\- Он уже при­ходил ко мне с этим воп­ро­сом, - Джес­си­ка обош­ла стол, ос­та­новив­шись ря­дом с ним, - и я пред­ло­жила ему ва­ри­ан­ты…  
\- Он, ко­неч­но, воз­му­тил­ся ны­неш­ним по­ложе­ни­ем дел, - ус­мехнув­шись, Хар­ви ме­ня­ет плас­тинку на про­иг­ры­вате­ле, - пе­редай ему, что лю­бимые иг­рушки сто­ят до­рого.  
\- Это на­до прек­ра­тить, Хар­ви, - твер­до пре­рыва­ет его она, - и не де­лай вид, что не по­нима­ешь – о чем я. Два имен­ных пар­тне­ра не по­дели­ли од­ну сек­ре­тар­шу – на по­теху всей фир­ме.  
\- Не я ви­новат в том, что она – уш­ла!  
\- Ты не ви­новат, - сев ря­дом с ним на ди­ван, Джес­си­ка про­дол­жа­ет, - в том, что та, ко­торой ты до­верял, ока­залась не тем че­лове­ком. Имен­но это труд­но при­нять и пе­режить. И я спро­шу те­бя еще раз – мне вме­шать­ся?  
\- Нет, - уже иным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет он, - мы са­ми раз­бе­рем­ся…  
\- Хо­рошо, толь­ко де­лай это быс­трее, ина­че от на­шей ре­пута­ции и клоч­ков не ос­та­нет­ся…  
Ша­ги Джес­си­ки ус­пе­ва­ют стих­нуть на том кон­це длин­но­го по­лутем­но­го ко­ридо­ра, ког­да Хар­ви, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, про­из­но­сит, - да зай­ди ты уже!_   
  
Они не го­вори­ли об этом вслух, поч­ти ни­ког­да, толь­ко па­ру раз – в са­мом на­чале этой эпо­пеи, ког­да Майк все-та­ки ляп­нул про вре­мен­но­го сек­ре­таря и Хар­ви тут же на­нял яз­ви­тель­ную и име­ющую на все – свое мне­ние по­жилую нег­ри­тян­ку по име­ни Грет­хен, те­перь под­сту­пы к ка­бине­ту ох­ра­нял нас­то­ящий  _дра­кон_.   
А что ка­са­ет­ся Дон­ны и Лу­иса – од­нажды Майк раз и нав­сегда уже выб­рал то­го, ко­му пре­дан, и не на­мере­вал­ся что-то ме­нять в обоз­ри­мом бу­дущем. И в том, что его офис и ка­бинет Хар­ви на­ходи­лись в од­ном кры­ле, а офис Лу­иса вмес­те с его но­вой сек­ре­тар­шей – в дру­гом, был не­сом­ненный плюс.  
  
  
Ме­лодич­ный зво­нок из­ве­ща­ет о при­бытии лиф­та и сто­ит Джес­си­ке пе­рес­ту­пить его по­рог, как на гла­за ей по­пада­ет­ся Шон Кэ­хилл из КЦБ, в тер­пе­ливом ожи­дании рас­смат­ри­ва­ющий име­на на сте­не.  
\- А они у вас час­то ме­ня­ют­ся, да? – за­меча­ет он приб­ли­жа­ющей­ся Джес­си­ке, - кро­ме ва­шего, ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - что вы тут за­были, мис­тер Кэ­хилл? Или КЦБ сно­ва хо­чет о чем-то нас поп­ро­сить?  
\- Что ме­ня всег­да вос­хи­ща­ет в вас, мисс Пир­сон – ваш хо­лод­ный и цеп­кий, от­нюдь не жен­ский, ум…  
\- Это бы ком­пли­мент? Или вы прос­то под­ма­зыва­етесь, что­бы раз­го­вор на­чать? – она про­ходит в ка­бинет, прик­ры­вая за ним дверь   
\- Это бы­ла кон­ста­тация фак­та, Джес­си­ка, - удоб­но ус­тро­ив­шись в крес­ле, Кэ­хилл да­ет по­нять, что бе­седа бу­дет не сов­сем де­ловой. Кив­нув, она уса­жива­ет­ся нап­ро­тив.  
\- Что ж, в та­ком слу­чае, спа­сибо и чем на­ша фир­ма мо­жет быть ин­те­рес­на Ко­мис­сии по цен­ным бу­магам?   
\- Форс­тма­ном.  
\- Ко­торо­го Хар­ви вам сдал с рук на ру­ки, да еще и с до­каза­тель­ства­ми пол­го­да на­зад.  
\- И ко­торый бла­гопо­луч­но из­ба­вил­ся от всех об­ви­нений, зап­ла­тил мно­гомил­ли­он­ный штраф и ушел вос­во­яси.  
\- Так, а мы-то тут чем мо­жем по­мочь?  
\- Форс­тман вряд ли не ос­та­вит это­го прос­то так и обя­затель­но на­рушит па­ру де­сят­ков фе­дераль­ных за­конов в про­цес­се дос­ти­жения сво­ей це­ли…  
\- И вы тут как тут, - за не­го про­дол­жа­ет Джес­си­ка, - мне ка­жет­ся, мы уже зас­лу­жили зва­ние  _по­чет­ных чле­нов КЦБ_ …  
\- Я вам приш­лю от­крыт­ку на Рож­дес­тво, - яз­вит он, - это пре­дуп­режде­ние бы­ло чем-то вро­де от­ветной ус­лу­ги – за по­мощь, за Эри­ка…  
\- А не про­деше­вили, мис­тер Кэ­хилл? – свер­кнув улыб­кой, Джес­си­ка под­ни­ма­ет­ся, де­монс­три­руя окон­ча­ние раз­го­вора, - Впро­чем, спа­сибо и на этом, уве­рена, Хар­ви бы неп­ре­мен­но вы­разил вам свою приз­на­тель­ность, будь он здесь.   
\- А, так его нет на мес­те?  
\- У не­го ут­ренние встре­чи, - не мор­гнув гла­зом, от­ве­ча­ет она, - кап­ризные кли­ен­ты, гро­моз­дкие де­ла… Все­го хо­роше­го, мис­тер Кэ­хилл!   
Прос­ле­див, что он дей­стви­тель­но по­кинул офис, Джес­си­ка нап­равля­ет­ся к Хар­ви, на по­роге на­тыка­ясь на  _дра­кона_ …  
\- Чем мо­гу быть по­лез­на, мисс Пир­сон? – Грет­хен, как все по­жилые нег­ри­тян­ки, поз­во­ля­ет се­бе нес­коль­ко бо­лее воль­ное об­ра­щение с уп­равля­ющим пар­тне­ром, да и не осо­бо впе­чат­ле­на дос­ти­жени­ями Джес­си­ки на поп­ри­ще юрис­пру­ден­ции и уп­равле­ния фир­мой.  
\- Где он?!  
\- Не знаю, мэм, - ед­ва по­жима­ет пле­чами она, - по рас­пи­санию мис­те­ра Спек­те­ра встреч не наз­на­чено, но воз­можно, что-то по­яви­лось ра­но ут­ром…   
\- Так вот, доз­во­нись до это­го са­мого  _не знаю_  и пе­редай, что я жду его у се­бя в ка­бине­те че­рез пят­надцать ми­нут! – раз­вернув­шись на каб­лу­ках, она ухо­дит.   
  
  
\- Выг­ля­дишь по­ганень­ко… - за­меча­ет Хар­ви, ки­вая Рею, по­ка Майк ус­тра­ива­ет­ся ря­дом.  
\- Тог­да ты смот­ришь­ся в зер­ка­ло, - не ос­та­ет­ся в дол­гу тот, вы­зывая веч­ную ус­мешку пат­ро­на.  
\- Ну, у ме­ня хоть при­чина ува­житель­ная… - па­риру­ет Хар­ви, ожи­дая от­ветной реп­ли­ки, но Ма­лой мра­чен и за­дум­чив, и вид ули­цы за ок­ном ин­те­ресу­ет его ку­да боль­ше их раз­го­вора.   
\- Да, оче­ред­ные … - яв­но прог­ло­чен­ный не­лицеп­ри­ят­ный тер­мин в свой ад­рес Хар­ви про­пус­ка­ет ми­мо, вни­матель­нее приг­ля­дыва­ясь к по­мощ­ни­ку. - Ты сно­ва не спал.  
\- За­бей, Хар­ви, лад­но?  
\- От­ку­да ты хва­та­ешь эти сло­веч­ки, вро­де уже вы­шел из дет­са­дов­ско­го воз­раста!   
\- Оп­ре­делен­но – да, и не хо­чу слу­шать но­тации!  
\- За­меча­тель­но, по­тому я не хо­чу их чи­тать! Но у те­бя что-то на уме, что не да­ет те­бе по­коя… - ос­та­новив пы­та­юще­гося бы­ло воз­ра­жать Май­ка, он про­дол­жа­ет, - и я бы ни­чего не имел про­тив, ес­ли бы это не ска­зыва­лось на ра­боте! Ты не пер­во­годок, а ла­жа­ешь – как ста­жер в пер­вый день! В кон­трак­те для Ги­ано­пуло­са – ку­ча не­точ­ностей, ко­торые ве­дут…  
\- К двус­мыслен­ности, и как следс­твие – к ва­ри­ан­тнос­ти трак­товки, - ци­тиру­ет он, с тя­желым вздо­хом, - я знаю, спа­сибо...   
\- Раз – зна­ешь, то со­берись и возь­ми се­бя в ру­ки, что бы там ни бы­ло!  
\- Я пос­та­ра­юсь, - уны­ло ки­ва­ет тот, вхо­дя сле­дом в лифт.  
  
Сто­ит створ­кам лиф­та рас­крыть­ся – их встре­ча­ет Дон­на. Вер­нее, она прос­то еще в хол­ле, го­ворит о чем-то с те­лефо­нис­тка­ми на ком­му­тато­ре фир­мы. Ли­цо Хар­ви так быс­тро и яв­но зас­ты­ва­ет, что Май­ку де­ла­ет­ся не­уют­но.  
\- Хар­ви… - она их за­мети­ла, труд­но не встре­чать­ся в не­боль­шом прос­транс­тве не осо­бо круп­ной юри­дичес­кой фир­мы.  
\- Дон­на…- тем же то­ном, с той же ин­то­наци­ей и гра­дусом хо­лод­ности… Май­ка слег­ка пе­редер­ги­ва­ет, - Ки­тай­ский двор об­за­видо­вал­ся, - нег­ромко за­меча­ет он, на­мерен­но про­ходя меж­ду ни­ми, - та­ким це­ремо­ни­ям. Дон­на…  
\- Майк… - ни на­мека на улыб­ку или бы­лое дру­желю­бие в гла­зах у той нет.   
\- У те­бя – ра­боты не­поча­тый край, - на­поми­на­ет ему Хар­ви, - а ме­ня ждет Джес­си­ка…  
  
\- Шон Кэ­хилл был здесь, - не от­ры­вая глаз от мо­нито­ра, про­из­но­сит Джес­си­ка, сто­ит ему вой­ти.  
\- И че­го он на этот раз хо­чет? – раз­дра­жен­но ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, - на­шего пер­венца?  
\- Он пре­дуп­ре­дил нас­чет Форс­тма­на, - ми­ролю­биво от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - это бы­ло очень лю­без­но с его сто­роны, сог­ла­сись.  
\- Ну еще бы! При­бежать и рас­ска­зать нам то, что мы дав­но уже зна­ем – пря­мо под­виг! – Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет яз­вить, - Осо­бен­но в на­деж­де, что мы его по­зовем в ка­чес­тве ре­фери в на­шем по­един­ке с Форс­тма­ном!   
\- Он мо­жет по­садить его на­дол­го, - не при­нима­ет его злых шу­ток она, - и да­же ли­шить ос­новных ка­пита­лов, что в ко­неч­ном ито­ге ста­нет об­щей вы­годой.   
\- Так что ты хо­чешь, Джес­си­ка?  
\- Возь­ми Лу­иса и со­ору­дите по­верх на­шей сте­ны еще од­ну, вы­ше и проч­нее.  
\- Да я луч­ше с Тре­висом Тан­не­ром бу­ду ра­ботать, а не с Лу­исом!   
\- Мне нап­ле­вать, ка­кие у вас сей­час вза­имо­от­но­шения, - рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет она, - ты обе­щал спра­вить­ся сам, по­это­му я – не вме­шива­юсь. Но будь лю­безен – вве­ди Лу­иса в курс де­ла. И, Хар­ви, что у вас там за проб­ле­мы с То­ни Ги­ано­пуло­сом и его сли­яни­ем?  
\- Ни­чего из то­го, с чем бы я ни ра­зоб­рался сам! – поч­ти ог­ры­за­ет­ся он, Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - так раз­бе­рись! И пусть на этот раз все бу­дут до­воль­ны!  
  
\- Ра­боту над ошиб­ка­ми, как я по­нимаю, ты за­кон­чил, - пос­ле раз­го­вора с Джес­си­кой, Хар­ви от­четли­во хо­чет­ся на ком-ни­будь сор­вать­ся, - раз пей­за­жем лю­бу­ешь­ся!  
\- Я на­кося­чил и То­ни, ско­рее все­го, от­ка­жет­ся от на­ших ус­луг, - по­вер­нувшись, от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - мо­гу сам к не­му пой­ти и выс­лу­шать, ка­кое я дерь­мо.  
\- По­яс­ни…  
\- Джо­натан Сид­велл ус­пел до окон­ча­ния сро­ка про­тол­кнуть свою за­яв­ку и те­перь объ­яв­лен тен­дер, и мы – То­ни Ги­ано­пулос, не единс­твен­ный вы­бор для сли­яния.  
\- Да черт те­бя де­ри, Майк! Грет­хен!  
\- Мис­тер Ги­ано­пулос уже де­сять ми­нут об­ры­ва­ет те­лефон, - раз­да­ет­ся из се­лек­то­ра, - я ска­зала, что вы при­еде­те, как толь­ко по­лучи­те со­об­ще­ние.  
\- Спа­сибо…- Хар­ви нап­равля­ет­ся к две­ри, Майк со­бира­ет­ся сле­дом, но тот его ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет, - нет, мой до­рогой, ты ту­да не пой­дешь. Мне дос­та­точ­но и то­го фак­та, что это твой ко­сяк. Я не хо­чу, что­бы уви­дев те­бя, То­ни и со мной здо­ровать­ся пе­рес­тал!  
\- Буд­то это что-то из­ме­нит, - бур­чит Ма­лой, уса­жива­ясь на­зад, - он це­нит толь­ко сво­лочизм и бес­прин­ципность.   
\- И он их по­лучит спол­на, - под­твержда­ет Хар­ви, воз­вра­ща­ясь, - по-мо­ему, стан­цию На­ив­ность мы дав­но прос­ко­чили, или те­бе все еще ну­жен серь­ез­ный муж­ской раз­го­вор?  
\- Не сей­час, по­тому что ты – спе­шишь к То­ни, - от­ве­чая ему яс­ным взгля­дом, Майк ки­ва­ет, - а я трях­ну свя­зи в SIG.  
\- То есть – пой­дешь и поп­ла­чешь­ся Эми? – нас­мешни­ча­ет Хар­ви, - Рис­кни, гля­дишь и вы­горит.  
  
  
\- Лу­ис, ты поз­во­лишь – я при­сяду? – Джефф Мал­ло­ун уже си­дит за сто­лом нап­ро­тив, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь и со­вер­шенно на­рушая про­цесс ус­во­ения пи­щи.  
\- Че­го те­бе на­до, Джефф? – отод­ви­нув не­до­еден­ный биф­штекс, Лу­ис ко­сит­ся на ча­сы на сте­не – до окон­ча­ния обе­да еще двад­цать ми­нут, как раз на чаш­ку ко­фе и боль­шой кре­мовый де­серт.  
\- Твоя по­мощь, - без це­ремо­ний на­чина­ет он, - мне из­вес­тно, ка­ким об­ра­зом ты по­лучил имен­ное пар­тнерс­тво, - рез­ко вспо­тев, Лу­ис вы­тира­ет­ся сал­феткой, при­киды­вая, нас­коль­ко глу­боко увяз, - и те­перь те­бе мож­но по­думать и о том, что­бы стать уп­равля­ющим пар­тне­ром фир­мы.  
\- Уп­рав… О чем ты во­об­ще?!   
\- Мы хо­тим смес­тить Джес­си­ку и, ду­маю, ты очень нам по­можешь…  
\- Ко­му это – нам? – с по­доз­ре­ни­ем пе­рес­пра­шива­ет тот, - и по­чему это я дол­жен по­могать, ког­да ме­ня впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет и ны­неш­нее по­ложе­ние дел! Бо­лее то­го, оно мне да­же нра­вит­ся!   
\- А ес­ли фир­ма бу­дет на­зывать­ся Литт и пар­тне­ры? – Джефф с удо­воль­стви­ем прих­ле­быва­ет во­ду, - Сог­ла­сись, зву­чит очень при­ят­но…  
\- Я не пре­дам Джес­си­ку и Хар­ви! И всех ос­таль­ных! Они – моя семья!   
\- А твоя сес­тра?   
\- Ты что, шан­та­жиро­вать ме­ня сю­да при­шел? Так вот, пе­редай Хар­дма­ну, что в гро­бу я его ви­дал, в бе­лых та­поч­ках, с его  _пред­ло­жени­ем, от ко­торо­го нель­зя от­ка­зать­ся_!  
\- Это не Хар­дман, кем бы он ни был, - аб­со­лют­но спо­кой­но ре­аги­ру­ет Мал­ло­ун, - да и мы с то­бой все­го лишь пред­ва­ритель­но бе­седу­ем, без под­робнос­тей, имен и дат.  
  
\- Ты с ума со­шел, Лу­ис! – бур­но ре­аги­ру­ет Дон­на, ус­лы­шав всю ис­то­рию в его пе­рес­ка­зе пол­ча­са спус­тя. – На­до не­мед­ленно рас­ска­зать Джес­си­ке! И Хар­ви!  
\- Нет! Мы ни­кому и ни­чего не бу­дем рас­ска­зывать, Дон­на! Я пос­вя­тил те­бя, по­тому что ты все рав­но бы уз­на­ла, так или ина­че, - Лу­ис ли­хора­доч­но вы­шаги­ва­ет по офи­су, - да и не с чем ид­ти к Джес­си­ке, ее быв­ший ни­чего оп­ре­делен­но­го не ска­зал, имен не наз­вал. Нуж­но по­дож­дать.  
\- Лу­ис – из те­бя не вый­дет агент 007, - Дон­на вста­ет у не­го на пу­ти, - ты обя­затель­но где-ни­будь да на­лажа­ешь!  
\- Для это­го мне нуж­на ты, бу­дешь мо­ей Ма­ни-Пен­ни. Дон­на, ты са­ма ска­зала, что ра­бота­ешь на ме­ня, то есть – со мной. Да и по-лю­бому, я те­бе зар­пла­ту пла­чу! – не­доволь­но бур­чит он.  
\- Пла­тит мне Джес­си­ка, а точ­нее – бух­галте­рия фир­мы, - оп­ре­деля­ет свое по­ложе­ние она, - и то, что я на те­бя ра­ботаю, вов­се не зна­чит…  
\- Да не фир­ма те­бе пла­тит! – Лу­ис, на­конец, на­ходит воз­можность вып­леснуть свое воз­му­щение, - Те­бя Джес­си­ка взя­ла с ус­ло­ви­ем, что зар­пла­ту бу­дет пла­тить Хар­ви, из сво­их за­работ­ков, так что все это вре­мя ты у не­го на со­дер­жа­нии бы­ла, - он спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся, но уже поз­дно – ли­цо Дон­ны при­няло зна­комое вы­раже­ние ос­ли­ного уп­рямс­тва с пре­тен­зи­ей «весь мир мне дол­жен» на­попо­лам. – Ой, Дон­на, прос­ти, я это­го не дол­жен был го­ворить. Но ты ведь это и без ме­ня уже зна­ла, да?  
\- Прос­ти, Лу­ис, - она прос­то об­хо­дит его, слов­но до­сад­ное пре­пятс­твие, - мне нуж­но по­гово­рить с Хар­ви!  
  
\- Я не пу­щу те­бя и все! – Грет­хен неп­ро­бива­емо спо­кой­на, ка­жет­ся, нич­то не мо­жет вы­вес­ти ее из се­бя. – Су­дя по тво­ему вздрю­чен­но­му ви­ду – ты приш­ла на­орать на мис­те­ра Спек­те­ра, он пос­ле это­го за­хочет на­орать на ме­ня, я – на ко­го-то из от­де­ла те­хобес­пе­чения и так – до бес­ко­неч­ности. К то­му же, у не­го – важ­ная встре­ча и сей­час его здесь все рав­но нет.  
\- Ес­ли вы ду­ма­ете, что за­няли это мес­то и сра­зу по­лучи­ли ста­тус ран­гом вы­ше – то оши­ба­етесь! – Дон­на на взво­де и пло­хо се­бя кон­тро­лиру­ет, - Я, в от­ли­чие от вас, мо­гу дос­тать Хар­ви хоть из-под зем­ли, хоть из Бе­лого До­ма с лич­ной встре­чи с пре­зиден­том, ес­ли он вдруг ну­жен мне или ко­му-то дру­гому, кто мне не без­разли­чен!   
\- Ну – уда­чи тог­да, - ки­ва­ет та, воз­вра­ща­ясь к до­кумен­там на эк­ра­не. Дон­не ос­та­ет­ся лишь фыр­кнуть в бес­си­лии и, раз­вернув­шись, уй­ти.  
  
Майк, став­ший не­воль­ным сви­дете­лем этой сце­ны, в ко­торый раз с вос­хи­щени­ем и не­кото­рой опас­кой ки­ва­ет Грет­хен, - Хар­ви про­сил пе­рес­лать ему го­товый па­кет до­кумен­тов в офис Ги­ано­пуло­са, сроч­но.  
\- Сам не по­едешь? – от­че­го-то она бе­зоши­боч­но оп­ре­деля­ет, ко­му го­ворить вы или ты, и ког­да.  
\- Нет, - Майк ка­ча­ет го­ловой, сно­ва се­бя сту­ден­том чувс­твуя, - мне в дру­гую сто­рону.  
\- Майк… - ок­ли­ка­ет его из кух­ни Рей­чел, - слы­шала, те­бе нуж­на по­мощь в офор­мле­нии па­кета до­кумен­тов по сли­янию. Да­вай, про­верю…  
\- Уже не на­до, ко­сяки мои, так что… - умол­кнув на по­лус­ло­ве, он вы­нуж­денно ей улы­ба­ет­ся, не зная тол­ком, что еще ска­зать.  
\- Хо­рошо, - она под­хо­дит бли­же, - прос­то, ес­ли еще что-то бу­дет нуж­но, те­бе дос­та­точ­но поп­ро­сить… хо­тела на­пом­нить…  
\- Я не за­был…  
\- Да, твоя па­мять… - с улыб­кой ки­ва­ет она, -  _Майк Росс ни­чего не за­быва­ет_ …  
\- В пос­леднее вре­мя мне хо­чет­ся, что­бы это бы­ло не так, - с яв­ным со­жале­ни­ем от­кли­ка­ет­ся он и, пред­восхи­щая ее по­пыт­ку что-то сно­ва на­чать объ­яс­нять и до­казы­вать, бро­са­ет быс­трый взгляд на ча­сы, - прос­ти, Рей­чел, мне по­ра… на не­кото­рые встре­чи прос­то нель­зя опаз­ды­вать…  
  
\- Это – прав­да?! – она без пре­дуп­режде­ния за­лета­ет в офис Джес­си­ки, с яв­ным вы­зовом и пре­тен­зи­ей.   
\- Не знаю, о чем ты пы­та­ешь­ся спро­сить, Дон­на, - от­ве­ча­ет ей Джес­си­ка, - но впредь – соб­лю­дай су­бор­ди­нацию.  
\- Зна­чит – прав­да, - упав­шим го­лосом про­дол­жа­ет, ни­чего не объ­яс­няя, Дон­на, - и вы об этом зна­ли… все это вре­мя!  
\- Так… Лу­ис не сдер­жался… опять… - Джес­си­ка об­хо­дит стол, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь пе­ред ней, - толь­ко не нуж­но  _изоб­ра­жать ду­роч­ку_  здесь, осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как столь­ко лет ты убеж­да­ла всех вок­руг в об­ратном. И да­вай обой­дем­ся без по­каз­ных ис­те­рик, мне для это­го впол­не хва­та­ет Лу­иса с его эмо­ци­ональ­ностью.   
\- Лу­ис прос­то ска­зал мне прав­ду, - тут же ухо­дит в при­выч­ную за нес­коль­ко не­дель этой эпо­пеи глу­хую обо­рону Дон­на, - при­чем тог­да, ког­да мне это бы­ло не­об­хо­димо.   
\- Дон­на, ты сю­да заш­ла вы­яс­нить нас­чет сво­ей зар­пла­ты или на те­рапию? Ес­ли вто­рое, то ад­рес луч­ше спро­си у сво­его но­вого бос­са, он всех в ок­ру­ге зна­ет на­пере­чет и не один год.   
\- Ра­ботаю ли я на Хар­ви Спек­те­ра или те­перь на Лу­иса Ли­та – я ра­ботаю всег­да на те­бя, Джес­си­ка!  
\- Мэм, по­жалуй­ста… и ты на ме­ня не ра­бота­ешь, по­тому что ни­ког­да не сос­то­яла в шта­те на­шей ком­па­нии, - сов­сем не ожи­дав по­доб­но­го раз­ви­тия те­мы, Дон­на в яв­ном зат­рудне­нии за­мол­ка­ет. – По ус­ло­ви­ям кон­трак­та с Хар­ви Спек­те­ром, - че­канит сло­ва Джес­си­ка, - он при­шел на ра­боту с сек­ре­тар­шей на пол­ном со­дер­жа­нии. И все эти две­над­цать лет он пла­тил те­бе сам, из сво­ей до­ли… и не де­лай вид, что не зна­ла об этом! Ты ведь всег­да все и обо всем зна­ешь, - не­доб­ро ус­мехнув­шись, до­гова­рива­ет она.  
Дон­на при­няла вы­зов, - Хо­чешь ска­зать, что мой но­вый босс…  
\- Хар­ви боль­ше не пот­ра­тит на те­бя ни цен­та, я за этим прос­ле­жу!  
\- Ну что ж… - Дон­на не лю­бит про­иг­ры­вать, - си­ту­ация и вправ­ду осо­бен­ная… Раз – я не в шта­те, со мной нель­зя зак­лю­чить сог­ла­шение о не­раз­гла­шении… Мое поч­те­ние… _Мэм_ …  
Джес­си­ка смот­рит ей вслед без раз­дра­жения – кто-то дол­жен дер­жать ее под пос­то­ян­ным кон­тро­лем… и та­кой че­ловек есть…  
  
\- Лу­ис! – не сво­рачи­вая к се­бе в за­куток, Дон­на про­ходит в его офис, плот­но прик­ры­вая тя­желую стек­лянную дверь, - зво­ни Мал­ло­уну и ска­жи –да!   
\- Ты в де­ле? – без лиш­них при­чита­ний пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он. Она ки­ва­ет, - да, вы­яс­ним, кто хо­чет на­пакос­тить Джес­си­ке и бу­дет нам опять по­чет и ува­жение.   
\- От­лично, зо­ви Рей­чел, мне нуж­ны бу­дут ру­ки, а она все рав­но си­дит без дел.  
  
  
\- И как ты сю­да проб­рался? – Сид­велл не под­ни­ма­ет­ся навс­тре­чу и не про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ки для при­ветс­твия, де­монс­тра­тив­но по­казы­вая свою неп­ри­язнью. – Я уво­лил Эми ров­но де­сять ми­нут спус­тя пос­ле те­бя!  
\- Ви­димо, у нее здесь свя­зи луч­ше, чем у вас, Джо­натан! – по­пыт­ка по­шутить удач­но яв­но про­вале­на.  
\- Я знаю – по­чему ты при­шел, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Сид­велл.  
\- Хо­рошо, тог­да вам из­вес­тно и то, что – с пус­ты­ми ру­ками в гос­ти хо­дить не при­нято, - он ро­ет­ся в пор­тфе­ле, - это не бу­тыл­ка ви­на, но вам оп­ре­делен­но дол­жно пон­ра­вить­ся, - дос­та­вая из не­го, на­конец, пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми.  
Ми­молет­но заг­ля­нув, Сид­велл от­прав­ля­ет ее пря­миком в кор­зи­ну, - Я до­нес свою мысль?  
\- Джо­натан, это мой спо­соб еще раз при­нес­ти свои из­ви­нения, - сбив­чи­во объ­яс­ня­ет Майк, - я знаю, что оп­равды­вать­ся тем, что Форс­тман за­моро­чил мне го­лову – глу­по, но это так. Я ве­рил ему, вот и все…  
\- Майк, да­вай без сен­ти­мен­таль­ной чу­ши, - чуть от­ки­нув­шись в ши­роком крес­ле, рас­сужда­ет Сид­велл, - бу­дем чес­тны друг с дру­гом. Ты при­шел сю­да не из­ви­нений про­сить… Прос­то То­ни вас очень ско­ро по­име­ет по-жес­тко­му, я знаю сво­его быв­ше­го бос­са – он де­ла­ет это весь­ма про­фес­си­ональ­но, быс­тро и со вку­сом, а вам бы это­го очень не хо­телось. Но вот ведь бе­да – мне пох­рен! Как раз я бы с ра­достью нас­ла­дил­ся зре­лищем в пер­спек­ти­ве… а па­ра но­вых се­дых во­лос­ков в бла­город­ной ше­велю­ре Ги­ано­пуло­са из-за то­го, что ему при­дет­ся пот­ра­тить па­ру лиш­них мил­ли­онов на то, что­бы прос­то снять мое пред­ло­жение – это так, до­пол­ни­тель­ное удо­воль­ствие.  
\- То есть, вы со­бира­етесь прос­то тра­тить мое вре­мя, - под­во­дит итог Майк, под­ни­ма­ясь.   
\- Мо­жет быть, Хар­ви и до сих пор ве­дет­ся на эти твои ши­роко рас­пахну­тые гла­за, но из ме­ня ты дваж­ды ду­рака не сде­ла­ешь! И я по­забо­чусь о том, что­бы с то­бой не сот­рудни­чали и дру­гие фи­нан­систы!  
\- Я при­шел как раз для то­го, что­бы сгла­дить ос­трые уг­лы, Джо­натан! – бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ет­ся об­ра­зумить его Майк, - да, я ошиб­ся и до­верил­ся то­му, ко­му не сле­дова­ло. Но боль­ше всех пос­тра­дал я сам!   
\- Это пос­лу­жит те­бе уро­ком на бу­дущее, - на­путс­тву­ет его Сид­велл, - и боль­ше не про­си Эми те­бя про­вес­ти, я сдам вас обо­их ох­ра­не, а по­том и по­лиции.  
\- А ты – ду­рак, Джо­натан… и де­ла­ешь се­бя та­ким сам.   
  
Ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в офис, дра­кон уже уле­тел и подъ­ем­ный мост опу­щен – из ка­бине­та не­сут­ся зву­ки сак­са… Не са­мое удач­ное вре­мя для со­об­ще­ния дур­ных но­вос­тей.  
\- В про­лете? – Хар­ви дос­та­точ­но прос­то на не­го взгля­нуть, - я то­же.   
\- То­ни гром­ко орал? – ста­вит му­зыку на па­узу Майк, Хар­ви толь­ко при­под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви в не­мом под­твержде­нии, - ко­неч­но… Ли­бо он по­луча­ет же­ла­емую ком­па­нию за ого­ворен­ную сум­му, ли­бо – его не ус­тра­ива­ет ни­какой дру­гой ва­ри­ант.   
\- И мы – в лю­бом слу­чае ли­ша­ем­ся кли­ен­та, - до­бав­ля­ет Хар­ви, - как ты за­метил, это был твой ко­сяк… Есть идеи, как все ис­пра­вить?  
\- Зна­ешь – есть! – при­сев на по­докон­ник, Майк про­дол­жа­ет, - все де­ло ведь в не­кор­рек­тно офор­млен­ных до­кумен­тах, сдел­ка-то сос­то­ялась. Раз ты про­сил пе­рес­лать те­бе го­товый па­кет, зна­чит То­ни все под­пи­сал. И – нам нуж­но толь­ко по­лучить под­пи­си от ру­ководс­тва пог­ло­ща­емой ком­па­нии до по­луно­чи се­год­ня…  
\- Лад­но, ум­ник, бу­дем счи­тать, что от­ра­ботал, - под­нявшись, Хар­ви на­дева­ет пид­жак, - так, ждем осо­бого приг­ла­шения или на­де­ешь­ся, что я все сде­лаю за те­бя?  
\- Н-нет… - не сов­сем ре­шитель­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - а мы – ку­да?  
\- На  _ку­дыки­ну го­ру_ , - на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - мы же дол­жны зак­рыть сдел­ку в бли­жай­шие пол­то­ра ча­са…  
  
\- Это не дол­жен был быть ты! – Хар­ви пер­вым обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на го­лос от две­ри не­боль­шо­го кон­фе­ренц-за­ла, ку­да их нап­ра­вили, сто­ило им по­явить­ся.  
\- А что – наз­ва­ние юри­дичес­кой фир­мы, осу­щест­вля­ющей соп­ро­вож­де­ние сли­яния, на­меком не пос­лу­жило? – яз­ви­тель­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, не да­вая Май­ку встрять, про­дол­жа­ет, - Скот­ти, ду­рить мо­жешь вон – Май­ка, но не ме­ня. Под­пи­шите до­кумен­ты и за­будем об этом.  
\- Тен­дер ис­те­ка­ет толь­ко зав­тра и у нас есть бо­лее ин­те­рес­ные пред­ло­жения, пе­ребей­те их – и за­будем об этом!   
\- Сдел­ка уже сос­то­ялась! – на­чав за­кипать, на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - фор­маль­нос­ти ос­та­ют­ся фор­маль­нос­тя­ми.  
\- Твоя сдел­ка про­тух­ла, Хар­ви, - она яв­но от все­го это­го по­луча­ет удо­воль­ствие, - и мы со­бира­ем­ся зав­тра зак­лю­чать но­вую. При­ходи­те с пред­ло­жени­ем – мы и его рас­смот­рим.  
\- Мисс Скотт, - Майк опе­режа­ет Хар­ви на ка­кие-то мгно­вения, на да­вая выс­ка­зать­ся в ее ад­рес, - Да­на… это из-за ме­ня… по мо­ей ви­не па­кет до­кумен­тов не был офор­млен дол­жным об­ра­зом и мы по­теря­ли пре­иму­щес­твен­ное пра­во.  
\- А те­перь ваш кли­ент обе­ща­ет вас уво­лить, ес­ли не ис­пра­вите, так? – она го­ворит с Май­ком, но смот­рит на Хар­ви, тот не­охот­но ки­ва­ет.  
\- С на­шей сто­роны все под­пи­си в на­личии, - до­гова­рива­ет Майк, - вот ес­ли бы и вы… то есть…  
\- Хо­тите под­пи­си зад­ним чис­лом и что­бы тен­дер стал не­дей­стви­тель­ным, - рас­сме­яв­шись, она ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - зна­ете, Майк, мне ка­жет­ся – ли­мит по одол­же­ни­ям вы у ме­ня ис­черпа­ли.   
\- За­то я – нет, - всту­па­ет Хар­ви, - и ес­ли ты пом­нишь, Скот­ти…  
\- Я же те­бе ска­зала в тот раз – мы за­кон­чи­ли! И зак­ры­ли счет!  
\- Но кое-что все-та­ки ос­та­лось… - на­поми­на­ет од­ним взгля­дом он, Майк за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, Скот­ти злит­ся. – Ты обе­щала мне тог­да – в лю­бое вре­мя…   
\- Ты тре­бу­ешь долг – сей­час?  
\- Мисс Скотт, - что­бы раз­ря­дить об­ста­нов­ку, на­поми­на­ет он о се­бе, - ес­ли вам бу­дет про­ще, счи­тай­те, что де­ла­ете одол­же­ние мне.  
\- Да… - на ее воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Да­вай сю­да бу­маги! – рез­ко вы­дер­нув пап­ку из его рук, она вы­ходит в даль­нюю дверь кон­фе­ренц-за­ла, ос­тавляя их од­них.  
\- Ду­ма­ешь – сра­бота­ет? – Майк ос­то­рож­но ко­сит­ся на пат­ро­на, - Она не выг­ля­дела слиш­ком до­воль­ной.  
\- Ник­то не лю­бит, ког­да на них да­вят, - все так­же гля­дя на ур­ба­нис­ти­чес­кий пей­заж за ок­ном, от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - а ты бы по­мень­ше аван­сов раз­да­вал, то­го и гля­ди – предъ­яв­лять к оп­ла­те нач­нут.  
\- Сид­велла кто-то на­вел на эту сдел­ку, - ме­ня­ет он те­му, - слиш­ком уж все… на по­вер­хнос­ти.  
\- Сдел­ка – от­кры­тая, - по­жима­ет пле­чами Хар­ви, - Ги­ано­пулос тай­ны из нее не де­лал, ско­рее на­обо­рот, ед­ва ли не на всех пе­рек­рес­тках со­об­щал, по ка­кой смеш­ной це­не ему все дос­та­лось.  
\- Вот имен­но! – Майк при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на край длин­но­го сто­ла, - от­ку­да Сид­велл знал, что до­кумен­ты офор­мле­ны не­кор­рек­тно и сдел­ка про­валит­ся?   
\- Ты хо­чешь ска­зать… - те­перь уже взгляд Хар­ви цеп­ко дер­жит его, Ма­лой ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Не знаю… Ос­новная ра­бота бы­ла за мной, часть у ста­жеров, что-то у по­мощ­ни­ков.  
\- То есть, - пе­рево­дит его мям­лянье Хар­ви, - к де­лу ру­ку при­ложи­ли Лу­ис и Рей­чел, так?  
\- Ни­кого чу­жого, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Майк, но Хар­ви мол­чит и хму­рит­ся…  
\- Вот ва­ши до­кумен­ты, - швы­ряя че­рез стол пап­ку, Скот­ти ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в две­рях, - мы кви­ты, Хар­ви, те­перь дей­стви­тель­но – ну­левой ба­ланс!  
\- Зна­чит – есть с че­го на­чинать, - по-осо­бому ус­мехнув­шись, он идет к вы­ходу.  
\- Спа­сибо, мисс Скотт, - веж­ли­во от­ве­ча­ет Майк, за­бирая пап­ку и быс­тро прог­ля­дывая до­кумен­ты, - я ваш дол­жник.  
\- Майк! – не­сет­ся уже из ко­ридо­ра. Ста­ратель­но пря­ча улыб­ку, он ки­ва­ет, - На­до бе­жать, от ожи­дания у не­го пор­тится нас­тро­ение…  
  
\- Пря­мо с ут­ра, пер­вым де­лом, от­правь бу­маги Ги­ано­пуло­су, пусть по­давит­ся сво­ими день­га­ми! Ес­ли уво­лит, хрен с ним, дос­тал уже пля­сать под его дуд­ку! – ус­тро­ив­шись на зад­нем си­денье и кив­нув Рею, про­дол­жа­ет, - Ес­ли Сид­велл, по тво­ему оп­ре­деле­нию – знал, то от­ку­да и где он взял та­кие день­ги?   
\- Лю­бой фи­нан­сист, - с ум­ным ви­дом все-в-жиз­ни-по­видав­ше­го-ин­вести­ци­он­но­го-бан­ки­ра ки­ва­ет Майк, - да и не день­ги тут во гла­ве уг­ла, Сид­велл нам хо­чет под­ножку под­ста­вить и фир­ме на­пакос­тить, а То­ни Ги­ано­пулос – в ка­чес­тве при­ят­но­го бо­нуса идет.  
\- На ин­сай­динг  _лю­бого фи­нан­систа_  – хрен рас­кру­тишь! – вслух раз­мышля­ет Хар­ви, - да еще и в та­кие ко­рот­кие сро­ки.  
\- Ес­ли бы Форс­тман не был под следс­твие, - схо­ду ло­вит его мысль Майк, - я бы что угод­но пос­та­вил на не­го.  
\- Не спе­ши – про­иг­ра­ешь, - мрач­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - Кэ­хилл был у нас се­год­ня, Джес­си­ка с ним го­вори­ла, - по­яс­ня­ет Хар­ви, - Форс­тман ушел…   
\- Зна­чит и Ву­долл… - за­меча­ет тот, - у КЦБ на не­го ни­чего не бы­ло, а без Форс­тма­на от это­го  _ни­чего_  ос­та­лись во­об­ще од­ни вос­по­мина­ния.  
\- Го­воришь, Сид­велла кто-то уме­ло на сдел­ку на­вел…  
\- Джо­натан не бу­дет сот­рудни­чать с Форс­тма­ном, да­же ес­ли тот пок­ля­нет­ся собс­твен­ной кровью, что сдел­ка чес­тная.   
\- Кровь у не­го та­кая же не­чис­тая, как и все ос­таль­ное, - бе­рясь за руч­ку две­ри, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - а ты по-преж­не­му пред­ла­га­ешь по­ни и ра­дугу в ин­вести­ции…   
\- Ты о том, что ког­да-то ска­зал мне Лу­ис, - Ма­лой вы­бира­ет­ся из ма­шины сле­дом за ним и, про­дол­жая го­ворить, идет к подъ­ез­ду его до­ма, - что са­мое при­ят­ное для них – на­гадить то­му, кто на­гадил те­бе?  
\- В дан­ном кон­крет­ном слу­чае – оба же­ла­ют раз­да­вить нас и при этом еще и неп­ло­хо под­за­рабо­тать, - поч­ти мен­тор­ским то­ном про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - И, на­де­юсь, ты по­нима­ешь, что ин­форма­ция – она бе­рет­ся от­ку­да-то… Ты ска­зал – Рей­чел и Лу­ис…  
\- Хар­ви, ну не ду­ма­ешь же ты, что… - Майк осе­ка­ет­ся, ежась от его прис­таль­но­го взгля­да.  
\- Те ко­го, как мы ду­мали – зна­ем, ока­зыва­ют­ся сов­сем дру­гими, на по­вер­ку, - не гля­дя, Хар­ви на­жима­ет кноп­ку вы­зова лиф­та, - а ты ме­ня до квар­ти­ры про­вожать со­бира­ешь­ся или как?  
\- Ну… я хо­тел… то есть… воз­можно, ты… - так и не су­мев в неч­то внят­ное свои тре­воги об­лечь, Майк за­мол­ка­ет.  
\- Яс­но, - под­во­дит все­му это­му итог пат­рон, - спа­сибо, Майк…со мной ни­чего не осо­бен­но­го не про­ис­хо­дит – ни­каких прис­ту­пов па­ники и в бе­седах со спе­ци­алис­та­ми я то­же не нуж­да­юсь… все нор­ма­лизу­ет­ся, со вре­менем…  
\- Да я и не ду­мал, что… - пы­та­ет­ся воз­ра­жать тот, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - Ну вот и чуд­нень­ко, Рей те­бя от­ве­зет…   
\- По­дож­ди! – он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, - а что мы бу­дем де­лать – со всем этим зав­тра?  
\- Вот зав­тра и ре­шим, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, скры­ва­ясь за створ­ка­ми лиф­та.   
  
В квар­ти­ре тем­но, толь­ко си­лу­эт на фо­не ок­на и вы­да­ет ее при­сутс­твие, Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся по­зади, - Рей бы за то­бой за­ехал…  
\- Я не­надол­го, - не по­вора­чива­ясь, Зои слег­ка ки­ва­ет, - хо­телось по­быть в ти­шине…  
\- Что-ни­будь слу­чилось? Ты выг­ля­дишь…  
\- Нортс со­бирал­ся сде­лать мне пред­ло­жение, - яв­но не слу­шая, про­из­но­сит она…  
\- За­нят­но…и чем ты его от­влек­ла?  
\- На­пом­ни­ла, преж­де все­го, что ок­ружной про­курор – фи­гура пуб­личная, вхо­дящая в об­щес­твен­но-по­лити­чес­кий круг гос­слу­жащих…  
\- По-мо­ему, имид­жу  _же­ны Це­заря_  ты как раз впол­не со­от­ветс­тву­ешь, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, на хо­ду сни­мая пид­жак и гал­стук, - и твой про­курор, не­сом­ненно, дол­жен был…  
\- Хар­ви, я ска­зала ему, - она мед­лит, ста­ра­ясь быть точ­ной, - Бра­ки меж­ду юрис­та­ми ред­ко бы­ва­ют удач­ны­ми.  
\- Цен­ное наб­лю­дение, - с не­понят­ной ин­то­наци­ей за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - зуб даю – он на не­го не клю­нул!  
\- Оши­ба­ешь­ся, ум­ник. - Он ло­вит ее улыб­ку, от­ра­жен­ную в стек­ле, - Ты ска­зала ему, что уже за­мужем, - Хар­ви го­вори мед­ленно, бе­зо вся­кой иро­нии, бе­зоши­боч­но оп­ре­делив единс­твен­но вер­ный от­вет и Зои, сда­ва­ясь, ки­ва­ет, чувс­твуя од­новре­мен­но лег­кое раз­дра­жение и удов­летво­рения.  
\- Нем­но­го рас­ска­зала о сво­ей уни­вер­си­тет­ской юнос­ти… - раз­вернув­шись, Зои тщет­но пы­та­ет­ся раз­гля­деть вы­раже­ние его ли­ца в не­вер­ном све­те толь­ко за­няв­ше­гося ка­мина. - Ты дол­жен кое-что пом­нить…  
\- По­ложим – да­же боль­ше, - по­дой­дя, Хар­ви уточ­ня­ет, - так кто у нас – муж? - она смот­рит на не­го без сму­щения, - С ума сой­ти… ну, спа­сибо за до­верие…  
\- Я по­дума­ла – луч­ше пре­дуп­ре­дить те­бя, вряд ли Нортс бу­дет про­водить пе­рек­рес­тный доп­рос… но ма­ло ли.  
Он кив­нул, уже с тер­ри­тории кух­ни ос­ве­дом­ля­ясь, - Так мы с то­бой уже ве­тера­ны – вто­рой де­сяток до­бива­ем…  
\- Ци­низм – шту­ка удоб­ная, Хар­ви, вро­де бро­ни, за­щища­ет… и от­го­ражи­ва­ет…  
\- Обо­рачи­ва­ясь час­то жес­то­костью, - до­гова­рива­ет он, - я пом­ню… Спор­ная фор­му­лиров­ка, - об­ле­кая в при­выч­ные им обо­им юри­дичес­кие тер­ми­ны то, что его тре­вожит, - не­од­нознач­ная.  
\- Раз­ночте­ния под­ра­зуме­ва­ют пре­цеден­ты, Хар­ви, - под­хва­тыва­ет и она, - а их нет.   
\- То есть – при­нять в ка­чес­тве фак­та? – ос­та­новив­шись очень близ­ко он, с хо­рошо кон­тро­лиру­емой тре­вогой, вгля­дыва­ет­ся в ее нес­по­кой­ные гла­за, – За нас, со­вет­ник? – вы­зывая этим об­ра­щени­ем ее не­воль­ную улыб­ку.  
  
  
Поп­ро­щав­шись с Ре­ем, Майк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у до­ма, с тос­кой гля­дя на тем­ные ок­на сво­ей квар­ти­ры. Про­дать ее и ку­пить – как у Хар­ви, ши­кар­ную сту­дию, мо­жет, да­же в его до­ме, толь­ко па­рой де­сят­ков эта­жей по­ниже… Мо­жет, тог­да это пос­то­ян­ное ца­рапа­ющее чувс­тво нев­нятной тре­воги, из-за ко­торой и снят­ся вся­кие дур­ные сны, ос­та­нет­ся здесь, на этой не­удач­ной квар­ти­ре, вмес­те с ос­таль­ны­ми пло­хими но­вос­тя­ми…  
\- Где ты бол­та­ешь­ся так дол­го! – Ло­ла встре­ча­ет его пря­мо на по­роге, - я уже со­бира­лась хак­нуть ба­зу дан­ных про­пав­ших!  
\- Что слу­чилось?  
\- Ни­чего страш­нее рей­дер­ско­го на­ез­да на па­пину ком­па­нию, - она ап­пе­тит­но уми­на­ет свар­га­нен­ный у не­го на гла­зах бу­тер­брод, - офи­ци­аль­ным все ста­нет зав­тра. Идеи есть?  
\- Смот­ря – ка­кие ак­ции и как быс­тро бу­дут ску­пать, - на хо­ду от­ве­ча­ет он, пе­ре­оде­ва­ясь, - сде­лай мне то­же, - имея вви­ду бу­тер­брод.   
\- Очень, и по за­вышен­ным це­нам, - Ло­ла как всег­да де­лови­та и мол­ни­енос­на, - со­об­ра­жай быс­трее, ты же ге­ний!  
\- Я прос­то хо­рошо за­поми­наю, - бор­мо­чет он, вклю­чая чай­ник, - ес­ли на­чать зав­тра ут­ром, есть шанс удер­жать кон­троль­ный па­кет. Но для это­го нуж­ны средс­тва, ко­торых у фир­мы нет, при­дет­ся под­пи­сывать ка­кого-ни­будь фи­нан­систа.  
\- А ес­ли я уз­наю ис­точник – это по­может сбить це­ну?  
\- Не знаю, - Майк вос­хи­щен­но уточ­ня­ет, - а ты это мо­жешь?  
\- Те­оре­тичес­ки – да, - улы­ба­ет­ся она, - прак­ти­чес­ки – все за­висит от воз­можнос­тей ма­шины и мо­ей нас­той­чи­вос­ти.   
\- Ес­ли мы уз­на­ем, кто за­нял­ся скуп­кой ак­ций, мы мо­жем во­об­ще пре­дот­вра­тить по­терю кон­троль­но­го па­кета, - с пол­ным ртом рас­сужда­ет он, - обыч­но, пред­ло­жен­но­го от­ступ­но­го бы­ва­ет дос­та­точ­но.   
\- Ес­ли толь­ко это не нап­равлен­ная вен­детта – на от­ца или на ва­шу фир­му, - Ло­ла ки­ва­ет в под­твержде­нии сво­их слов, - и ты не выг­ля­дишь удив­ленным.   
\- Прос­то я не ве­рю в сов­па­дения, - ка­чая го­ловой, про­из­но­сит он, - как и в дур­ной глаз… Ед­ва не про­валив­ша­яся из-за ин­сай­дин­га сдел­ка и нап­равлен­ная ата­ка на од­но­го из дав­них и круп­ных кли­ен­тов Хар­ви… все как-то слиш­ком один к од­но­му.  
\- А ка­кая сдел­ка чуть не сор­ва­лась? Там мо­гут быть ка­кие-то об­щие зна­мена­тели с мо­им от­цом?  
\- Один круг, раз­ве что… Ус­пешных фи­нан­систов зна­ют все, как и та­ких, как твой отец. – Майк рас­се­ян­но на­мазы­ва­ет мас­ло по­верх сы­ра, отоб­рав у не­го рас­терзан­ный бу­тер­брод, Ло­ла сер­ди­то за­меча­ет, - Но не все же со­еди­нили это­го ва­шего Ги­ано­пуло­са и мо­его от­ца в од­ной ка­тего­рии – кли­ен­ты фир­мы Пир­сон-Спек­тер!  
\- Литт, - ма­шиналь­но поп­равля­ет он, мед­ленно до­гова­ривая, - ты за­была про Лу­иса…он же те­перь то­же – имен­ной пар­тнер.  
\- Он проб­рался ту­да из-за те­бя? – мо­мен­таль­но уло­вив не­выс­ка­зан­ное, по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет она, - ви­димо, Джес­си­ка те­бя очень це­нит.  
\- Или прос­то не хо­чет тре­пать имя фир­мы, его и так толь­ко ле­нивый не по­лощет. Мы его слиш­ком час­то ме­ня­ем…  
\- За­то не при­еда­ет­ся, - улы­ба­ет­ся Ло­ла, - так что мы ре­шим – я ищу ис­точник средств тех, кто ску­па­ет ак­ции?  
\- Ищи, толь­ко про­шу те­бя – пос­та­рай­ся не со­вать­ся на фе­дераль­ные сай­ты, те­бя мо­гут от­сле­дить и…  
\- Да, и я сдам те­бя с по­роха­ми, не мор­гнув гла­зом, - под­ми­гива­ет ему она.  
  
  
Это нуж­но сде­лать, но ру­ка упор­но не же­ла­ет тя­нуть­ся к звон­ку на две­ри Джес­си­ки. Еще раз шум­но вы­дох­нув, Лу­ис в раз­дра­жении от собс­твен­ной не­реши­тель­нос­ти, топ­чется у лиф­та…  
  
 _\- Я не хо­чу ли­шать ее ра­боты, Лу­ис! Мы сов­сем не чу­жие лю­ди, хо­тя я и оби­жен на нее сей­час…- Джефф зву­чит так убе­дитель­но и так хо­чет­ся ему ве­рить… Сос­тро­ив през­ри­тель­ную гри­масу, Лу­ис ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Ты сам прек­расно зна­ешь, что это – не­воз­можно. За Джес­си­кой сто­ит Хар­ви, а это рав­но­силь­но Ки­тай­ской сте­не.  
\- Вы са­ми очень лю­бите го­ворить, что лю­бую сте­ну мож­но пе­ред­ви­нуть, - за­меча­ет Мал­ло­ун не без ехидс­тва, - вот этим и зай­мись. Джес­си­ка не ус­тра­ива­ет мно­гих пар­тне­ров на этой дол­жнос­ти, хо­тя бы по­тому что она весь­ма прис­трастна и име­ет од­ну сла­бость…  
\- Хар­ви Спек­тер, - мрач­но до­гова­рива­ет Лу­ис.  
\- Хар­ви Спек­тер, - ки­ва­ет Мал­ло­ун, - и твоя за­дача, Лу­ис, сде­лать так, что­бы эта сла­бость ста­ла слиш­ком боль­шой рос­кошью для фир­мы. Тог­да, ког­да при­дет вре­мя и нас­ту­пит го­лосо­вание – все ре­шит­ся не в поль­зу Джес­си­ки.  
\- А ко­го? Ты сам хо­чешь вер­нуть­ся? – на вся­кий слу­чай уточ­ня­ет Лу­ис.  
\- Ты раз­ве не по­нял? – Мал­ло­ун ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся,- уп­равля­ющим пар­тне­ром ста­нешь ты, Лу­ис! Ты это зас­лу­жил! Я про­был на фир­ме не­дол­го, но это­го вре­мени мне хва­тило, что­бы по­нять – ка­кой по­рядок и дис­ципли­на у те­бя сре­ди ста­жеров. А твои блес­тя­щие поз­на­ния в фи­нан­со­вой сфе­ре – прос­то не­оце­нимы…  
Рас­тро­гав­шись и шум­но выс­моркав­шись в боль­шой клет­ча­тый пла­ток, уже со­вер­шенно иным то­ном Лу­ис ин­те­ресу­ет­ся, - И что, собс­твен­но, я дол­жен бу­ду за это сде­лать – ко­го-то убить?  
\- Все­го лишь под­держать иск, Лу­ис, - до­пив брен­ди, Джефф объ­яс­ня­ет, - очень ско­ро на фир­му и имен­ных пар­тне­ров по­дадут в суд. Нас­та­ивай на ус­тном приз­на­нии и вып­ла­те ком­пенса­ции и штра­фа.   
\- Ни Хар­ви, ни Джес­си­ка на это не пой­дут!  
\- От­че­го же, - Мал­ло­ун отод­ви­га­ет поч­ти пус­той бо­кал из-под во­ды, - с Хар­дма­ном же фир­ма зак­лю­чила сдел­ку, дваж­ды… стоп – триж­ды!  
\- Это сов­сем не тот слу­чай, - то­ропит­ся увес­ти раз­го­вор в дру­гое рус­ло тот, - Хар­дма­ну нап­ле­вать на вы­иг­рыш, по­тому он и прет, как та­ран.   
\- Да, здесь дей­ство­вать на­до не в лоб, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Джефф, - а вдум­чи­во и ак­ку­рат­но, что­бы ник­то ни­чего не за­подоз­рил…_  
  
\- Лу­ис? Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь в та­кое вре­мя? – от­крыв дверь, Джес­си­ка со сме­шан­ным чувс­твом тре­воги раз­гля­дыва­ет его. – Что-ни­будь слу­чилось? Шей­ла?  
\- Шей­ла? – не сра­зу со­об­ра­зив, пе­рес­пра­шива­ет он, - А! Нет, все за­меча­тель­но, она сей­час в Й­ель­ском уни­вер­си­тете – учит их де­лать их же ра­боту, де­лит­ся опы­том, чи­та­ет лек­ции…  
\- По­нят­но, - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его Джес­си­ка, чуть ши­ре рас­крыв дверь, приг­ла­ша­ет, - вой­дешь?  
\- Да, спа­сибо, - от­ры­вис­то от­ве­ча­ет он, то­роп­ли­во стя­гивая паль­то, - я хо­тел об­су­дить с то­бой зав­траш­нее соб­ра­ние пар­тне­ров.  
\- И до ут­ра это ждать не мо­жет…  
\- Ес­ли ты не хо­чешь впер­вые ус­лы­шать то пред­ло­жение, ко­торое я выс­тавлю на го­лосо­вание – за две ми­нуты до не­го, - пус­ка­ет­ся в труд­но­уло­вимые объ­яс­не­ния Лу­ис, - то мо­жешь ме­ня сей­час за дверь про­водить и пой­ти спать.  
\- Сва­рить те­бе ко­фе? – уже с кух­ни от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - или ты пред­по­чита­ешь чай?  
\- В это вре­мя я пью го­рячее мо­локо с топ­ле­ным мас­лом и ме­дом, очень по­лез­ная и рас­слаб­ля­ющая смесь, - прой­дя на ее го­лос, Лу­ис ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на вы­соком та­буре­те у псев­до-бар­ной стой­ки, - но ты не хо­чешь об этом слу­шать…  
\- Не хо­чу… - впол­не без­мя­теж­но улыб­нувшись, Джес­си­ка ус­тра­ива­ет­ся нап­ро­тив, - я мо­гу сог­реть мо­лока для те­бя.  
\- Нет, его на­до пить не­пос­редс­твен­но пе­ред сном, а не тас­кать­ся по­том че­рез пол­го­рода… - вы­раже­ние тер­пе­ливо­го ожи­дания на ее ли­це зас­тавля­ет Лу­иса ус­ко­рить­ся, - сно­ва я не о том! Так вот, по по­воду зав­траш­не­го пред­ло­жения, - он вы­тира­ет взмок­ший лоб, - я хо­чу вы­нес­ти на го­лосо­вание воп­рос о соз­да­нии че­го-то на­подо­бие внут­ренне­го ма­тери­аль­но­го фон­да для форс-ма­жоров… Его раз­ме­ры бу­дут за­висеть от про­цен­тной став­ки, от­числя­емой ли­бо с об­щей при­были фир­мы, ли­бо с пер­со­наль­ных до­ходов каж­до­го пар­тне­ра, сум­ми­ру­ясь по ито­гам.  
\- За­чем нам та­кой фонд, Лу­ис? – все еще очень тер­пе­ливо уточ­ня­ет Джес­си­ка, - лю­бые вып­ла­ты, не вхо­дящие в обя­затель­ные для фир­мы, мы сог­ла­совы­ва­ем, со­зывая вне­оче­ред­ное соб­ра­ние и ста­вя пар­тне­ров в из­вес­тность.  
\- А ес­ли бы у нас был этот фонд, ког­да вер­нулся Хар­дман, - пе­реби­ва­ет ее он, - воз­можно, у не­го бы да­же вер­нуть­ся не по­лучи­лось бы!   
\- Ты сей­час го­воришь о том, что­бы изыс­кать средс­тва, - пе­рехо­дит она на про­фес­си­ональ­ный жар­гон, - для то­го, что­бы в слу­чае че­го прик­ры­вать Хар­ви?  
\- Ты это ска­зала! – Лу­ис быс­тро ки­ва­ет, - Джес­си­ка, я ведь не так уж и не прав – в боль­шей час­ти неп­ри­ят­ностей фир­мы пос­ледних лет ви­новат Хар­ви. Он по­ходя на­жива­ет вра­гов се­бе, а стра­да­ют все. И твоя пос­то­ян­ная под­дер­жка… - он пы­та­ет­ся вы­разить­ся бо­лее об­те­ка­емо, - ты же всег­да при­нима­ешь его сто­рону! Да­же – ког­да уз­на­ла про Май­ка, ты их не выг­на­ла и не сда­ла в про­кура­туру…  
\- По-мо­ему, ты ушел ку­да-то в сто­рону от сво­ей идеи, Лу­ис, - еще не уг­ро­жа­ющим, но уже не­лицеп­ри­ят­ным то­ном на­поми­на­ет она, - все твои пре­тен­зии к Хар­ви, как и его к те­бе, мне прек­расно из­вес­тны и раз­во­дить вас по раз­ным уг­лам пе­соч­ни­цы или пе­реса­живать я не бу­ду! И без то­го – чувс­твую се­бя не гла­вой юри­дичес­кой фир­мы, а вос­пи­татель­ни­цы в дет­ском са­ду. Так что – за­кан­чи­вай свою мысль и вы­метай­ся, я хо­чу спать!  
\- Так… - вне­зап­но сдув­шись, Лу­ис раз­во­дит ру­ками, - я уже все ска­зал. Ты не воз­ра­жа­ешь про­тив мо­его пред­ло­жения?  
\- Ска­жем так – пос­лу­ша­ем, как от­ре­аги­ру­ют пар­тне­ры. И тог­да ре­шим. Ты мо­жешь вы­носить этот воп­рос на об­сужде­ние и го­лосо­вание, Лу­ис.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Хар­ви, ты мне сде­ла­ешь одол­же­ние, не за­давая воп­ро­сов, - Джес­си­ка по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его ка­бине­те, сто­ит ему ту­да вой­ти, - се­год­ня на соб­ра­нии ты выс­лу­ша­ешь пред­ло­жение Лу­иса – мол­ча и без ком­мента­ри­ев!  
\- По­чему? – ус­тро­ив­шись за сто­лом, он под­ни­ма­ет на нее вы­жида­ющий взгляд.  
\- По­тому что я те­бя об этом про­шу, - тер­пе­ливо объ­яс­ня­ет она, - Лу­ис – имен­ной пар­тнер, не важ­но как он им стал… Не пе­реби­вай! Он счи­та­ет, что его пред­ло­жение бу­дет по­лез­но и вы­год­но для фир­мы и пар­тне­ров…  
\- Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я поз­во­лил ему выг­ля­деть иди­отом в пол­ном оди­ночес­тве – да ра­ди бо­га! Что, оче­ред­ная идея про аро­мати­зато­ры в ту­але­те или те­перь ему там не­об­хо­дима му­зыка, по­тому что жур­ча­ние из со­сед­ней ка­бин­ки вре­дит его тон­кой ду­шев­ной ор­га­низа­ции?!  
\- Вот имен­но та­ких ком­мента­ри­ев я слы­шать и не хо­чу!  
\- Бо­га ра­ди, Джес­си­ка! Это – ту­алет, там дол­жно пах­нуть от­нюдь не фи­ал­ка­ми!   
\- За­кон­чил? Лу­ис со­бира­ет­ся вы­нес­ти на об­сужде­ние воп­рос о соз­да­нии де­неж­но­го фон­да име­ни те­бя, - нас­ла­див­шись яв­ной ото­ропью на его ли­це, Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - да-да, все имен­но так как зву­чит… Он пред­ло­жит от­числять оп­ре­делен­ный про­цент ли­бо с об­щей вы­руч­ки, ли­бо с пер­со­наль­ных до­ходов пар­тне­ров в од­ну кор­зи­ну, что­бы у нас бы­ли сво­бод­ные средс­тва, в слу­чае че­го…  
\- А в слу­чае – че­го? – об­манчи­во-спо­кой­ным то­ном пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Хар­ви, - Мо­их ко­сяков – так он вы­разил­ся?!  
\- Хар­ви…  
\- И это пос­ле все­го то­го, что он сам на­воро­тил! – про­дол­жа­ет, буд­то и не слы­ша, он, - Джес­си­ка, ты с ума сош­ла?!  
\- Я спи­шу этот воп­рос на пот­ря­сение от мо­их но­вос­тей и при­му как ри­тори­чес­кий, - под­нявшись, она в две­рях стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с Май­ком, - И не пы­тай­ся пе­рело­жить все на не­го – я уз­наю!  
  
\- А что у нас еще слу­чилось? – на­рочи­то бод­ро ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Майк.   
\- Еще? – яз­ви­тель­ность его то­на сом­не­ний не ос­тавля­ет, - те­бе ма­ло то­го, что Лу­ис по­пыта­ет­ся втю­хать пар­тне­рам на соб­ра­нии оче­ред­ную свою  _свет­лую мысль_?  
\- Во­об­ще-то, на ком­па­нию пол­ковни­ка Мак­Ку­ина от­кры­та без­застен­чи­вая охо­та, скуп­ка ак­ций по за­вышен­ным це­нам на­чалась нес­коль­ко дней на­зад.  
\- Но ведь пя­ти про­цен­тов еще ни один дер­жа­тель не наб­рал? – от­ве­та Хар­ви не ждет, - Майк, для по­доб­ных слу­ча­ев у лю­бой ком­па­нии есть что-то вро­де по­душ­ки бе­зопас­ности – де­неж­ный фонд, из ко­торо­го не проб­ле­ма взять и всег­да прос­то вер­нуть ак­ти­вы.  
\- Я так по­нял, - сев в свое лю­бимое крес­ло поч­ти под ок­ном, Майк про­дол­жа­ет свою мысль, - что Лу­ис хо­чет при­мер­но то­го же. Прос­то на слу­чай, ес­ли…  
\- Ес­ли? Ты что – у Лу­иса зар­пла­ту по­луча­ешь?  
\- Я – нет, - Майк ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - а вот Дон­на… - при упо­мина­нии ее име­ни Хар­ви мор­щится, - Это – не на­ше де­ло!  
\- Оно ста­нет на­шим, ког­да у Лу­иса прой­дет эй­фо­рия и он нач­нет скла­дывать и ум­но­жать… ты ведь зна­ешь, как хо­рошо он ла­дит с циф­ра­ми!  
\- Лу­ис – не сов­сем ду­рак и прек­расно по­нима­ет, что пос­ле то­го, как под­пи­сал по­каза­ния – он с на­ми в од­ной лод­ке… То­нуть бу­дем хо­ром.  
\- Да, Джес­си­ка все пре­дус­мотре­ла, - гля­дя пря­мо на пат­ро­на, от­четли­во про­из­но­сит Майк, - вам ка­жет­ся, что Лу­иса вы ра­зору­жили, толь­ко это не так, - ему уда­ет­ся пол­ностью зав­ла­деть вни­мани­ем Хар­ви, - да, обой­му из его пис­то­лета вы вы­тащи­ли, но один пат­рон в ство­ле все-та­ки ос­тался… И ра­но или поз­дно Лу­ис это пой­мет…  
-  _А без ме­тафор_? – оче­ред­ной ци­татой пе­реби­ва­ет его тот, Майк по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Мы все еще ве­рим в  _их_  ло­яль­ность при лю­бых об­сто­ятель­ствах, так?   
\- Да­вай сде­ла­ем вид, что это был ри­тори­чес­кий воп­рос, ум­ник, - с яв­ной не­охо­той от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - и вер­немся к то­му, с чем ты при­шел.  
\- Ком­па­ния Джен­се­на под уг­ро­зой, я воз­вел дам­бу, но ее не хва­тит на­дол­го.  
\- К ко­му ты об­ра­тил­ся?  
\- Гил­лис Ин­дас­трис, - на неп­ритвор­ное удив­ле­ние стар­ше­го, Майк ки­ва­ет, - он сог­ла­сил­ся поч­ти сра­зу, по­тому что неп­ло­хо за­рабо­тал на сдел­ке с Вер­со-Лайф и да­же под­нял свои ак­ти­вы вы­ше ниж­не­го уров­ня. Так что – не­дель­ный оп­ци­он нам обес­пе­чен, но это все. Ло­ла пы­та­ет­ся от­сле­дить ис­точник фи­нан­си­рова­ния и, глав­ное – кто ску­па­ет ак­ции.  
\- Ты бы при­дер­жал свою под­ружку, - мрач­но шу­тит Хар­ви, - от не­закон­но­го про­ник­но­вения в бан­ков­скую сис­те­му. Это уже фе­дераль­ное прес­тупле­ние.  
\- А в мо­ем слу­чае мы в пе­соч­ни­це в ку­личи­ки иг­ра­ли, - вор­чит тот, - я про­сил ее быть ос­мотри­тель­нее.  
\- Это, ко­неч­но, ме­ня­ет де­ло!   
\- Хар­ви, я по­копал­ся в де­лах стар­ших пар­тне­ров за пос­ледние па­ру не­дель – это не пер­вый слу­чай рей­дерс­тва на кли­ен­тов на­шей фир­мы. Кто-то от­ку­пал­ся, кто-то ухо­дил под сли­яние, а ком­па­ния кли­ен­тов Джес­си­ки сов­сем не­дав­но вы­нуж­де­ны бы­ли сме­нить ста­тус.  
\- На  _все слож­но_? - встав­ля­ет Хар­ви, Ма­лой де­ла­ет вид, что не одоб­ря­ет его лег­ко­мыс­ленно­го то­на.  
\- Те­бе смеш­но… а все это слиш­ком яв­но от­да­ет сов­па­дени­ем, что­бы быть им на са­мом де­ле. Про­думан­ная схе­ма и один об­щий зна­мена­тель – на­ша фир­ма.   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, Хар­дман ре­шил отыг­рать­ся?  
\- Или – не Хар­дман…  
\- Не ду­маю, что Форс­тман бу­дет так нас­тырно пе­реть в лоб. Не его стиль… - чуть по­вер­нувшись, что­бы ви­деть ее сквозь стек­лянные сте­ны, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - Да, Грет­хен?  
\- Прос­ти­те, что пе­реби­ваю та­кой важ­ный и не­от­ложный спор, джентль­ме­ны, но мисс Пир­сон тре­бу­ет вас, мис­тер Спек­тер, в ма­лый кон­фе­ренц-зал. А мис­те­ра Рос­са ожи­да­ет де­вуш­ка в при­ем­ной.  
  
  
\- Бу­дешь на нее так смот­реть – сгла­зишь, и не ос­та­нет­ся у фир­мы хо­роше­го кли­ен­та и па­лоч­ки-вы­руча­лоч­ки на край­ний слу­чай, - зву­чит у Рей­чел над ухом.  
\- Она – дочь од­но­го из на­ших кли­ен­тов? – чуть по­вер­нувшись, ти­хо уточ­ня­ет она у Дон­ны.  
\- Это же Ло­ла! – про­из­но­сит та так, буд­то это все объ­яс­ня­ет. Со­об­ра­зив, Рей­чел и вов­се раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Дон­не, - Ло­ла Джен­сен?! Дочь пол­ковни­ка Мак­Ку­ина, та – ко­торая…  
\- Да-да, имен­но та – ко­торая, - еще ти­ше от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, ув­ле­кая Рей­чел за со­бой на кух­ню для пер­со­нала, - и не сто­ит об этом так гром­ко, ес­ли не хо­чешь рас­ши­рить круг пос­вя­щен­ных до гра­ниц Ман­хетте­на!   
\- Ох, я не по­дума­ла… - спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся Рей­чел, - прос­то, у нас сей­час с Май­ком…  
\- Ни­как, - жес­тко пре­рыва­ет ее Дон­на, - и ес­ли ты бу­дешь про­дол­жать в том же ду­хе, эта са­мая Ло­ла окон­ча­тель­но ря­дом с ним зак­ре­пит­ся и бро­сит якорь!  
\- Бо­же мой! – су­дорож­но вы­дыха­ет та, - ну что же я мо­гу, Дон­на? Он да­же не раз­го­вари­ва­ет со мной у ки­ос­ка с буб­ли­ками, ес­ли мы там слу­чай­но встре­ча­ем­ся пе­ред ра­ботой… - Дон­на изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся сох­ра­нить на ли­це в ме­ру со­чувс­тву­ющее вы­раже­ние, - Спра­шива­ет – го­рячий ли и с ка­кой на­чин­кой.  
\- Здесь ныть­ем и уп­ре­ками ты его толь­ко от се­бя от­вра­тишь, - не­ожи­дан­но глу­боко­мыс­ленно за­яв­ля­ет Дон­на, - вы же на­чина­ли, как друзья, вот и зас­тавь его вер­нуть­ся к этим от­но­шени­ям… а там, гля­дишь и де­ти пой­дут.  
\- Дон­на… - слег­ка пе­рег­нув со сму­щени­ем, Рейч лис­та­ет ежед­невник, - это прак­ти­чес­ки так­же труд­но, как вер­нуть­ся в прош­лое и не ез­дить к Ло­гану тем ут­ром… Он ко мне сей­час да­же по по­воду ра­боты не об­ра­ща­ет­ся – все сам.  
\- Да, Грет­хен вряд ли бы хоть паль­цем ра­ди не­го ше­вель­ну­ла, - ми­молет­но-не­доволь­ным то­ном от­ве­ча­ет она, - на­до бы, кста­ти, поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать на­ше по­пол­не­ние, а то сов­сем не­хоро­шо вы­ходит. Да, - она ус­пе­ва­ет пе­рех­ва­тить Рей­чел уже в две­рях, - А те­бя, моя до­рогая, во­об­ще-то Лу­ис ис­кал. Я ска­зала, что ты в уни­вер­си­тете и у те­бя важ­ный тест.  
\- Спа­сибо, что прик­ры­ва­ешь, Дон­на!  
\- Пус­тя­ки, ру­ку на­била – на тво­ем Май­ке…  
  
  
\- Ты хо­тела… - вой­дя в кон­фе­ренц-зал, где рань­ше был ка­бинет Хар­дма­на, мо­мен­таль­но со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­шись, Хар­ви ме­ня­ет тон, - Джес­си­ка… За­чем они здесь?  
\- Мис­тер Ву­долл хо­чет сде­лать ка­кое-то за­яв­ле­ние, нас­коль­ко я по­няла, - не по­вора­чива­ясь от ок­на, от­ве­ча­ет она, - но мис­тер Мал­ло­ун нас­та­ива­ет на при­сутс­твии всех имен­ных пар­тне­ров, ждем Лу­иса.  
\- Эрик, ты ре­шил вос­поль­зо­вать­ся мо­им лю­без­ным пред­ло­жени­ем? – при­сев на край сто­ла, Хар­ви пы­та­ет­ся про­щупать поч­ву, - Тог­да об­ра­тил­ся не по ад­ре­су, Мал­ло­ун у нас уже не ра­бота­ет.  
\- Я про­шу не го­ворить с мо­им кли­ен­том, Хар­ви, - дос­та­точ­но рез­ко уре­зони­ва­ет его Джефф, сколь­знув не­понят­ным взгля­дом в сто­рону не­под­вижной Джес­си­ки, - мы объ­яс­ним при­чины на­шего при­сутс­твия здесь, как толь­ко… А вот и он… - пре­рыва­ет он сам се­бе, ком­менти­руя бод­рое по­яв­ле­ние в кон­фе­ренц-за­ле треть­его имен­но­го пар­тне­ра.  
\- Джес­си­ка, ты хо­тела ме­ня ви­деть? О, Джефф! А что ты тут по­терял? Мис­тер Ву­долл, не ду­мал что уви­жу вас сно­ва – не по ту сто­рону ре­шет­ки!  
\- Итак – мы все в сбо­ре, как вы и про­сили, джентль­ме­ны, - раз­вернув­шись, она отод­ви­га­ет бли­жай­ший стул, - за­чем вы здесь?  
\- Для то­го, что­бы пе­редать вам это, - бесс­трас­тным, как ему ка­жет­ся, то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мал­ло­ун, пе­реки­дывая ей че­рез стол пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми.  
\- Это – ис­ко­вое за­яв­ле­ние, - ком­менти­ру­ет Джес­си­ка, гля­дя на не­го, - с от­кры­той да­той. Мис­тер Ву­долл что-то име­ет про­тив нас?  
\- Мис­тер Ву­долл счи­та­ет, - мгно­вен­но раз­ду­ва­ясь от собс­твен­ной зна­чимос­ти, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - что ва­ша фир­ма в ли­це при­сутс­тву­юще­го здесь имен­но­го пар­тне­ра за­нима­лась не­закон­ным его прес­ле­дова­ни­ем – это раз, на­мерен­но по­лома­ла его карь­еру – это два и свя­зала с прес­тупле­ни­ем, к ко­торо­му мой кли­ент не име­ет ни­како­го от­но­шения. Как ты за­мети­ла, Джес­си­ка, - он пе­рехо­дит на бо­лее лич­ный тон, - да­та не прос­тавле­на и са­мо за­яв­ле­ние мы еще не по­дали. Мы удов­летво­рим­ся де­неж­ной ком­пенса­ци­ей и ус­тным приз­на­ни­ем ви­ны, не пуб­личным.  
\- Да?! А мо­жет, мне еще и га­зеты те­бе по ут­рам при­носить, Эрик? – не сдер­жавшись, Хар­ви яз­вит, - вмес­те с ко­фе?!  
\- Хар­ви! – по­лос­нув по не­му жес­тким взгля­дом, Джес­си­ка от­прав­ля­ет пап­ку об­ратно, - Это весь­ма за­нима­тель­но, мис­тер Мал­ло­ун, для чте­ния в ту­але­те.   
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать – у нас нет до­каза­тель­ств для су­да? Они бу­дут, как и по­каза­ния сви­дете­лей… Не прав­да ли, Лу­ис? – не об­ра­щая вни­мания на на­бычив­ше­гося треть­его имен­но­го пар­тне­ра, Джефф про­дол­жа­ет, - очень ин­те­рес­но, Джес­си­ка, по ка­кому прин­ци­пу вы от­би­ра­ете – чье имя ве­шать на сте­ну сле­ду­ющим…  
\- Вы за­кон­чи­ли? – она под­ни­ма­ет­ся, да­вая по­нять – что да. Мал­ло­ун без слов сле­ду­ет ее при­меру, про­пус­кая так ни сло­ва и не ска­зав­ше­го Ву­дол­ла впе­ред, за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся в две­рях, - Не сто­ит ду­мать слиш­ком дол­го, Эрик жаж­дет пой­ти в суд и я вряд ли смо­гу дол­го его удер­жи­вать пус­ты­ми обе­щани­ями.  
  
\- Я не хо­чу это­го про­из­но­сить, Джес­си­ка, - пер­вым на­руша­ет во­царив­шу­юся ти­шину Лу­ис, - но имен­но о та­кой си­ту­ации я и го­ворил се­год­ня ночью.  
\- Это ты об оче­ред­ной сво­ей ге­ни­аль­ной идее? – пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви, уг­ро­жа­юще над­ви­га­ясь на на­пыщен­но­го Лу­иса, - за­щита от ду­рака? Тог­да это­му фон­ду на­до прис­во­ить твое имя!  
\- Не на ме­ня со­бира­ют­ся по­давать в суд! – с не­ожи­дан­ной зло­бой ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот, - не в пер­вый, меж­ду про­чим, раз! Ты вра­гов на­жива­ешь с лег­костью, а рас­пла­чива­ет­ся за это по­том Джес­си­ка и пар­тне­ры!   
\- Не те­бе ме­ня учить, Лу­ис! Ты ла­жал столь­ко раз, что впо­ру на­чинать счет вес­ти тво­им уда­чам, - ста­ра­ясь сдер­жи­вать­ся, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - и твое воз­вра­щение, да еще и с по­выше­ни­ем, пос­ле гром­ко­го уволь­не­ния, вы­зыва­ет ку­да боль­ше воп­ро­сов у кон­ку­рен­тов, чем их пре­тен­зии ко мне!  
\- Не я при­вел в фир­му Май­ка! – за­водит ста­рую плас­тинку тот, мо­мен­таль­но вы­водя Хар­ви из се­бя, - Да?! Те­бе на­пом­нить, что имен­но ты на­нял его во вто­рой раз и имен­но ты под­су­нул его фаль­ши­вое досье сво­ей обо­жа­емой Шей­ле в ар­хив! Будь пос­ле­дова­телен, Лу­ис и не ва­ли все на ме­ня!  
\- Прек­ра­тите! – гром­ко об­ры­ва­ет их пе­репал­ку Джес­си­ка, - я не бу­ду боль­ше ми­ровым судь­ей в ва­ших аб­сур­дных спо­рах! Лу­ис, ты вы­несешь сей­час на рас­смот­ре­ние пар­тне­ров свое пред­ло­жение, мы те­бя выс­лу­ша­ем… - дож­давшись, по­ка дверь за тем зак­ро­ет­ся, она по­вора­чива­ет­ся к взбе­шен­но­му Хар­ви, - а ты бу­дешь мол­чать и слу­шать, как мол­чу и слу­шаю я!  
\- Джес­си­ка…  
\- Нет! Сей­час я не хо­чу это об­суждать, у них что-то есть на те­бя, ина­че Джефф не вел бы се­бя … по-свин­ски. По­думай – что это мо­жет быть и как нам это­го их ли­шить. По­тому что я не хо­чу ус­ту­пать Джеф­фу!  
  
  
\- Нет, ты серь­ез­но? – Майк не­довер­чи­во улы­ба­ет­ся, гла­дя в чес­тные гла­за Ло­лы, - ты и прав­да пры­гала с тар­занкой?  
\- Гос­по­ди, вре­мена­ми ты – со­вер­шенный ре­бенок! – не от­ве­чая, она ка­ча­ет го­ловой, воз­вра­ща­ясь к но­ут­бу­ку, - вот смот­ри, мне уда­лось прой­ти весь де­неж­ный путь в об­ратную сто­рону и, ка­жет­ся, ис­точник де­нег в Ев­ро­пе, но не это Швей­ца­рия. Ту­да они уже упа­ли, но все выг­ля­дит так, что Меж­ду­народ­ный банк – их от­прав­ная точ­ка.  
\- Оф­фшо­ры? – со зна­ни­ем де­ла уточ­ня­ет Майк, скло­ня­ясь бли­же.  
\- Нет, Бри­тан­ские ос­тро­ва…  
Рей­чел, ос­та­новив­шись на по­роге, с уси­ли­ем изоб­ра­зив на ли­це неч­то на­поми­на­ющее при­вет­ли­вое вы­раже­ние, вкли­нива­ет­ся в раз­го­вор.  
\- Майк, прос­ти что от­вле­каю… Но мне нуж­ны справ­ки по слу­ча­ям рей­дерс­тва на­ших кли­ен­тов. Дон­на ска­зала - ты со­бирал эту ин­форма­цию не­дав­но. Здравс­твуй­те, я – Рей­чел Зейн, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет она, ад­ре­су­ясь к Ло­ле.  
\- А за­чем те­бе? – вир­ту­оз­но вста­вая на ее пу­ти, воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет Майк.  
\- Лу­ис хо­чет свод­ную таб­ли­цу к со­веща­нию пар­тне­ров, - она смот­рит пря­мо, - а это все­го че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Я ду­мала, что за­копа­юсь в ар­хи­ве на пол­дня, но Дон­на под­ска­зала бо­лее прос­той путь. Так у те­бя есть эти дан­ные?  
\- Дер­жи, - он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из-под ки­пы бу­маг пап­ку ве­селень­ко­го от­тенка, - толь­ко тут наб­роски от ру­ки, я же для се­бя де­лал…  
\- Ты за­был - я чу­дес­но раз­би­раю твой по­черк, ми­лый, - ко­кет­ли­во улыб­нувшись, Рей­чел ки­ва­ет сра­зу обо­им, - бы­ло при­ят­но уви­деть вас во пло­ти, мисс Джен­сен. Ду­маю, Майк ре­шит все ва­ши проб­ле­мы – он это мо­жет!  
  
\- Бро­сай все, ты мне ну­жен! – бе­зап­пе­ляци­он­ным то­ном с по­рога про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, меж­ду де­лом ки­вая Ло­ле.  
\- Но мы… но я тут… Рей­чел… - ни­как не мо­жет за­кон­чить ни од­но из пред­ло­жений Майк.  
\- Ло­ла, иди в нап­равле­нии мо­его ка­бине­та, по до­роге нат­кнешь­ся на по­хожую на Цер­бе­ра да­му, она угос­тит те­бя ча­ем с пе­чень­ем, - мяг­ко вып­ро­водив ее, Хар­ви обоз­ре­ва­ет раз­вал, име­ну­емый _ра­бочим бес­по­ряд­ком_ , на сто­ле сво­его быв­ше­го по­допеч­но­го.  
\- Что слу­чилось, Хар­ви? – по­дой­дя бли­же, тот при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на край сто­ла, - Грет­хен ска­зала, что те­бя Джес­си­ка хо­тела ви­деть в ма­лом кон­фе­ренц-за­ле, даль­ше?  
\- А даль­ше… - сум­рачно от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - при­шел Мал­ло­ун с Ву­дол­лом, они пла­ниру­ют по­иметь от нас жир­ный ку­сок пи­рога и мои лич­ные из­ви­нения на сал­фетке!   
\- Ву­долл со­шел с ума? Он же толь­ко что из­бе­жал тюрь­мы с от­чужде­ни­ем всех на­коп­ле­ний в поль­зу го­сударс­тва! Ему бы си­деть ти­хо и ра­довать­ся, – Хар­ви слег­ка ус­ме­ха­ет­ся в от­вет.  
\- Ви­димо, не это – пре­дел его меч­та­ний. А ес­ли учесть, что КЦБ сме­нило фор­му­лиров­ку его ухо­да, за­менив «уволь­не­ние» на «от­став­ка по се­мей­ным об­сто­ятель­ствам», да еще и ком­пенса­цию за все пол­го­да, что он был под следс­тви­ем, вып­ла­тили…  
\- По­хоже, нек­то креп­ко дер­жит их на крюч­ке, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Майк, - это уже да­же не пис­то­лет у вис­ка, это – ядер­ная кноп­ка.  
\- И нам нуж­но ее очень быс­тро най­ти и де­ак­ти­виро­вать. – Майк за­чаро­вано ки­ва­ет, что-то прок­ру­чивая в го­лове и не­ожи­дан­но вски­дыва­ет­ся, - Бо­га ра­ди, Хар­ви, что ты сде­лал Форс­тма­ну?! Я не по­верил в эти твои бай­ки пол­го­да на­зад и не ве­рю сей­час. У вас обо­их есть неч­то очень серь­ез­ное друг на дру­га, и ког­да он по­нял, что ты так и не рас­крыл кар­ты – он по­шел ва банк! Он то­же  _иг­ра­ет от че­лове­ка_  и быть мо­жет го­раз­до луч­ше те­бя!   
\- Ник­то не иг­ра­ет луч­ше ме­ня, - от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, зак­ры­вая дверь сво­его ста­рого офи­са, - осо­бен­но – Форс­тман. Он во­об­ще ни­ког­да не иг­ра­ет, он ме­ня­ет пра­вила под се­бя, заг­ре­бая куш. – Сев нап­ро­тив, он го­ворит мед­ленно, под­би­рая сло­ва, - Я раз­ва­лил од­но де­ло – о на­лого­об­ло­жении ком­па­нии сред­ней ру­ки, Ка­мерон пе­редал его мне, там все бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки сде­лано, ос­та­валось до­жать сви­дете­лей и выс­ту­пить с об­ви­нитель­ной речью…  
\- И как ты вык­ру­тил­ся?  
\- Оно не бы­ло в су­де, - бес­цвет­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - я раз­ва­лил его по прось­бе Форс­тма­на. Об этом ник­то, кро­ме не­го, не знал. От Ка­меро­на по­лучил на­гоняй, но фи­нан­сы – не убий­ство, в кон­це кон­цов… А то, что я рас­ска­зал КЦБ – чис­тая прав­да и име­ло мес­то быть, толь­ко нем­но­го поз­же…  
\- Ког­да Форс­тман те­бя окон­ча­тель­но к стен­ке при­жал, - по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет Майк, - и ты мог толь­ко уте­реть­ся и уй­ти.  
\- Я мно­гое бы мог, но… - чуть по­жав пле­чами, Хар­ви поз­во­ля­ет се­бе ус­мешку, - спо­соб­ность ду­мать и выс­тра­ивать стра­тегии иног­да за­паз­ды­ва­ет, а Форс­тман уме­ет очень лов­ко под­вести нуж­ную ему мо­раль под лю­бой пос­ту­пок.  
\- А Ас­тон Мар­тин здесь при чем? – Хар­ви сно­ва ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, под­ни­ма­ясь, - Это бы­ло что-то вро­де сла­бо, для нас обо­их.   
\- Пос­той, - Майк под­ни­ма­ет­ся сле­дом, - я хо­чу пос­мотреть то де­ло… - на вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд стар­ше­го он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - да ни в жизнь не по­верю, что та­кую бом­бу на это­го коз­ла не при­дер­жал! Ес­ли уж вез­де­сущая Дон­на смог­ла по­иметь ком­про­мат на Ка­меро­на и в нуж­ное вре­мя под­су­нуть его Джес­си­ке…   
\- Нам не нуж­ны хит­ро­ум­ные ком­би­нации, - взяв­шись за руч­ку две­ри, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - на них мо­жем по­гореть. Что-то прос­тое и неб­роское…  
\- Как – нап­ри­мер взять у КЦБ мик­ро­фон и по­гово­рить с Форс­тма­ном о  _ста­рых день­ках_? – иро­низи­ру­ет Ма­лой  
\- Клас­си­ка всег­да в мо­де, - воз­ра­жа­ет тот, - он ми­гом ус­по­ко­ил­ся, ког­да по­нял – о чем пой­дет речь.  
\- И это бы­ло хо­рошо?  
\- Я рас­счи­тывал, что Кэ­хилл най­дет де­неж­ный след без на­шего учас­тия, - по­яс­ня­ет Хар­ви, - но увы,  _все при­ходит­ся де­лать са­мому_!  
\- Ес­ли хо­чешь, что­бы это бы­ло сде­лано, - раз­во­дит ру­ками Майк, - и мне ка­жет­ся, что ты его толь­ко боль­ше ра­зоз­лил и те­перь… - вни­матель­ный взгляд Хар­ви зас­тавля­ет его ос­та­новить­ся и за­думать­ся, - и те­перь… - про­дол­жа­ет он, гля­дя пат­ро­ну в гла­за, - Форс­тман дей­ству­ет, не осо­бо ог­ля­дыва­ясь на пра­вила и за­коны, что очень на ру­ку Кэ­хил­лу!  
\- Ум­ничка! А те­перь еще быс­трень­ко  _изоб­ре­ти ве­лоси­пед_  на те­му – чем мы мо­жем пос­лать Мал­ло­уна с Ву­дол­лом очень да­леко и на­дол­го, и пой­дем по до­мам, рас­ки­дывать моз­га­ми в нап­равле­нии пре­сече­ния под­рывной де­ятель­нос­ти.  
\- А тут все прос­то, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - они нас­та­ива­ют на кон­три­буции и со­болез­но­вани­ях, ина­че мо­гут что-то предъ­явить, так пусть предъ­яв­ля­ют! Про­цесс им не­выго­ден, хо­тя бы по­тому что мы по­тянем за Ву­дол­ла и вы­тянем ес­ли не са­мого Форс­тма­на, то его тень… Зна­чит, они по-лю­бому бу­дут до­гова­ривать­ся…  
\- Ну­жен тот, кто убол­та­ет их на хрен! – Хар­ви впе­рива­ет­ся взгля­дом в не­ожи­дан­но раз­ве­селив­ше­гося Ма­лого, - Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Нет и еще раз -нет!  
\- Брось, Хар­ви, ты сам ду­ма­ешь - как я! – Майк улы­ба­ет­ся во весь рот, - кро­ме не­го, нет дру­гого та­кого. Джес­си­ке не нуж­но лиш­ний раз под­став­лять се­бя под удар, ты ведь со мной сог­ла­сен! Я мо­гу сам поз­во­нить…  
\- Я сам! – сно­ва сде­лав неп­ро­ница­емое ли­цо, от­ве­ча­ет он, - Джес­си­ку на­до пре­дуп­ре­дить… Да, а что от те­бя хо­тела Рей­чел?   
\- Спи­сок кли­ен­тов фир­мы, на ко­торые по­куша­лись не­из­вес­тные си­лы, как на ком­па­нию мис­те­ра Джен­се­на.  
\- Вун­деркинд… в Юлии Це­зари те­бе вы­бить­ся не све­тит, - еще раз де­монс­тра­тив­но обоз­ре­вая ха­ос на сто­ле сво­его быв­ше­го под­чи­нен­но­го, Хар­ви ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - как это ты умуд­рился по­пасть в под­каблуч­ни­ки, ми­нуя глав­ные ве­хи на этом скор­бном пу­ти…  
\- Муж­чи­на… ра­ди жен­щи­ны, ко­торая зна­чит для не­го… - ста­ра­ясь при­дать се­бе со­лид­ности, буб­нит Майк.  
\- Ин­форма­ция бес­смыс­ленная вви­ду аб­со­лют­ной бе­зот­но­ситель­нос­ти к упо­мяну­тым фи­гуран­там! – лег­ко сби­ва­ет его с тол­ку Хар­ви, рас­се­ян­но пе­реби­рая пап­ки у то­го на сто­ле. – А по­чему Рей­чел этим за­нима­ет­ся?  
Под его ос­трым взгля­дом млад­ший не­лов­ко по­яс­ня­ет, - Она ведь те­перь у Лу­иса в по­мощ­ни­ках, Дон­на это ус­тро­ила.  
\- Вот да­же как… - стар­ший убе­дил­ся, что до­бил­ся пол­но­го вза­имо­пони­мания, - ну что ж… ра­ди _лю­бимой_  – да­вай, дей­ствуй. – Хар­ви обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, - Рей­чел обя­затель­но спро­сит, что я обо всем этом ду­маю – со­ору­ди прав­до­подоб­ную вер­сию.  
\- Ты прос­то спих­нул со сто­ла все лиш­нее и пол­ча­са яз­вил, раз­би­рая мою ла­жу с Ги­ано­пуло­сом, - Майк скри­вил­ся, - так пой­дет?  
\- Впол­не, - удов­летво­рен­но кив­нув, Хар­ви до­бав­ля­ет, - кста­ти, вун­деркинд, в тво­ей си­ту­ации есть спа­ситель­ный вер­няк – фик­тивный брак.  
  
  
\- И что это сей­час та­кое бы­ло, Лу­ис?! – по­пер­хнув­шись ак­ку­рат­но на­резан­ным биф­штек­сом, Лу­ис под­ни­ма­ет взгляд от та­рел­ки, на­тыка­ясь на очень зло­го Мал­ло­уна  
\- В смыс­ле? Я не по­нял…  
\- Не по­нял?! – тот с ви­димым уси­ли­ем удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от же­лания за груд­ки вы­тащить его из-за сто­ла и дол­го тряс­ти, что­бы го­лова мо­талась, как гру­ша. – Ты сог­ла­сил­ся на сот­рудни­чес­тво, а ве­дешь се­бя с на­ми так, буд­то мы пе­рес­па­ли!   
\- А че­го ты хо­тел – пред­ло­жения ру­ки и сер­дца?! - ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот, тща­тель­но вы­тирая рот сал­феткой – ис­порчен оче­ред­ной обед! – Я ска­зал, что по­могу вам, но не на гла­зах же у Джес­си­ки я это дол­жен де­лать! Се­год­ня мне уда­лось про­тол­кнуть пред­ло­жение об от­числе­нии час­ти при­были пар­тне­ров в спе­ци­аль­ный фонд, это не оз­ву­чива­лось, но все по­няли – для чь­их имен­но про­махов он пред­назна­чен. Ес­ли вы зап­ро­сите оп­ре­делен­ную сум­му, нам удас­тся хо­рошо пот­рясти мош­ну фир­мы.  
\- Ты не по­нял нас, Лу­ис, - его до­воль­ная ус­мешка вя­нет под на­пором през­ри­тель­но­го вы­соко­мерия Джеф­фа, - на­ша цель не день­ги, они идут до­пол­ни­тель­ным бо­нусом ко все­му про­чему.   
\- А че­го же вы с Ву­дол­лом хо­тите? – не­веро­ят­но ту­пит Лу­ис.  
\- Уб­рать Хар­ви Спек­те­ра из юрис­пру­ден­ции, так да­леко – нас­коль­ко это во­об­ще воз­можно. Ес­ли по­лучит­ся – выс­та­вить его из Кол­ле­гии, - каж­дое его сло­во по­вер­га­ет Лу­иса во все бо­лее су­евер­ный ужас, - и оп­ре­делен­но, на фир­ме его быть не дол­жно. Рав­но как и в лю­бой дру­гой ком­па­нии, хоть как-то с юрис­пру­ден­ци­ей свя­зан­ной.   
\- Вы с ума сош­ли что ли?! Да с че­го это вдруг Хар­ви ли­шат пра­ва на … - на­чина­ет бы­ло воз­му­щать­ся Лу­ис и тут же зах­ло­пыва­ет рот, вы­тара­щива­ясь на вни­ма­юще­го ему Джеф­фа, - Я пас! – вы­дав­ли­ва­ет он, - мы го­вори­ли толь­ко о том, что я ста­ну уп­равля­ющим пар­тне­ром и боль­ше ни­каких пе­ремен не бу­дет. Хар­ви – мой друг! Джес­си­ка… они все - моя семья и я не со­бира­юсь ста­новить­ся пре­дате­лем…  
\- Да ты дав­но им стал, Лу­ис, - выс­лу­шав его, со­вер­шенно спо­кой­но ре­аги­ру­ет Мал­ло­ун, - и дос­та­точ­но дав­но. Да­же то, как ты вер­нулся имен­ным пар­тне­ром – по­пахи­ва­ет, а уж все ос­таль­ные твои под­ви­ги… - пос­ту­кивая паль­ца­ми по сто­лу, он про­дол­жа­ет, - ты очень кра­сиво и пра­виль­но го­воришь, Лу­ис… семья… что мо­жет быть важ­нее это­го, - тот важ­но ки­ва­ет в такт его сло­вам. – Ду­маю, имен­но по­это­му ты сде­ла­ешь для нас все, что мы хо­тим и най­дешь воз­можность и спо­соб все ре­али­зовать, ведь ты не хо­чешь, что­бы и ком­па­ния тво­ей лю­бимой сес­тры Эс­тер вош­ла в тот са­мый спи­сок? У нее нет бу­фер­но­го ка­пита­ла, все ак­ти­вы в обо­роте и боль­шая часть в обес­пе­чении зай­ма. Ей не­чем бу­дет от­ку­пать­ся, в слу­чае че­го.  
\- Вы не пос­ме­ете! Эта ком­па­ния – вся ее жизнь, она в нее ду­шу вло­жила! – на­чина­ет пле­вать­ся Лу­ис, Мал­ло­ун сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, - Так и я о чем, ты вер­но ска­зал – семья это са­мое важ­ное…   
\- Сог­ла­шение, что зас­та­вил под­пи­сать ме­ня Форс­тман, - не гля­дя на не­го, бор­мо­чет он, - преж­де чем за­копать его в до­кумен­тах, я его ис­пра­вил… Форс­тман сам под­ска­зал мне, я был в от­ча­янье!   
\- Мы все по­нима­ем, Лу­ис, - ус­по­ка­ива­ющим то­ном под­держи­ва­ет его Джефф, - не­важ­но, чье имя там сто­ит…  
\- Хар­ви… - от­ры­вис­то за­кан­чи­ва­ет он, - гряз­ную сдел­ку про­водил Хар­ви Спек­тер.  
  
  
\- По­чему те­бя не бы­ло на соб­ра­нии пар­тне­ров? – Джес­си­ка не счи­тая, уби­ра­ет сда­чу, удоб­нее пе­рех­ва­тывая го­рячий буб­лик и ста­кан с ко­фе.  
\- По­тому что ты са­ма пос­ла­ла ме­ня ис­кать то, что есть у Мал­ло­уна, - с лег­кой ус­мешкой от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, при­кан­чи­вая свой.  
\- На­шел?!  
\- Мы над этим ра­бота­ем…  
\- Зна­чит, у те­бя ни­чего нет, Майк изоб­ра­жа­ет из се­бя Це­заря, а ты здесь буб­ли­ками ба­лу­ешь­ся!   
\- Я и те­бе ку­пил, - ус­пе­ва­ет вста­вить Хар­ви, - с сы­ром, твой лю­бимый… - сме­рив его вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом, Джес­си­ка за­бира­ет па­кет из его рук.  
\- Это все рав­но те­бе не по­может, Лу­ис про­тащил свое пред­ло­жение!  
\- Ты по­это­му та­кая вздрю­чен­ная, - прис­тро­ив­шись ря­дом, он урав­ни­ва­ет шаг, - это бы­ло не­из­бежно.  
\- Ты как-то слиш­ком спо­ко­ен для та­кого ро­да но­вос­тей, - она сво­рачи­ва­ет к Цен­траль­но­му Пар­ку, - есть что-то, че­го я не ви­жу?  
\- Кар­тинка у нас с то­бой пе­ред гла­зами оди­нако­вая, - до­пив свой ко­фе, он выб­ра­сыва­ет смя­тый ста­кан, - но трак­то­вать ее эле­мен­ты мож­но по-раз­но­му.  
\- Объ­яс­ни, - она опус­ка­ет­ся на бли­жай­шую скамью, Хар­ви са­дит­ся ря­дом.  
\- Ты зна­ешь, что ин­форма­ция по Ги­ано­пуло­су утек­ла и сдел­ка мог­ла сор­вать­ся… - она мол­ча под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, - спи­сок ком­па­ний, ко­торые за пос­ледний ме­сяц от­би­вались от по­пыток их пе­реку­пить, се­год­ня сроч­но по­надо­бились Лу­ису, этот вне­зап­ный фонд име­ни ме­ня… Ну и Мал­ло­ун с Ву­дол­лом, ожи­дав­шие имен­но его, что­бы объ­явить об ис­ке, ад­ре­сован­ном мне.  
\- Ты счи­та­ешь, что Лу­ис спо­собен…  
\- Да на что угод­но! – пе­реби­ва­ет ее Хар­ви, - при­чем, со­вер­шенно ис­крен­не бу­дет объ­яс­нять, в том чис­ле и са­мому се­бе, что де­ла­ет это во бла­го… Са­мо  _бла­го_  мо­жет варь­иро­вать­ся от лич­но­го удобс­тва до ин­те­ресов фир­мы и неп­ре­мен­но в та­кой пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти! Он же под­махнул, не гля­дя, сог­ла­сие на пе­ревод де­нег Форс­тма­на че­рез оф­фшо­ры за оп­ре­делен­ную сум­му на свой счет, а по­том еще и до­думал­ся пой­ти и рас­ска­зать об этом Ву­дол­лу.  
\- Мне нуж­но что-то ве­сомее тво­ей ин­ту­иции, Хар­ви, что­бы отс­тра­нить его или во­об­ще за­водить по­доб­ный раз­го­вор.  
\- Я по­нимаю, - он ки­ва­ет, - мы ра­бота­ем, Джес­си­ка. Еще од­но, - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет он дви­жение – под­нять­ся, - в слу­чае, ес­ли Ву­долл все-та­ки за­те­ет про­цесс, да и прос­то на сле­ду­ющей встре­че, я не хо­чу, что­бы ты при­нима­ла на се­бя обя­зан­ности мо­его юрис­та.   
\- Бо­ишь­ся, что я не смо­гу про­тивос­то­ять Джеф­фу…  
\- Не хо­чу, что­бы у не­го бы­ла да­же воз­можность – оби­деть те­бя, - мяг­че обыч­но­го по­яс­ня­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Хо­рошо, тог­да – ко­го ты хо­чешь, что­бы я приг­ла­сила? – она за­мол­ка­ет в ожи­дании. Пред­ви­дя ее ре­ак­цию, он про­из­но­сит как мож­но бо­лее ин­диффе­рен­тным то­ном, - Тан­не­ра. Тре­виса Тан­не­ра.  
  
  
\- Харв, опять ты и в мо­ем спор­тза­ле! – встре­ча­ет его впол­не доб­ро­душ­ной ух­мылкой Тан­нер, - че­го ра­ди ты при­тащил­ся на дру­гой ко­нец го­рода? Толь­ко не го­вори Хар­дман, не го­вори – Хар­дман, по­тому что в этом слу­чае те­бе ну­жен не я, а хо­роший пси­хи­атр, ну или пло­хой пси­хоте­рапевт. А тут ты впол­не спра­вишь­ся и без мо­ей по­мощи или без­вре­мен­ный уход ры­жей бес­тии не нас­толь­ко пот­ряс ос­но­вы тво­его ми­роз­да­ния, Харв?  
\- В нос ты се­год­ня все рав­но не по­лучишь, Тре­вис, - при­дер­жи­вая для не­го ка­наты рин­га, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - как бы ни ста­рал­ся. Мне нуж­но от те­бя кое-что, и это са­мое что ты бу­дешь прос­то счас­тлив мне дать.  
\- За­ин­три­говал, - не скры­ва­ет сво­его от­но­шения Тан­нер, - по­дож­ди – я пе­ре­оде­нусь и по­гово­рим.  
\- Мы впол­не мо­жем это сов­местить, - сле­дом за ним вхо­дя в раз­де­вал­ку, от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, - на це­ремо­нии нет вре­мени.  
\- Ты в цей­тно­те? Как-то не вя­жет­ся это с об­ра­зом луч­ше­го кло­узе­ра Нью-Й­ор­ка.  
\- У всех бы­ва­ют не­удач­ные дни, Тан­нер, - Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся воз­ле ря­да зак­ры­тых шкаф­чи­ков, - у нас, по­хоже, этот пе­ри­од как-то под­за­тянул­ся  
\- На фир­ме? – не гля­дя, при­выч­но за­вязы­вая гал­стук, уточ­ня­ет тот, - и чем я мо­гу по­мочь, что ты ко мне при­шел?  
\- Пред­став­лять мои ин­те­ресы, фир­ме и мне ад­ре­су­ют иск…  
\- И Джес­си­ка не име­ет пра­ва выс­ту­пать как твой ад­во­кат, и как гла­ва фир­мы-от­ветчи­ка, - Хар­ви одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет.  
\- А ведь ты прав, она дей­стви­тель­но не мо­жет быть мо­им ад­во­катом. Ты сог­ла­сен?   
\- И ты не хо­чешь слы­шать мой сар­казм и иро­нию, - под­нявшись, Тан­нер ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред ним, - ни­чего, кро­ме сог­ла­сия, так?  
\- Я бы не при­шел к те­бе, ес­ли бы не был в нем уве­рен, - па­риру­ет Хар­ви, ед­ва улы­ба­ясь, - кро­ме оче­вид­ных при­чин, Трев, ты мне дол­жен…  
\- Ес­ли мы сей­час нач­нем кре­диты друг дру­гу предъ­яв­лять, Харв, - с от­ра­жени­ем его ус­мешки от­зы­ва­ет­ся Тан­нер, - это на­дол­го за­тянет­ся. Я сог­ла­шусь, но – мне нуж­на пол­ная ин­форма­ция о де­ле.  
\- Идем, я тут ви­дел ан­глий­ский паб не­пода­леку – там и по­гово­рим.  
  
  
\- Мис­тер Джен­сен, пол­ковник, - Майк про­ходит в по-во­ен­но­му ас­ке­тич­но об­став­ленный ка­бинет от­ца Ло­лы.  
\- У вас для ме­ня есть хо­рошие но­вос­ти, Майк? – не по­вора­чива­ясь от ок­на, от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - по­тому что срок оп­ци­она ис­те­ка­ет к по­луно­чи и зав­тра мы ока­жем­ся там, где бы­ли два дня на­зад. И мо­гу с уве­рен­ностью ска­зать, - раз­вернув­шись, он вцеп­ля­ет­ся в Май­ка жес­тким взгля­дом, - мы про­иг­ра­ем бой.   
\- Это не ва­ше сра­жение, пол­ковник, - не­воль­но пе­рехо­дя вслед за ним на во­ен­ную тер­ми­ноло­гию, от­ве­ча­ет он, - вы прос­то ока­зались в ра­ди­усе по­раже­ния це­ли и удоб­ной ми­шенью для прис­тре­ла… В об­щем, - он с со­жале­ни­ем улы­ба­ет­ся, - вы впол­не мо­жете уй­ти, сме­нив юрис­тов, и все очень быс­тро за­кон­чится.  
\- Мы не бро­са­ем сво­их, мо­лодой че­ловек, в де­сан­те так не при­нято, - сов­сем не шу­тя, об­ры­ва­ет его отец Ло­лы, - и вмес­то то­го, что­бы пред­ла­гать мне де­зер­тирс­тво, при­думай­те – как спас­ти по­ложе­ние. Ло­ла очень вы­соко оце­нила ва­ши умс­твен­ные спо­соб­ности.  
\- Она мне ль­стит, - сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, на этот раз со­вер­шенно ис­крен­не, Майк. – Тем не ме­нее, вы­ход есть – объ­еди­нитесь с Гил­ли­сом, его фар­ма­цев­ти­чес­кая ли­ния толь­ко при­об­ре­тет, ес­ли ва­ши хи­мичес­кие ла­бора­тории по очис­тке до­быва­емых про­дук­тов бу­дут еще и из ос­татков БА­Ды про­из­во­дить. – Майк, про­гова­ривая пред­ло­жение, ме­тодич­но рас­кры­ва­ет пе­ред пол­ковни­ком пап­ки с до­кумен­та­ми, - Вот чер­но­вик до­гово­ра о сли­янии ва­шей до­чер­ней ком­па­нии и фар­ма­цев­ти­чес­кой се­ти У­ол­те­ра Гил­ли­са, ес­ли вас все ус­тра­ива­ет, то я под­го­тов­лю их до по­луно­чи.   
\- А вы неп­ло­хо со­об­ра­жа­ете, - прог­ля­дывая до­кумен­ты, за­меча­ет тот, - и раз­би­ра­етесь в том, о чем го­вори­те, а не твер­ди­те за­учен­но как по­пугай то, что вам со­об­щи­ли на­нятые фир­мой эк­спер­ты. – Про­лис­тав мно­гос­тра­нич­ный до­говор до кон­ца, пол­ковник Мак­Ку­инн под­ни­ма­ет взгляд, не­ожи­дан­но рез­ко ин­те­ресу­ясь, - Не хо­тите пе­рей­ти ко мне?   
\- Бла­года­рю от все­го сер­дца, мис­тер Джен­сен, - пот­ря­сен­но ки­ва­ет Майк, - и вы­нуж­ден от­ка­зать. Пол­го­да на­зад я уже ухо­дил с фир­мы, сме­нив род де­ятель­нос­ти на ин­вести­ци­он­ный бан­кинг… все за­кон­чи­лось да­леко не так лу­чезар­но, как ви­делось… и мне ос­та­ет­ся лишь усер­дно ра­ботать, что­бы хоть как-то от­бла­года­рить Джес­си­ку за то, что она сог­ла­силась на мое воз­вра­щение.  
\- Не ду­маю, что это бы­ло труд­ным ре­шени­ем, - ком­менти­ру­ет пол­ковник, - впро­чем, ре­шать вам. Од­на­ко пом­ни­те, ес­ли у вас воз­никнут проб­ле­мы с ра­ботой, мо­жете сме­ло об­ра­щать­ся, бу­ду рад по­мочь.  
\- Спа­сибо, пол­ковник, - ки­ва­ет Майк, - так как, мне го­товить до­кумен­ты или рис­кнем по­дож­дать до ис­те­чения сро­ка?  
\- Го­товь­те, ес­ли Гил­лис не воз­ра­жа­ет…  
  
\- Ты зна­ешь, твой отец пред­ло­жил мне мес­то у се­бя в ком­па­нии, - Майк пы­та­ет­ся по ли­цу Ло­лы оп­ре­делить сте­пень ее ос­ве­дом­леннос­ти и за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности.  
\- Вти­ра­ешь­ся в семью, - она урав­ни­ва­ет с ним шаг, - не тя­ни с ре­шени­ем. Так или ина­че, эта аль­тер­на­тива не­из­бежна, - она про­тяну­ла от­кры­тые ла­дони, - ты бу­дешь сво­боден, на­конец.  
\- Так не бы­ва­ет, - Майк смот­рит на дру­гую ла­дош­ку, - ра­ди тех, кто бли­зок и до­рог…  
\- Ты не прав, - Ло­ла со­еди­нила ру­ки, - мо­гу до­казать, но ду­маю ты и все и сам хо­рошо по­нима­ешь. Ты – обу­за, Майк... лю­бимая, по­лез­ная, та­лан­тли­вая… но – обу­за. И твои кол­ле­ги всег­да бу­дут чувс­тво­вать ви­ну – боль­ше или мень­ше, ведь карь­ера твоя уже оп­ре­деле­на… А для Хар­ви ты еще…  
\- Не на­до! – об­ры­ва­ет он ее, - ты пра­ва, я знаю все сам. – Майк сто­ит, от­вернув­шись, - зав­тра…Зав­тра поз­во­ню тво­ему от­цу.  
\- В чет­верг, - кос­нувшись его ру­ки, со­вету­ет Ло­ла, - и луч­ше схо­ди к не­му сам.  
Кив­нув, Майк мед­лит, - Спа­сибо… По­чему ты по­мога­ешь мне? – пре­одо­левая внут­реннее соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, все-та­ки спра­шива­ет он, - с са­мой на­шей встре­чи, всег­да, не тре­буя ни­чего вза­мен…  
Ло­ла, про­тив его ожи­даний, раз­ве­сели­лась, - Вот уж пра­во на­шел бла­годе­тель­ни­цу! Опа­са­ешь­ся, что предъ­яв­лю те­бе сра­зу круп­ный счет! – она по­пыта­лась при­нять серь­ез­ный вид, - Бе­зус­ловно, ты – не­от­ра­зим… - и гля­дя вни­матель­но в его пок­раснев­шее ли­цо, до­бав­ля­ет, - Ду­маю, мы с тво­им бос­сом нес­коль­ко сен­ти­мен­таль­ны… Ты ведь не ждешь от ло­по­ухо­го щен­ка на тро­ту­аре ни­чего вза­мен, прос­то бе­решь его на ру­ки… и – он те­перь твой.  
\- Прос­ти, ляп­нул, как ду­рак!  
\- Нет… - по­дой­дя бли­же, она смот­рит пря­мо, - спро­сил, по­тому что сом­не­ва­ешь­ся… не во мне…  
\- Да – не в те­бе, - он вдруг уто­ня­ет, - Я что, дей­стви­тель­но, по­хож на ло­по­ухо­го щен­ка?  
Ло­ла опять улы­ба­ет­ся, - Один в один…  
  
  
\- Джес­си­ка, по­чему ты до сих пор не свя­залась с Мал­ло­уном?! – с дос­та­точ­ной до­лей бес­це­ремон­ности вой­дя в ее ка­бинет, Лу­ис ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, на­тыка­ясь как на сте­ну, на ее прис­таль­ный взгляд.   
\- А по­чему ты так жи­во ин­те­ресу­ешь­ся этим, Лу­ис? – тот мнет­ся, из­ви­ва­ясь ужом, лишь бы не ска­зать все как есть.  
\- Джес­си­ка, ну ты же пом­нишь, что имен­но Ву­дол­лу я рас­ска­зал про то, что ме­ня зас­та­вил сде­лать Форс­тман! А ес­ли они имен­но это име­ли вви­ду, ког­да го­вори­ли об ули­ках?!  
\- Лу­ис, - она на­бира­ет по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха, - Джефф со­бира­ет­ся предъ­явить Хар­ви Не­закон­ное и Зло­наме­рен­ное прес­ле­дова­ние, а не фир­ме. Де­ло же КЦБ не име­ет ко все­му это­му во­об­ще ни­како­го от­но­шения, да и Ву­дол­лу пос­ле уволь­не­ния ник­то не по­может дос­тать ту бу­магу, да­же Кэ­хилл.   
\- Но они же не ста­ли с ним су­дить­ся, - бур­чит Лу­ис, - зна­чит, он и их чем-то за­пугал. За­чем уз­на­вать – что у них за па­зухой, нож или пис­то­лет, про­ще сра­зу от­дать все день­ги и мо­тать из этой под­во­рот­ни по­доб­ру-поз­до­рову!  
\- И в сле­ду­ющий раз, Лу­ис, те­бя в этой са­мой под­во­рот­не бу­дет ждать не один че­ловек с но­жом, а двад­цать с пис­то­лета­ми, - жес­тко воз­ра­жа­ет она, - и что, ты всем от­дашь то, что они хо­тят?!   
\- Сей­час все очень удач­но скла­дыва­ет­ся, Джес­си­ка, - пред­при­нима­ет еще од­ну по­пыт­ку он, - пар­тне­ров я под­го­товил се­год­няшним пред­ло­жени­ем, они да­же воз­ра­жать не бу­дут… ска­жем, что в счет фон­да!   
\- А по­том, ког­да ты опять за­берешь  _в счет фон­да_ , - ед­ко на­поми­на­ет она, - что ты бу­дешь го­ворить тог­да?  
\- Вот тог­да и бу­дем ду­мать! – от­ма­хива­ет­ся Лу­ис, - в об­щем, я свою точ­ку зре­ния, как имен­но­го пар­тне­ра фир­мы, выс­ка­зал. А при­нимать ее во вни­мание или нет – ре­шать те­бе, как уп­равля­юще­му пар­тне­ру фир­мы. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, у те­бя хва­тит на это ду­ху… - впол­го­лоса, но впол­не от­четли­во, с рас­че­том на то, что его ус­лы­шат, уже у две­ри до­гова­рива­ет Лу­ис, быс­тро юр­кая за нее…  
  
  
\- Майк, при­дер­жи дверь! – Рей­чел прос­каль­зы­ва­ет в лифт в пос­ледний мо­мент и си­яя, по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - спа­сибо!   
\- Да ни­чего… - по­жима­ет он пле­чами, не­воль­но ею за­любо­вав­шись. - От­лично выг­ля­дишь, сви­дание?  
\- Нет… - она улы­ба­ет­ся чуть рас­те­рян­но, - у ме­ня би­леты на спек­такль, Дон­на не смог­ла выр­вать­ся и я да­же не знаю… ид­ти од­ной как-то… но и би­летов жал­ко… го­ворят, от­личное пред­став­ле­ние… - сос­тро­ив поч­ти умо­ля­ющий взгляд с лу­кавой улыб­кой на­попо­лам, Рей­чел умол­ка­ет, не сво­дя с не­го глаз.  
\- Рей­чел… - ее имя так зна­комо зву­чит, воз­вра­щая к то­му что бы­ло… - Рей­чел, я не мо­гу… - на­конец вы­дав­ли­ва­ет он, - ес­ли бы не весь этот ав­рал, то я с ра­достью схо­дил бы се­год­ня с то­бой. Но сли­яние и ком­па­ния мис­те­ра Джен­се­на, и де­ло Хар­ви…  
\- Ка­кое сли­яние, ты же за­кон­чил с до­кумен­та­ми для Ги­ано­пуло­са еще вче­ра, - тут же вцеп­ля­ет­ся она, - или что-то но­вое? Мо­жет, нуж­но по­мочь? Из нас с то­бой вы­ходи­ла от­личная ко­ман­да!  
\- Да… - Майк сно­ва за­виса­ет, не на­ходя в се­бе си­лы от­ка­зать ей сов­сем, да и ес­ли быть чес­тным – не сов­сем же­лая это де­лать. Не­дове­рие – его тень так и ос­та­лась не раз­ве­ян­ной, а пос­ле эс­ка­пад Дон­ны в ду­ше Май­ка по­сели­лось не­яс­ное бес­по­кой­ство… а вдруг Рей­чел, прос­то в от­мес­тку, на­рушит сло­во… ведь с Ло­ганом она объ­яс­ни­ла все по­рывом, мгно­вен­ным пом­ра­чени­ем рас­судка.  
\- Так мо­жет вер­немся в кон­то­ру и ты мне все рас­ска­жешь? – ее ру­ка уже дро­жит над кноп­кой ос­та­нов­ки лиф­та и Майк при­нима­ет мгно­вен­ное ре­шение.  
\- Нет! Ты пра­ва, на­до ког­да-то и от­ды­хать, идем на твой спек­такль!  
\- Мы ус­пе­ем пе­реку­сить по до­роге, - под­хва­тыва­ет она, - и я рас­ска­жу те­бе но­вос­ти – Хар­дман вер­нулся на Ман­хеттен! Он бы у па­пы…  
\- Да ты что! – с поч­ти ис­крен­ней за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ностью от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - тог­да нам точ­но нуж­но при­нять ка­кие-то ме­ры, Хар­дман мо­жет на­чать нам га­дить. Мы столь­ко раз его умы­ли за пос­ледние пол­го­да.  
\- Вов­се не обя­затель­но, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, - раз он вер­нулся, зна­чит, де­ла его идут в го­ру. Зна­чит, у не­го все хо­рошо и нет мес­та для ста­рых обид.  
\- Жизнь с чис­то­го лис­та? – про­пус­тив ее впе­ред, Майк под­ни­мет ру­ку, под­зы­вая так­си, - так бы­ва­ет толь­ко в на­ших се­ри­алах, Рей­чел, нель­зя сте­реть из па­мяти то, что бы­ло. Че­лове­ку свой­ствен­но пом­нить пло­хое го­раз­до доль­ше хо­роше­го – мы так ус­тро­ены.  
\- Ты стал ци­ником, пря­мо как Хар­ви, - усев­шись ря­дом, она иг­ри­во при­жима­ет­ся к не­му, - рань­ше хоть я слу­жила бу­фер­ной зо­ной меж­ду ва­ми… а сей­час… - воп­ро­ситель­ная ин­то­нация по­виса­ет в воз­ду­хе, соз­да­вая не­лов­кую па­узу.  
\- А для че­го Хар­дман при­ходил к мис­те­ру Зей­ну?   
\- Не знаю, - гля­дя в ок­но, от­ве­ча­ет она, - звал по­иг­рать в гольф в эти вы­ход­ные.   
  
  
Чар­терный рейс и ав­то­мобиль с во­дите­лем к тра­пу – и Нью-Й­орк прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в Эдин­бург. Джес­си­ка тер­пе­ливо ждет окон­ча­ния за­седа­ния и лишь ког­да объ­яв­ля­ют пе­рерыв, она на­ходит цель и де­ла­ет так, что­бы курс их дви­жения пе­ресе­кал­ся.  
\- Эд­вард, уде­лите мне нем­но­го вре­мени, про­шу вас…   
Дар­би поз­во­ля­ет се­бе лишь мгно­вен­ное про­мед­ле­ние, - О ве­лико­леп­ная Джес­си­ка! Не­уже­ли вам что-то нуж­но - еще?   
\- Так мно­го Эд­вард, что при­ходит­ся приз­нать, этот спи­сок был бы бо­лее умес­тен в хра­ме, - она не от­во­дит пря­мого взгля­да. – Вы бы­ли пра­вы, Эд­вард, а я – нет…  
\- По­нимаю, - в го­лосе его не бы­ло ни зло­радс­тва, ни иро­нии, - и все-та­ки, Джес­си­ка, раз вы здесь – шанс кое-что ис­пра­вить по-ви­димо­му есть. - Он улы­ба­ет­ся не­уло­вимой пе­реме­не в ней, - Хо­телось бы на­де­ять­ся на бо­лее ус­пешное впредь вза­имо­пони­мание.  
Я уже ска­зала, Эд­вард, что бы­ла неп­ра­ва…- Джес­си­ка плот­нее за­пахи­ва­ет ме­ховой во­рот­ник изящ­но­го паль­то. - И еха­ла сю­да, преж­де все­го, что­бы ска­зать вам – мы не смо­жем, ко­неч­но, ком­пенси­ровать ва­шей фир­ме все по­тери, но от­ны­не – все­ми ва­шими де­лами в юрис­дикции на­шего го­сударс­тва бу­дет за­нимать­ся один из ве­дущих юрис­тов на­шей фир­мы – имен­ной пар­тнер. Он бу­дет от­ко­ман­ди­рован в ва­ше пол­ное рас­по­ряже­ние, и его зар­пла­та бу­дет за­висеть от ус­пе­ха его де­ятель­нос­ти.  
\- Толь­ко не го­вори­те мне, Джес­си­ка, что Хар­ви Спек­тер дос­тал вас до та­кой сте­пени, - оба улы­бались.  
\- Нет, до это­го не дош­ло, хо­тя, ду­маю, имен­но с ним ус­ло­вия это­го сог­ла­шения сле­ду­ет об­су­дить в пол­ном объ­еме.  
\- И кто же пред­по­лага­емая жер­тва?  
\- Лу­ис Литт и его лич­ный сек­ре­тарь – Дон­на Пол­сон…  
  
  
  
***  
\- На­до же, уже поч­ти по­лови­на де­сято­го, а ты толь­ко при­по­явил­ся на ра­боте! – не от­вле­ка­ясь от по­лок с ви­нилом, ком­менти­ру­ет Майк.  
\- Тан­нер уже здесь? – не под­держи­вая при­выч­ной пи­киров­ки, спра­шива­ет Хар­ви, - он обе­щал быть к де­вяти.  
\- Мисс Пир­сон раз­го­вари­ва­ет с ним в сво­ем ка­бине­те, - со­об­ща­ет се­лек­тор го­лосом  _дра­кона_ , - она нас­та­ива­ла, мис­тер Спек­тер.  
\- Спа­сибо, Грет­хен, - Хар­ви, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко сей­час за­меча­ет Май­ка, - Что?!  
\- Ни­чего… - рас­смат­ри­вая его, слег­ка по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, - ты встре­вожен… Хо­чешь, я пой­ду с то­бой? Тан­нер спра­вит­ся, я уве­рен, ты все ему рас­ска­зал?  
\- То, что ка­са­ет­ся де­ла, - от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, - а че­го это ты в та­кую рань на фир­му при­шел?  
\- Хар­дман в го­роде, - со­об­ща­ет так, буд­то из­вестия об объ­яв­ле­нии вой­ны при­нес, Майк, - и уже дос­та­точ­но дав­но, по­тому что ус­пел сыг­рать в гольф с мис­те­ром Зей­ном.  
\- Ком­па­ния Джен­се­на?  
\- Объ­еди­ня­ют­ся с ком­па­ни­ей Гил­ли­са, на них точ­но боль­ше на­ез­жать не ста­нут – слиш­ком хло­пот­но и де­неж­но­ем­ко.  
\- Даль­ше…  
\- А даль­ше… - Майк пе­реме­ща­ет­ся по ка­бине­ту, ока­зыва­ясь пря­мо нап­ро­тив Хар­ви, - мне нуж­но пос­мотреть  _то де­ло_!  
\- Майк…  
\- Ты сам не по­нима­ешь, ка­кой бом­бой вла­де­ешь, на­до вы­яс­нить гра­ницы воз­можно­го ущер­ба, мо­жет, нам во­об­ще ее луч­ше не тро­гать, что­бы она не взор­ва­лась нам в ли­цо.   
\- Да­вай ты ос­та­вишь Апо­калип­сис се­год­ня в по­кое и зай­мешь­ся де­лом, - не­доволь­но на­поми­на­ет Хар­ви, - ты вы­яс­нил, бле­фу­ют ли Мал­ло­ун и Ву­долл?  
\- Да­же ес­ли нет, - от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - это бу­дут лишь уг­ро­зы. Мы же им мо­жем предъ­явить пер­вую же­ну Ву­дол­ла, пусть она и не­де­ес­по­соб­на, но – она есть и тех де­нег, что за нее пла­тит Ву­долл, у не­го яв­но нет. А Мал­ло­ун… - он мед­лит, гля­дя на пат­ро­на, - ре­шать те­бе, Хар­ви, бу­дешь ли вы­тас­ки­вать это на свет.  
\- Сго­вари­ва­етесь за мо­ей спи­ной? – Тан­нер выг­ля­дит впол­не удов­летво­рен­ным, - мо­жете и ме­ня пос­вя­тить, Джес­си­ка при­няла ме­ня в ваш зак­ры­тый клуб. На об­щес­твен­ных на­чалах, ко­неч­но.  
\- Ко­неч­но! – раз­вернув­шись, Хар­ви бу­равит его взгля­дом, - о чем вы го­вори­ли с Джес­си­кой?  
\- Она хо­тела убе­дить­ся в мо­ей ло­яль­нос­ти, - свер­кнув оче­ред­ной улыб­кой, от­ве­ча­ет Тан­нер, - и спро­сила че­го ра­ди я сог­ла­сил­ся…  
\- И – ра­ди че­го? – пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Майк, - ну, кро­ме оче­вид­но­го же­лания по­мочь Хар­ви…  
Сно­ва ус­мехнув­шись удач­ной шут­ке, Тан­нер чуть по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - Я ска­зал, что не вы­ношу вы­мога­телей, ес­ли толь­ко сам им не яв­ля­юсь.   
\- Мис­тер Спек­тер, мис­тер Тан­нер, - се­лек­тор вновь ожи­ва­ет, - ва­ши оп­по­нен­ты ждут вас в кон­фе­ренц-за­ле.  
\- Пе­редай­те, что мы идем, Грет­хен, - Хар­ви за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с Май­ком, - Джес­си­ка бу­дет слу­шать в быв­шем офи­се Хар­дма­на, будь не­пода­леку – на вся­кий слу­чай, - тот обод­ря­юще ки­ва­ет.  
\- Да­ешь ЦУ пе­ред эша­фотом, - под­на­чива­ет Тан­нер, - пох­валь­но и бес­смыс­ленно, все рав­но сле­дом бе­жать при­дет­ся, да­же за тво­им вун­деркин­дом. Кста­ти, что не бе­решь его на встре­чу, вро­де бы от­мазка еще мал сей­час уже не про­катит?   
\- Кто-то дол­жен прик­ры­вать ты­лы, - от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, вслед за ним вхо­дя в ос­новной кон­фе­ренц-зал фир­мы…  
  
\- Вы от­да­ете се­бе от­чет – о чем го­вори­те?! – прив­став, Мал­ло­ун уже в ко­торый раз за пос­ледние пол­ча­са вык­лю­ча­ет ка­меру, фик­си­ру­ющую про­ис­хо­дящее вмес­то сте­ног­ра­фис­тки, - Это пря­мое на­паде­ние на мо­его кли­ен­та и я на­мерен…  
\- Да брось­те, Джефф! – в сво­еобыч­ной наг­лой и на­порис­той ма­нере пе­реби­ва­ет то­го Тан­нер, - ваш кли­ент – ба­наль­ный вы­мога­тель, у не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся день­ги, по­лучен­ные сверх до­ходов и имен­но для это­го вы все и за­те­яли!   
\- Вы не сме­ете!  
\- Еще как смею, - с до­воль­ной ух­мылкой он про­дол­жа­ет, - пер­вая же­на мис­те­ра Эри­ка Ву­дол­ла тя­жело боль­на, вер­нее – не­де­ес­по­соб­на. Но ее на­до где-то со­дер­жать и очень же­латель­но, что­бы это са­мое где-то бы­ло за­веде­ни­ем при­лич­ным и рес­пекта­бель­ным, а не под­во­рот­ней. Очень удач­но, что кор­по­рация мис­те­ра Форс­тма­на под­держи­ва­ет нес­коль­ко по­доб­ных уч­режде­ний в раз­ных кон­цах стра­ны, в са­мых круп­ных мис­тер Форс­тман вхо­дит в со­вет по­печи­телей, за­оч­но, ра­зуме­ет­ся. Но – в спис­ках его фа­милия зна­чит­ся…  
Мал­ло­ун не­доволь­но пых­тит, но не воз­ра­жа­ет, Тан­нер, пе­рег­ля­нув­шись в Хар­ви, ки­ва­ет, - Про вас, мис­тер Мал­ло­ун, то­же хо­дит мно­го вся­ких не­былиц и ба­ек, мно­гие из ко­торых впол­не мо­гут пос­лу­жить по­водом для прив­ле­чения -+вас к су­ду, вы же са­ми зна­ете – в на­шем де­ле трак­товка и жон­гли­рова­ние фак­та­ми ре­ша­ют все. На­ши пред­ло­жения сле­ду­ющие – вы сей­час ти­хо и скром­но по­тупив глаз­ки под­ни­ма­етесь и иде­те к вы­ходу, лю­без­но прос­тившись с встре­тив­шимся вам пер­со­налом фир­мы. А мы в свою оче­редь – за­будем, что вы к нам прис­та­вали в под­во­рот­не с но­жом.  
\- За­бав­но… - где-то на­щупав твер­дую поч­ву, Мал­ло­ун проч­нее уса­жива­ет­ся на не­удоб­ном офис­ном сту­ле, - вы, мис­тер Тан­нер, да­ли очень точ­ную фор­му­лиров­ку то­го, что у нас тут сей­час про­ис­хо­дит. Толь­ко пос­та­вили не­вер­ный знак, мы прос­то за­щища­ем­ся от бес­ко­неч­ных на­падок ва­шего кли­ен­та, ко­торый не зна­ет ме­ры и удер­жу. Я пре­дуп­реждал от­сутс­тву­ющую здесь Джес­си­ку – у нас есть бу­маж­ные сви­детель­ства не­чис­топлот­ности ва­шего кли­ен­та. Мы мог­ли бы обой­тись и без них, но вы сво­им на­пором и бес­пардон­ностью не ос­тавля­ете нам вы­хода…- с эти­ми сло­вами он дви­га­ет в сто­рону Хар­ви и Тан­не­ра пап­ку. – Это ко­пия, ко­неч­но, ори­гинал мо­жет быть предъ­яв­лен в су­де.  
Взгляд Хар­ви сна­чала вы­ража­ет лег­кое не­до­уме­ние и не­доволь­ство, по­том ли­цо его ка­мене­ет, он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, вы­ходя и быс­тро нап­равля­ясь в про­тиво­полож­ное кры­ло эта­жа…  
\- Дь­явол! – Майк под­ска­кива­ет, поч­ти бе­гом ока­зыва­ясь у две­ри, ус­пев толь­ко объ­яс­нить рас­те­ряв­шей­ся Джес­си­ке, - пись­мо Лу­иса… Ву­долл…   
  
Звон раз­би­того стек­ла и разъ­ярен­ный Хар­ви, на­вис­ший над во­пящим от ужа­са Лу­исом – Майк, быс­тро со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­шись, вле­за­ет меж­ду ни­ми, пы­та­ясь пой­мать взгляд дру­га, - Хар­ви! Прек­ра­ти! Ты сде­ла­ешь ху­же толь­ко се­бе, он – отом­стит! Ус­тав фир­мы, отс­тра­нение! Хар­ви! – ему при­лета­ет по ка­сатель­ной, ког­да Хар­ви все-та­ки впе­чаты­ва­ет ку­лаком в па­ре дюй­мов от ве­реща­щего Лу­иса.   
\- Прек­ра­тить! Хар­ви! – убе­див­шись, что все­цело вла­де­ет вни­мани­ем всех учас­тни­ков вне­зап­но­го боя без пра­вил, Джес­си­ка сбав­ля­ет тон, - Ухо­ди, не­мед­ленно! Дон­на, от­ве­зи Лу­иса до­мой и сде­лай все не­об­хо­димое… Майк, за­кан­чи­вай­те с Тан­не­ром, - она мед­лит все­го па­ру се­кунд, - рас­ка­тай­те их тон­ким сло­ем, что­бы мок­ро­го мес­та не ос­та­лось! Преж­де – при­веди се­бя в по­рядок.  
  
\- Майк! – Рей­чел за­лета­ет сле­дом за ним в муж­ской ту­алет, - по­дож­ди, дай я, - от­би­рая у не­го мок­рые сал­фетки, - ап­течку с кух­ни ты ко­неч­но не зах­ва­тил. Пос­той ми­нут­ку спо­кой­но, я смою кровь…Маль­чиш­ки… Что слу­чилось с Хар­ви? За­чем ты влез? Он оби­жен на Лу­иса из-за Дон­ны, это по­нят­но… но во­лю злос­ти да­вать… - под его прис­таль­ным взгля­дом она не­воль­но умол­ка­ет.   
\- Спа­сибо, - чуть отод­ви­нув­шись, он рас­смат­ри­ва­ет в зер­ка­ло рас­се­чен­ную ску­лу, - но ме­ня прос­то слег­ка ри­коше­том за­цепи­ло. Сам ви­новат – по­лез. Я справ­люсь даль­ше сам…  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся, - изоб­ра­зив лег­кую хо­лод­ность, она за­меча­ет, - у те­бя дос­та­точ­но бо­гатый опыт  _бо­евых ра­нений_  – то за Тес­су ог­ре­бешь, то сам в дра­ку ни с че­го ле­зешь!   
\- Ну что – по­беда за Хар­ви но­ка­утом? – гро­мог­ласно за­яв­ля­ет о сво­ем при­сутс­твии Тан­нер, - о, да тут пункт пер­вой по­мощи… Я не на­рушил ваш ин­тим?  
\- Нет, мис­тер Тан­нер, - с по­ис­ти­не ле­дяной веж­ли­востью от­ве­ча­ет Рей­чел, нап­равля­ясь к вы­ходу, - Майк за­явил, что прек­расно спра­вит­ся сам!  
\- Ну – сам так сам, - про­водив ее от­кро­вен­но-за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным взгля­дом, Тан­нер воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к за­нято­му сво­им ли­цом Май­ку, - Кра­савец! Дать те­бе то­нал­ку? Раз­ни­мать что ли по­лез? Там все на реф­лексах, по се­бе знаю, - ух­мыль­нув­шись, он по­тира­ет мно­гос­тра­даль­ную че­люсть, - так что это ты зря.  
\- Ага, луч­ше от­си­деть­ся и выж­дать – что бу­дет, - мрач­но ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, ско­сив гла­за на его от­ра­жение, - а по­том гром­че всех кри­чать на пра­виль­ной сто­роне про свою пра­воту.  
\- Гиб­кость не вре­дила еще ни од­но­му юрис­ту, ма­лыш, - по­дой­дя бли­же, Тан­нер с на­летом со­чувс­твия ки­ва­ет, - хо­рошо он те­бя при­ложил, сам зав­тра жа­леть бу­дет. Джес­си­ка ска­зала – ты в кур­се все­го де­ла, так что за­кан­чи­вай при­хора­шивать­ся и пой­дем на зак­лю­читель­ный ра­унд. Идеи есть, вун­деркинд?  
\- Этот до­кумент – фаль­шив­ка, - тща­тель­но под­би­рая сло­ва, про­из­но­сит Майк, со­бирая ан­ти­сеп­ти­ки и плас­тырь на­зад в ап­течку, - мы это зна­ем. Они это зна­ют… бо­лее то­го, - те­ат­раль­ная па­уза, что вре­мена­ми так раз­дра­жа­ет Хар­ви, Тан­не­ра толь­ко ве­селит, - они зна­ют – что мы зна­ем. По­это­му все раз­го­воры про суд…  
\- Пол­ная туф­та! – пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ини­ци­ати­ву Тре­вис, при­сажи­ва­ясь на край сто­ла умы­валь­ни­ков, - но! Вы не толь­ко не уво­лили то­го, кто этот до­кумент на са­мом де­ле под­пи­сал, а да­же вы­нес­ли его имя на сте­ну спус­тя все­го нес­коль­ко дней. Это сра­зу на­водит на оче­вид­ное…  
\- Шан­таж… - до­гова­рива­ет за не­го Майк, - по­это­му выш­ли на Лу­иса. А он, вмес­то то­го что­бы тут же обо всем рас­ска­зать хоть ко­му-ни­будь…  
\- Уп­равля­ющий пар­тнер вов­се не обя­зан от­чи­тывать­ся в при­нима­емых ре­шени­ях, - тут же воз­ра­жа­ет Тан­нер, - раз­ве что – пе­ред прав­ле­ни­ем, да и то ес­ли спро­сят. А имен­ной пар­тнер име­ет пра­во при­нимать ре­шения без сог­ла­сова­ния с ос­таль­ны­ми, в форс-ма­жор­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах, - ци­тиру­ет он Ус­тав фир­мы.  
\- Сде­лал до­маш­нюю ра­боту, Тан­нер, - мор­щится Майк, раз­гля­дывая собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение.  
\- Я всег­да ее де­лаю, ма­лыш, - не оби­жа­ясь, от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - пош­ли… как Джес­си­ка ска­зала, - на хо­ду уже до­гова­рива­ет он, - рас­ка­та­ем их тон­ким сло­ем!   
  
На­пыщен­ный Мал­ло­ун и так и не рас­крыв­ший рта Ву­долл тер­пе­ливо ждут, си­дя по ту сто­рону мас­сивно­го сто­ла.  
\- Джентль­ме­ны, - с по­рога на­чина­ет Тан­нер, - прос­ти­те за та­кую за­мин­ку, мы тут со­веща­лись с кли­ен­та­ми – по­давай­те в суд! – яв­ное за­меша­тель­ство на ли­цах оп­по­нен­тов ве­селит Май­ка.  
\- Те об­ви­нения, ко­торые вы выд­ви­га­ете про­тив имен­но­го пар­тне­ра фир­мы, - ре­шитель­но всту­па­ет он, - слиш­ком серь­ез­ны для прос­той до­гово­рен­ности. По­мощь в ук­ло­нении от уп­ла­ты на­логов это фе­дераль­ное прес­тупле­ние…  
\- Ес­ли оно бу­дет до­каза­но, Майк, - бла­гора­зум­ным то­ном на­поми­на­ет Тан­нер и об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Мал­ло­уну, - но ду­маю, в КЦБ с этим нет ни­каких проб­лем, де­ло на на­руши­теля за­веде­но и все ори­гина­лы до­кумен­таль­ных сви­детель­ств в нем при­сутс­тву­ют.  
\- КЦБ зак­ры­ли де­ло за не­дос­та­точ­ностью улик, - вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя Ву­долл пос­ле поч­ти ми­нуты ярос­тно­го ше­пота Мал­ло­уна то­му на ухо, - все до­кумен­ты опе­чата­ны и сда­ны в ар­хив.  
\- Поз­воль­те! – тут же вцеп­ля­ет­ся Тан­нер, - а вот это тог­да ка­ким об­ра­зом по­пало к граж­дан­ско­му ли­цу? Вы ведь, ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь, мис­тер Ву­долл, уш­ли из КЦБ по се­мей­ным об­сто­ятель­ствам? Раз­ве за­бирать се­бе на па­мять нуж­ные бу­маги из ар­хи­ва – не прес­тупле­ние фе­дераль­но­го уров­ня?  
\- У ме­ня нет ори­гина­ла, - ед­ва ше­веля гу­бами, про­из­но­сит тот.  
\- Да, в та­ком слу­чае – в суд ид­ти не с чем, - со­чувс­твен­но ки­ва­ет Тан­нер, - да и тре­бовать че­го-то от мо­их кли­ен­тов… - Мал­ло­ун от­малчи­ва­ет­ся и Тре­вис с удо­воль­стви­ем про­дол­жа­ет, - Вы хо­тите ком­пенса­цию за то, что мис­тер Спек­тер в пра­ве был сде­лать для сво­ей фир­мы, сог­ласно нес­коль­ким пун­ктам ее Ус­та­ва. Вы приш­ли к нам с би­той – как ду­мали вы, а ока­залось – это бу­тафо­рия. Это не­хоро­шо, гос­по­да…  
\- Мне ка­жет­ся, это тя­нет на прес­ле­дова­ние и вы­мога­тель­ство, - в прос­транс­тво про­из­но­сит Майк, - судья Бо­ден на ли­нии, - про­тяги­вая раз­ве­селив­ше­муся Тан­не­ру мо­биль­ный, - я мо­гу поп­ро­сить пе­рез­во­нить.  
\- Мы с ним иг­ра­ем в гольф по вы­ход­ным, - объ­яс­ня­ет все бо­лее мрач­но­му Мал­ло­уну их бли­жай­шие пер­спек­ти­вы он, - и по­ка вы тут от­ды­хали, я про­кон­суль­ти­ровал­ся с ним, без де­талей… Он го­тов под­держать наш встреч­ный иск. Ко­торый бу­дет ад­ре­сован не толь­ко мис­те­ру Ву­дол­лу… Ска­жете что-ни­будь на про­щание? – вслед им на­путс­тву­ет Тан­нер, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь к улы­ба­юще­муся Май­ку, - Мы – мо­лод­цы!  
  
  
\- Офи­ци­аль­ный рег­ла­мент не для чле­нов семьи, - Зои, ад­ре­суя ус­по­ка­ива­ющую улыб­ку по­мощ­ни­це, за­дер­жи­ва­ет взгляд на сби­тых кос­тяшках пра­вой ру­ки Хар­ви, - За пра­вое де­ло… чей нос пос­тра­дал?  
Хар­ви кло­кочет, раз­брыз­ги­вая пар, - Чер­то­ву уй­му раз я мог ско­выр­нуть эту пи­яв­ку! И каж­дый раз что-ни­будь ос­та­нав­ли­вало ме­ня! А ведь этот па­разит по­губит ког­да-ни­будь и фир­му, и всех нас!   
\- Лу­ис Литт – очень боль­шая пи­яв­ка, Хар­ви, ско­рее – ось­ми­ног… Ты на ма­шине, ко­неч­но, - Зои уже нас­ко­ро при­ведя в по­рядок стол, объ­яс­ня­ет уже на хо­ду по­мощ­ни­це, - се­мей­ные проб­ле­мы, я поз­во­ню, - ув­ле­ка­ет его за со­бой, - по­едем ко мне. По­гово­рим в бо­лее при­ем­ле­мой об­ста­нов­ке…  
\- Луч­ше? – поп­ра­вив влаж­ное по­лотен­це на раз­би­той ру­ке, она ло­вит его взгляд. Хар­ви прос­то ки­ва­ет , не раз­ви­вая те­му, ис­пы­тывая, как обыч­но, не­яс­ное чувс­тво ви­ны… в ее при­сутс­твии.  
\- Слу­шай, твой шеф все еще стра­да­ет брач­ной ли­хорад­кой?  
\- Ду­маю, до бок­са с ним у вас не дой­дет.  
\- Я то­же на­де­юсь на это, - в глу­бине ду­ши ра­ду­ясь сме­не раз­го­вора, ки­ва­ет он, - хо­чу пред­ло­жить от­ступ­но­го… - и пос­коль­ку Зои мол­чит, про­дол­жа­ет, - Мне ка­жет­ся, Скот­ти – имен­но то, что ему нуж­но.  
\- Ес­ли бы ты так­же вир­ту­оз­но ре­шал свои проб­ле­мы, Хар­ви…  
  
  
\- Это бы­ло нед­вусмыс­ленное на­паде­ние! Я бо­юсь за свою жизнь! Дон­на, мне нуж­на пос­то­ян­ная ох­ра­на! – Лу­ис про­ходит в дом, не за­ботясь о том, ос­та­лась ли Дон­на сна­ружи или сле­ду­ет за ним. – Нуж­но зав­тра соз­вать прав­ле­ние и объ­явить об отс­тра­нении Хар­ви на пол­го­да без сох­ра­нения зар­пла­ты!   
\- Ты не сде­ла­ешь ни­чего по­доб­но­го, Лу­ис! – схо­див в ван­ную за его лич­ной ап­течкой, Дон­на са­дит­ся ря­дом, - те­перь по­мол­чи и дай мне об­ра­ботать твои ра­ны.  
\- Нет! Я бу­ду стра­дать и жить под уг­ро­зой гря­дущей ган­гре­ны, но Хар­ви это с рук не сой­дет! – он де­монс­тра­тив­но от­талки­ва­ет ее.   
Дож­давшись па­узы в его ис­те­рике, она за­меча­ет, - Да у те­бя са­молю­бие за­дето го­раз­до боль­ше все­го ос­таль­но­го, ес­ли бы хо­тел – Хар­ви те­бя при­бил бы, и ведь есть за что! Так что – сядь спо­кой­но и дай мне за­кон­чить! – на­дув­шись, он тем не ме­нее под­чи­ня­ет­ся.   
\- Ну вот, - Дон­на с удов­летво­рени­ем рас­смат­ри­ва­ет зак­ле­ен­но­го плас­ты­рем и мес­та­ми за­бин­то­ван­но­го Лу­иса, - а те­перь вот что – ес­ли ты хо­тя бы ко­сой взгляд бро­сишь в сто­рону Хар­ви или поп­ро­бу­ешь ему га­дить че­рез Май­ка, я от те­бя уй­ду! Вер­нусь к Хар­ви!  
\- Он не возь­мет те­бя на­зад! – так, буд­то ожи­дал это­го, ре­аги­ру­ет Лу­ис, - он в те­бе ра­зоча­ровал­ся!  
\- Ты за­был, с кем го­воришь… Я – Дон­на… я всег­да по­лучаю то, что хо­чу. По­это­му зав­тра ты пой­дешь к Джес­си­ке и вмес­то ску­лежа по по­воду ка­кая Хар­ви сво­лочь, ты рас­ска­жешь ей, что Мал­ло­ун те­бя шан­та­жиро­вал ком­па­ни­ей сес­тры и ты вы­нуж­ден был так пос­ту­пить. Она те­бя сно­ва по­жале­ет и все уля­жет­ся. А вспыш­ку Хар­ви мож­но объ­яс­нить ва­шей борь­бой за ме­ня!  
\- И Хар­ви опять бу­дет в шо­кола­де!  
\- Лу­ис! Ес­ли это­го не сде­ла­ешь ты – то я са­ма пой­ду к Джес­си­ке. По­тому что ина­че – уво­лят те­бя! Те­бе очень пон­ра­вилось бе­гать и вып­ра­шивать взять те­бя на ра­боту без кли­ен­тов в прош­лом го­ду? В этот раз у те­бя да­же от­личных ре­комен­да­ций Джес­си­ки не бу­дет!   
\- Это нес­пра­вед­ли­во! – в за­пале воз­ра­жа­ет он, Дон­на ки­ва­ет.  
\- Сог­ласна, но смес­тить Джес­си­ку мож­но толь­ко дей­ствуя скрыт­но ис­подтиш­ка… Най­ди пар­тне­ра, ко­торый не­дово­лен сло­жив­шимся по­ряд­ком чуть боль­ше те­бя, - она на се­кун­ду за­думы­ва­ет­ся, - Джек Со­лоф по­дой­дет, он уда­вил­ся от за­вис­ти к Хар­ви и жаж­дет по­иметь ес­ли не его по­ложе­ние, то хо­тя бы его за­работ­ки.  
\- От­ку­да ты все про всех зна­ешь… - поч­ти вер­нувшись к обыч­но­му сос­то­янию, вос­хи­щен­но про­из­но­сит Лу­ис, - впро­чем, о чем это я… Ты же – Дон­на!  
  
  
Дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся не сра­зу и Майк мед­лит на по­роге, гля­дя на мрач­но­го пат­ро­на. Чуть при­под­няв ру­ку с бу­тыл­кой вис­ки в ней, пред­ла­га­ет, - По­гово­рим?  
\- За­ходи… - раз­гля­дев уже на­чина­ющий на­ливать­ся ра­дуж­ной си­невой фин­гал, Хар­ви не­доволь­но за­меча­ет, - зря раз­ни­мать по­лез.  
\- Сам ви­новат, - лег­ко сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ма­лой, про­ходя вглубь квар­ти­ры, - на­до бы­ло дать те­бе отор­вать­ся.  
\- На­до бы­ло! – во­инс­твен­но ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот, впро­чем, тут же га­ся собс­твен­ный по­рыв, - Лу­ис еще долг ис­те­рил?  
\- Не знаю, Дон­на его увез­ла, - усев­шись на ку­шет­ку, Майк сле­ду­ет взгля­дом за Хар­ви, - мо­гу толь­ко пред­по­ложить, что так он это все не ос­та­вит.   
\- Да клал я на Лу­иса с при­бором!  
\- На­шу проб­ле­му это ни­как не ре­шит, - от­ку­пори­вая при­несен­ную бу­тыл­ку вис­ки, Майк про­дол­жа­ет, - мы от­би­лись от на­думан­ных пре­тен­зий Ву­дол­ла, но это ведь все­го лишь вер­ши­на ай­сбер­га. И вы­бива­ни­ем из Лу­иса дерь­ма мы с ни­ми не спра­вим­ся.   
\- Тем бо­лее, что его там че­рез край, - вы­дох­нув, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви. – Тан­нер?  
\- О! Был на вы­соте! - в то­не Ма­лого яс­но уга­дыва­ет­ся ес­ли не вос­торг, то вос­хи­щение, - мы сде­лали вер­ную став­ку, он их с го­лыми зад­ни­цами на прос­пект от­пра­вил!   
\- Мо­жет, ты к не­му в по­мощ­ни­ки поп­ро­сишь­ся, - яз­ви­тель­но за­меча­ет Хар­ви, от­пи­вая вис­ки, - или соз­дашь Фан-клуб его име­ни!  
\- Тан­нер – хо­роший юрист, - при­мири­тель­но от­ве­ча­ет Майк, при­выч­но не ре­аги­руя на рез­кую сме­ну нас­тро­ений дру­га, - мо­жет, чуть по­хуже те­бя…  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся! – пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви, - и хва­тит уже петь ему ди­фирам­бы, я по­нял, что без не­го мы бы ма­лой кровью не обош­лись. Ес­ли Мал­ло­ун прос­то так ушел, не предъ­явив во­об­ще ни­чего – де­ло вряд ли зак­ры­то.  
\- У них ни­чего нет, кро­ме под­де­лан­но­го пись­ма Лу­иса. По­дож­ди, - га­сит он оче­ред­ной по­рыв раз­дра­жения Хар­ви, - да­же зная, что это его рук де­ло, Джес­си­ка не мо­жет ни­чего сде­лать… и он это то­же зна­ет.  
\- Майк…  
\- Нет, пос­лу­шай ме­ня на­конец, Хар­ви! Фут­болка с над­писью  _Не моя ви­на_  - этап прой­ден­ный и за­бытый, по­тому что ви­на все-та­ки моя. Ес­ли бы ме­ня не бы­ло на фир­ме, Лу­иса там точ­но бы уже не бы­ло, как и Дон­ны… и Рей­чел, на­вер­ное… Все за­вяза­но на мне, я тот са­мый узел – раз­ру­бить ко­торый про­ще все­го! Мы кру­тим­ся в этом чер­то­вом ко­лесе, на ко­торое на­маты­ва­ют­ся все но­вые и но­вые учас­тни­ки, и сдер­жи­ва­ющие дам­бы Джес­си­ки очень ско­ро пе­рес­та­нут ка­зать­ся чем-то важ­ным, да­же с уче­том ко­личес­тва ну­лей или уг­ро­зой со­учас­тия в прес­тупле­нии, - ус­мехнув­шись не­весе­ло, он ло­вит на се­бе прис­таль­ный взгляд стар­ше­го. - Ве­ришь, я да­же Рей­чел от во­рот по­ворот дать не мо­гу, по­тому что не знаю – удер­жится ли она от раз­балты­вания мо­ей  _страш­ной тай­ны_  на всех уг­лах, на­чав пря­мо с мис­те­ра Зей­на… Это де­ла­ет у­яз­ви­мым всех… те­бя, Джес­си­ку… ра­но или поз­дно на фир­му при­дут лю­ди в штат­ском с на­руч­ни­ками и об­ви­нени­ями, от ко­торых ты ме­ня не от­ма­жешь ни под ка­ким со­усом…   
\- Мрач­но­ватые пер­спек­ти­вы ты се­бе ри­су­ешь, - плес­нув еще вис­ки, Хар­ви са­дит­ся нап­ро­тив, - а раз­ве есть вы­ход? Ты ведь про­бовал ухо­дить…  
\- Не­вер­ное нап­равле­ние еще не зна­чит, что весь путь оши­бочен, - воз­ра­жа­ет Майк, - я уже го­ворил, ка­жет­ся, что отец Ло­лы пред­ло­жил мне мес­то юрист-кон­су­ла в сво­ей ком­па­нии… Тех­ни­чес­ки, ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся, Хар­ви, мы мо­жем да­же поп­ро­бовать уго­ворить Джес­си­ку ос­та­вить за мной твой ста­рый офис! Я бу­ду прос­то не тво­им по­мощ­ни­ком, а тво­им кли­ен­том и пар­тне­ром в не­кото­рых де­лах… Так ста­нет про­ще для всех!  
\- Ко­го ты пы­та­ешь­ся убе­дить, Майк, ме­ня или се­бя?  
\- Обо­их… Я не хо­чу стать при­чиной…  
\- Не ста­нешь… - пре­дуга­дыва­ет его сло­ва Хар­ви, - ес­ли те­бе нуж­но мое сог­ла­сие, то … оно у те­бя есть.   
Мол­ча кив­нув, Ма­лой ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у ок­на, сно­ва не­видя­щим взгля­дом сколь­зя по све­тяще­муся ог­ня­ми ноч­но­му Нью-Й­ор­ку.  
\- Дон­на, ско­рее все­го, в кур­се пла­нов Лу­иса, - пе­рево­дя раз­го­вор, за­меча­ет он по­дошед­ше­му Хар­ви, - нас­чет Рей­чел не уве­рен, ее мог­ли и не во все де­тали пос­вя­тить…  
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь мне ее соб­лазнить? – не уточ­няя, ко­го имен­но, иро­низи­ру­ет Хар­ви, - Уве­рен, пол­нее ин­форма­ции, чем у Дон­ны, нет ниг­де… - Майк смот­рит с яр­ко вы­ражен­ной тре­вогой, му­читель­но под­би­рая сло­ва, бо­лее под­хо­дящие по слу­чаю, что зас­тавля­ет Хар­ви сде­лать над со­бой уси­лие и улыб­нуть­ся, - да­вай пред­ста­вим – что ты уже все ска­зал… Я це­ню это, спа­сибо…   
\- Хар­ви…  
\- Ты ведь вро­де при­шел сю­да за де­лом, нет? – быс­тро, что­бы не пе­реду­мать, пе­реби­ва­ет его он, - оно в книж­ном шка­фу, на пол­ке сни­зу…  
\- Ага, на­шел… - сле­ду­ющий за этим шум ссы­пав­шихся книг, че­го-то тя­жело­го и яв­но бь­юще­гося, Хар­ви пред­по­чита­ет не за­мечать, как и обод­ря­ющий тон Май­ка, - все хо­рошо! Ни­чего не раз­би­лось… поч­ти…  
\- Ты ужи­нал? – нев­нятное мы­чание в от­вет зас­тавля­ет его по­высить го­лос, - Майк?!  
\- А? Да… - яв­но не улав­ли­вая су­ти, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - пе­рех­ва­тил пиц­цу по до­роге к те­бе.  
С сом­не­ни­ем гля­нув на ча­сы, Хар­ви тем не ме­нее дос­та­ет из хо­лодиль­ни­ка два не­малень­ких биф­штек­са, и толь­ко ког­да за­пах жа­рено­го мя­са мед­ленно рас­простра­ня­ет­ся по квар­ти­ре, Майк на­чина­ет вновь про­яв­лять приз­на­ки за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности ок­ру­жа­ющим ми­ром.  
\- Бо­же мой, ты – го­товишь! Для ме­ня, как это ми­ло!  
\- Я го­тов­лю ред­ко и край­не не­охот­но, - с при­выч­ным на­меком на ус­мешку, ис­прав­ля­ет его Хар­ви, свер­ху вниз гля­дя на рас­севше­гося пря­мо пос­ре­ди ус­тро­ен­но­го им же раз­гро­ма на по­лу у книж­ных по­лок млад­ше­го, - и ког­да нет дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов.   
\- А как же - круг­ло­суточ­ная служ­ба дос­тавки еды? – не­вин­но на­поми­на­ет Майк их ноч­ной раз­го­вор пос­ле его раз­бо­рок с Ло­ганом.  
\- Дос­тавлял­ка сло­малась, - ус­тро­ив­шись в крес­ле так, что­бы Майк ос­та­вал­ся в по­ле зре­ния, Хар­ви ле­ниво це­дит вис­ки, - Ска­жешь что-ни­будь, эк­сперт? – ки­ва­ет он на пап­ку с де­лом мно­голет­ней дав­ности в его ру­ках.  
\- Воз­можно… - взлох­ма­тив во­лосы, по-ви­димо­му, ра­ди ин­тенсив­ности умс­твен­но­го про­цес­са, Майк ки­ва­ет, - Форс­тман в кур­се, что ты заб­рал де­ло из ар­хи­вов про­кура­туры?  
\- С че­го бы это?! Его со­дер­жи­мое не ин­те­ресо­вало его тог­да, и со­вер­шенно без­различ­но ему сей­час. Так что, дру­жочек мой, тут ты вряд ли что на­ро­ешь.  
\- Зна­ешь, а ведь я изу­чил досье на Форс­тма­на вдоль и по­перек, - сле­дом за ним при­тащив­шись на кух­ню, Майк про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить, - и то, что бы­ло у Джо­ната­на, и то, что есть на фир­ме. Ког­да те­бе так зап­росто пред­ла­га­ют мил­ли­он в ка­чес­тве бо­нуса при пос­тупле­нии на ра­боту – по­нево­ле на­чина­ешь та­ким че­лове­ком ин­те­ресо­вать­ся…  
\- Мо­жет, без пре­ам­бул обой­дешь­ся? – про­веряя го­тов­ность мя­са, Хар­ви хму­рит­ся, - ты счи­та­ешь, что Форс­тма­ну нуж­но это де­ло, за­чем?  
\- Форс­тма­ну нуж­но сов­сем не это де­ло, - мах­нув ру­кой в сто­рону книж­ных по­лок и раз­ва­ла под ни­ми и ед­ва не сбив крыш­ку со ско­вород­ки по пу­ти, от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - ему нуж­но, что­бы ты – не мог ни­чего сде­лать, да­же имея все это на ру­ках.  
\- То есть, он хо­чет…  
\- Что­бы те­бя не бы­ло… - пе­реби­ва­ет он, - ну или хо­тя бы не бы­ло на фир­ме, ни на од­ной из них. По­тому что ина­че – ты мо­жешь по­тянуть за нуж­ные ни­точ­ки, бла­го их у те­бя це­лый клу­бок, и ли­шить Форс­тма­на его са­мой пер­вой ком­па­нии, ко­торую он пог­ло­тил. Это, - по­казы­вая на рас­кры­тое на по­лу де­ло мно­голет­ней дав­ности, до­гова­рива­ет Майк, - Мак­Кэрнон Мо­торс Форс­тма­на. И ес­ли мы ли­шим его этой ком­па­нии, мы его, ко­неч­но, не ра­зорим, но… - оче­ред­ная эф­фек­тная па­уза про­пада­ет вту­не, по­тому что Хар­ви уже раз­ло­жил мя­со по та­рел­кам, прид­ви­нув од­ну к се­бе, и Майк то­роп­ли­во за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - под­га­дим ос­но­ватель­но!  
\- Вот и зай­мись этим с ут­ра, - зак­ры­ва­ет дис­куссию стар­ший.  
\- А ты что бу­дешь де­лать?  
\- По­гово­рю с Лу­исом…  
\- Это – не­удач­ная идея, Хар­ви, - обес­по­ко­ено хму­рит­ся Майк.  
-  _Не­удач­ной_ … - ин­то­наци­ей вы­деляя это сло­во, яз­вит тот, - бы­ла идея Лу­иса взять свой ко­сяк и по­весить его на ме­ня!  
\- Ты сно­ва ему вре­жешь, - с тос­кой за­меча­ет Ма­лой, рез­ко по­теряв ап­пе­тит, - и тог­да уже на фир­ме нач­нется под­линная Со­дом и Го­мор­ра.  
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь прос­то  _за­бить_?   
\- Пред­ла­гаю не вес­тись на про­вока­цию… Лу­ис толь­ко и ждет, что­бы ты при­шел к не­му с би­той, тог­да он смо­жет отс­тра­нить те­бя, сог­ласно Ус­та­ву фир­мы и, по­ка те­бя не бу­дет, пе­ретя­нуть на свою сто­рону тех из пар­тне­ров, кто еще дер­жит ней­тра­литет. А их не так уж и мно­го, Хар­ви.   
\- Лу­ис – зап­рав­ский флю­гер, он на сто­роне то­го, кто пра­вит, - воз­ра­жа­ет бы­ло он, - да и Джес­си­ку бо­гот­во­рит…  
\- И рас­чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом най­дет сре­ди стар­ших пар­тне­ров ду­рака, ко­торый за­явит о во­туме не­дове­рия уп­равля­юще­му пар­тне­ру из-за ее пос­то­ян­ной под­дер­жки тво­их не­вер­ных ре­шений. – Майк скла­дыва­ет та­рел­ки в мой­ку, от­кры­вая во­ду, - и ведь со­вер­шенно ис­крен­не бу­дет ут­вер­ждать, что де­ла­ет это толь­ко на бла­го фир­мы, и что ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся, да­же по­рядок имен на сте­не. Прос­то уп­равлять фир­мой бу­дет он сам и, меж­ду про­чим, его кан­ди­дату­ра вос­при­мет­ся прав­ле­ни­ем, как са­мая оп­ти­маль­ная.  
\- Я не бу­ду пе­ред ним из­ви­нять­ся!  
\- Да ник­то те­бя и не про­сит, - рас­су­дитель­но от­ве­ча­ет Майк, вы­тирая ру­ки, - луч­ше бы, ко­неч­но, во­об­ще не по­яв­лять­ся там ка­кое-то вре­мя, ну или, по край­ней ме­ре, не встре­чать­ся с ним. – Бег­ло взгля­нув на ча­сы, он уточ­ня­ет, - я еще нем­но­го по­сижу тут с де­лом, что­бы не тас­кать его ту­да-сю­да…  
\- Да ос­та­вай­ся, - Хар­ви ки­ва­ет на ди­ван, - а то он по те­бе сос­ку­чил­ся. Рею без раз­ни­цы, сколь­ких вез­ти до кон­то­ры.  
\- Я же не при па­раде, - прой­дясь по се­бе слег­ка уд­ру­чен­ным взгля­дом, взды­ха­ет Ма­лой, на что Хар­ви, за­катив гла­за – для при­личия, не ина­че, нап­равля­ет­ся к шка­фу, де­монс­тра­тив­но от­ка­тив его двер­цу, - ох ты ж… один из мо­их! Я его что – здесь за­был?  
\- Из хим­чис­тки дос­та­вили сю­да… - ла­конич­но объ­яс­ня­ет тот, - так что, ду­маю, проб­ле­ма тво­его гар­де­роба на зав­тра ре­шена. Подъ­ем – как обыч­но…  
-  _Айе-айе, ка­питан_!


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Звук от­кры­ва­емой две­ри вы­рыва­ет его из при­ят­ной дре­мы, - Все-все, я уже встал! – ле­нивое по­тяги­вание быс­тро прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в то­роп­ли­вое вы­путы­вание из пле­да, ког­да вмес­то ожи­да­емой яз­ви­тель­нос­ти Хар­ви его встре­ча­ет вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд Джес­си­ки, - Мэм… то есть – Джес­си­ка, то есть – мэм… я тут… - вы­дох­нув и соб­рав мыс­ли в куч­ку, он вы­да­ет дос­та­точ­но внят­ное, - сей­час я оде­нусь и объ­яс­ню свое при­сутс­твие здесь.   
\- Не сто­ит раз­ру­шать ил­лю­зию, - от­ве­ча­ет она, - Хар­ви?  
\- На про­беж­ке, - ежась от са­мого фак­та, что в по­лови­не шес­то­го ут­ра мож­но соз­на­тель­но бе­гать в Цен­траль­ном пар­ке, Майк ре­тиру­ет­ся в даль­нюю часть квар­ти­ры, - вер­нется…  
\- Че­рез двад­цать ми­нут, я знаю, - об­ры­воч­ные све­дения ее не ус­тра­ива­ют, как впро­чем, и са­мо при­сутс­твие Май­ка здесь. Глав­ных фи­гуран­тов тра­дици­он­но не пос­вя­ща­ют в тон­кости ли­нии за­щиты. – Мо­жешь со­бирать­ся и ид­ти - Хар­ви не по­явит­ся на фир­ме в бли­жай­шие дни.   
\- От­пуск или ко­ман­ди­ров­ка? – от­ве­чая ей яс­ным взгля­дом, уточ­ня­ет тот, - для дос­то­вер­ности луч­ше, ес­ли вер­сии не рас­хо­дят­ся из­на­чаль­но. Сва­рить вам ко­фе?   
\- Форс­тман или Лу­ис? – без оби­няков спра­шива­ет она, сто­ит ему под­ви­нуть в ее сто­рону чаш­ку, - ты бы не тор­чал тут, ес­ли те­бя не осе­нило, в оче­ред­ной раз. Я хо­чу знать под­робнос­ти.  
\- Форс­тман… - взды­ха­ет Майк, - прав­да, это пред­став­ля­ет не­кото­рую слож­ность, в ге­ог­ра­фичес­ком пла­не… Та ком­па­ния, по­теря ко­торой силь­но ис­портит ему нас­тро­ение, тер­ри­тори­аль­но и, что важ­нее, юри­дичес­ки не в на­шей ком­пе­тен­ции. А все мои поз­на­ния в бри­тан­ском за­коно­датель­стве ос­но­выва­ют­ся на том де­ле Дар­би, ко­торое вы мне зап­ре­тили ре­али­зовы­вать.  
\- Бри­тан­ское за­коно­датель­ство… - ос­та­вив ко­фе нет­ро­нутым, Джес­си­ка вы­ходит на тер­ра­су, - это не проб­ле­ма. Ты пред­ла­га­ешь по­тыкать пал­кой в бро­са­ющу­юся на те­бя со­баку – не луч­шая пер­спек­ти­ва…  
\- Но и мол­ча сто­ять в сто­роне, наб­лю­дая, я не бу­ду! - го­рячо воз­ра­жа­ет Майк, вы­зывая ее ску­пую улыб­ку.  
\- Да уж, шу­ма от те­бя всег­да мно­го, - за­меча­ет она, - как и проб­лем, ко­торые ты сам, в ос­новном, и ре­ша­ешь…  
\- Я ста­ра­юсь, Джес­си­ка, - сба­вив обо­роты, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - и сде­лаю все, что­бы…  
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь, - пе­реби­ва­ет та, - по­ка Хар­ви бу­дет в отъ­ез­де, ты за­кон­чишь с де­лом о по­пыт­ках пе­рекуп­ки ком­па­ний на­ших кли­ен­тов. Я знаю, что им сей­час за­нима­ет­ся Лу­ис…  
\- Ско­рее – Рей­чел, по его прось­бе, - уточ­ня­ет Майк, тут же до­бав­ляя, - Ду­маю, ис­точник ин­сай­дин­га о сли­янии Ги­ано­пуло­са – здесь.   
\- Ты по­доз­ре­ва­ешь ту, с ко­торой вы то ли рас­ста­лись, то ли нет? Очень прав­до­подоб­ная вер­сия!   
\- А вы со­бира­етесь оп­ра­вить Хар­ви с пря­ником для Дар­би – од­но­го? – не­удоб­ным воп­ро­сом на не­удоб­ный воп­рос от­ве­ча­ет он, - да они же там со Сти­веном пол-Лон­до­на раз­не­сут!  
\- Но по­лови­на-то ос­та­нет­ся, - тон­ко улыб­нувшись, она воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в квар­ти­ру, - и, мне ка­жет­ся, они при­дут к об­ще­му зна­мена­телю.  
\- С кем? – Хар­ви взгля­дом пе­ресе­ка­ет­ся с Май­ком и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к Джес­си­ке, - Ты сно­ва за­нима­ешь­ся про­ник­но­вени­ем со взло­мом…  
\- За­чем – се­год­ня бы­ло, ко­му от­кры­вать, - от­ве­ча­ет она, по­ка Майк по­зади нее тря­сет го­ловой, - и ты же зна­ешь, Хар­ви, мне не ну­жен ключ, что­бы вой­ти.  
\- Ес­ли ты приш­ла рас­ска­зать мне – ка­кая нес­час­тная овеч­ка Лу­ис, не ут­руждай­ся! – на хо­ду стя­гивая влаж­ную мас­терку, за­меча­ет тот, - он мо­жет не на­нимать те­лох­ра­ните­лей…  
\- Хо­тя встряс­ка ему толь­ко на поль­зу, - по-преж­не­му спо­кой­но от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - но пов­то­рений не бу­дет!  
\- Не бу­дет, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Хар­ви, - но и из­ви­нений от ме­ня он не дож­дется!   
\- Не в бли­жай­шую не­делю точ­но, - не­уло­вимым дви­жени­ем она из­вле­ка­ет из су­моч­ки лист бу­маги, - это твое за­яв­ле­ние, под­пи­ши…  
\- Я не был в от­пуске… - Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, при­киды­вая чис­ла в уме, - … ни­ког­да! И Лу­ис на это не ку­пит­ся!  
\- Это не от­пуск, а де­ловая по­ез­дка, - хлад­нокров­но уточ­ня­ет она, - ко­торую ты офор­мил еще в на­чале прош­лой не­дели. Мне не ин­те­рес­но, Хар­ви! – не да­ет ему что-ли­бо воз­ра­зить Джес­си­ка, - Это прос­то нуж­но сде­лать имен­но так – сми­рись!   
Майк бла­гора­зум­но ре­тиру­ет­ся в даль­нюю часть квар­ти­ры, поль­зу­ясь воз­можностью пе­ре­одеть­ся… со сто­роны кух­ни и ду­ша до не­го до­носят­ся, слов­но рас­ка­ты над­ви­га­ющей­ся гро­зы, от­дель­ные реп­ли­ки обо­их…  
\- Ты сде­лала – что?! А мне рас­ска­зать, преж­де чем что-то пред­при­нимать?  
\- Уп­равля­ющий пар­тнер не обя­зан от­чи­тывать­ся…  
\- Со­вето­вать­ся, Джес­си­ка! Это на­зыва­ет­ся так, по­тому что да­же ты мо­жешь ду­мать, что пос­ту­па­ешь пра­виль­но, а на де­ле – пред­ло­жила Дар­би не толь­ко пис­то­лет, но и весь за­пас пат­ро­нов!  
\- Не я при­нес­ла в дом ору­жие!  
\- О, не на­чинай! – вый­дя из ду­ша, Хар­ви и сам не за­меча­ет, как пе­рехо­дит на рез­кий тон, - Сколь­ко мож­но при­поми­нать мне то, что ты и са­ма одоб­ри­ла и бла­гопо­луч­но пок­ры­ва­ешь вот уже нес­коль­ко лет! Майк тут не при чем!  
\- А я не про тво­его…  
\- На­шего!  
\- Я не про  _на­шего_  вун­деркин­да сей­час го­ворю, - го­лос Джес­си­ки об­манчи­во смяг­ча­ет­ся, Майк, так и не рис­кнув вер­нуть­ся, сто­ит за ши­роким гар­де­робом, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком прис­лу­шивать­ся к раз­го­вору на уже по­вышен­ных то­нах. – Речь о той, что две­над­цать дол­банных лет счи­талась тво­им че­лове­ком, а те­перь ты да­же приб­ли­зитель­но не мо­жешь ска­зать – че­го от нее ждать! Я о той, что не сос­то­ит у нас в шта­те, по­это­му да­же под­писку о не­раз­гла­шении  _на­шего сек­ре­та_  я взять не мо­гу! О той, что в со­чета­нии с Лу­исом Ли­том пред­став­ля­ет со­бой нас­то­ящую не­кон­тро­лиру­емую тер­мо­ядер­ную ре­ак­цию, с не­из­вес­тным чис­лом по­лурас­па­да! Я не люб­лю жить с пис­то­летом у за­тыл­ка, Хар­ви!   
\- И ты при­няла ме­ры…  
\- Я пы­та­юсь при­нять ме­ры, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - твой по­мощ­ник, ин­ту­итив­но – как всег­да, на­шел то, че­го мне не дос­та­вало в пер­вую на­шу с Дар­би встре­чу…  
\- При­ман­ку, - за­вязы­вая гал­стук, ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, но Джес­си­ка ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
\- Пря­ник… - за них обо­их про­из­но­сит Майк, воз­вра­ща­ясь в гра­ницы кух­ни, - вам нуж­но бы­ло что-то от­дать ему, преж­де чем на­чать о чем-то про­сить… - на нас­мешли­вый взгляд стар­ше­го он по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Клас­си­ка раз­во­да – ос­тавь че­лове­ку неч­то ре­аль­ное и тог­да мож­но рас­кру­тить его на го­раз­до боль­шее…  
\- Майк едет со мной.  
\- Нет – не едет! – бе­запел­ля­ци­он­но от­ре­за­ет Джес­си­ка, - твоя де­ловая по­ез­дка рас­счи­тана на те­бя од­но­го, Майк ос­та­нет­ся – прик­ры­вать ты­лы и под­би­вать кон­цы, ведь у те­бя же ос­та­лись не­закон­ченные де­ла… - убе­див­шись, что оба ее ус­лы­шали, она ки­ва­ет Ма­лому, - Мо­жешь не спе­шить, но во вто­рой по­лови­не дня ты дол­жен быть на фир­ме. Удач­ной по­ез­дки, Хар­ви…  
  
\- Ду­маю, не сто­ит те­бе на­поми­нать, что у Сти­вена удар сле­ва чуть сла­бее? – Майк на­чина­ет из­да­лека, с как ему ка­жет­ся удач­ной шут­ки. Не по­лучив от­кли­ка, он, уже всерь­ез, про­дол­жа­ет, - Джес­си­ка еще не зна­ет, что я… это ре­шит все проб­ле­мы и…  
\- Твой уход ни­как не по­меша­ет Лу­ису най­ти не­доволь­но­го пар­тне­ра, что­бы объ­явить во­тум не­дове­рия Джес­си­ке, - воз­ра­жа­ет тот, - та­ких у нас в прав­ле­нии пре­дос­та­точ­но. И с Дон­ной, ес­ли она вдруг за­хочет по­делить­ся сво­ими зна­ни­ями, ты то­же ни­чего не сде­ла­ешь…  
\- По­это­му Джес­си­ка хо­чет…  
\- Имен­но­го пар­тне­ра уво­лить го­раз­до труд­нее, чем наз­на­чить, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, быс­тро со­бирая до­рож­ный на­бор, - да­же с Хар­дма­ном нам это не уда­лось, ни в пер­вый раз, ни во вто­рой. Что уж о Лу­исе го­ворить, к ко­торо­му пар­тне­ры от­но­сят­ся очень снис­хо­дитель­но…  
\- А ес­ли им обо всех его ко­сяках рас­ска­зать?  
\- И вый­дет это бо­ком толь­ко Джес­си­ке, до­бавив на ее ча­шу ве­сов не толь­ко пос­то­ян­ную под­дер­жку та­кого, как я, но и пос­то­ян­ный  _спуск на тор­мо­зах_  та­кого, как Лу­ис. Нет, - зах­лопнув пор­тфель, Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет, - дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов у нас нет, Джес­си­ка пра­ва – на­до как-то уго­ворить Дар­би на сот­рудни­чес­тво с на­ми и весь­ма тес­ное… Ты слу­чай­но не кон­спек­ти­ровал свои впе­чат­ле­ния от прос­мотра но­вых се­рий Аб­батс­тва Да­ун­тон? А то я бы пе­редал их Дар­би – вам бы­ло бы что об­су­дить на Фей­сбу­ке…  
\- Да иди ты, Хар­ви! – без­злоб­но ог­ры­за­ет­ся Ма­лой, - те­бе по­надо­бит­ся очень боль­шой пря­ник пос­ле все­го то­го, что мы тут с ним сде­лали!  
\- Так и Форс­тман – не прос­той фи­нан­сист, - за­меча­ет стар­ший, - зная его, уве­рен, он ус­пел из­рядно по­топ­тать­ся и по ту сто­рону оке­ана. И дру­зей за­вес­ти.  
\- Со­бира­ешь­ся прос­то сдать его им, без вся­ких ус­ло­вий?  
\- С че­го-то на­до на­чинать раз­го­вор, - Хар­ви дос­та­ет те­лефон, - Джес­си­ка уже обоз­на­чила гра­ницы, те­перь Дар­би нуж­ны бу­дут под­робнос­ти… Да, Рей, - го­ворит он в труб­ку, - че­рез пол­ча­са.   
  
  
\- Вы не дол­жны бы­ли так лег­ко ус­ту­пать! – Лу­ис нас­ка­кива­ет на Мал­ло­уна, как злоб­ный буль-терь­ер на рас­те­ряв­ше­гося от по­доб­ной наг­лости до­бер­ма­на. – Ес­ли бы вы не сда­лись и до­вели де­ло до су­да, у нас бы­ли бы прек­расные ос­но­вания для вне­оче­ред­но­го за­седа­ния прав­ле­ния, где мож­но бы­ло бы пос­та­вить воп­рос о го­лосо­вании!   
\- Клю­чевое сло­во бы, Лу­ис, - рез­ко от­ре­за­ет Джефф, - я не мо­гу при­нуж­дать кли­ен­та по­давать иск, как бы мне это­го ни хо­телось. К то­му же, мы бы все рав­но про­иг­ра­ли.  
\- Да ко­му ну­жен был ваш про­иг­рыш или вы­иг­рыш! – Лу­ис все еще пых­тит, - дос­та­точ­но то­го, что у вас бы­ло бы на ру­ках ис­ко­вое за­яв­ле­ние и пар­тне­рам хва­тило бы ума про­голо­совать так, как нуж­но! Вы с Ву­дол­лом упус­ти­ли та­кой слу­чай!  
\- Не ва­ли с боль­ной го­ловы, Лу­ис! Преж­де все­го – ты сам ви­новат в том, к че­му мы приш­ли! Имен­но ты ме­чешь­ся, как та са­мая обезь­яна, бо­ясь про­гадать и оши­бить­ся с вы­бором. – Мал­ло­ун скло­ня­ет­ся бли­же, - А не вый­дет – всем уго­дить, Лу­ис… Бу­дет, как с Форс­тма­ном – в ду­раках сам и ос­та­нешь­ся. И, по-хо­роше­му, ты дол­жен был вы­лететь с фир­мы, как проб­ка из бу­тыл­ки, на раз-два, - щел­кнув паль­ца­ми, он про­дол­жа­ет, - ах да, Джес­си­ка ведь так и сде­лала! А на сле­ду­ющий день – при­няла на­зад с по­выше­ни­ем до имен­но­го пар­тне­ра… прос­то так.  
\- Джес­си­ка ви­дит во мне про­фес­си­она­ла и очень це­нит! – раз­ду­ва­ясь от собс­твен­ной зна­чимос­ти, ком­менти­ру­ет Лу­ис.  
\- Я там был, Лу­ис, - хмы­ка­ет Джефф, - и Джес­си­ка по­дели­лась со мной – как те­бе уда­лось ее уго­ворить… Дру­гой воп­рос, что она не рас­ска­зала о при­чине шан­та­жа… Не сто­ит при­нимать та­кой воз­му­щен­ный вид, мы бы­ли уве­рены в том, что ты чем-то очень креп­ко при­жал Джес­си­ку, за­дол­го до то­го, как Ву­долл об­ра­тил­ся к нам.   
\- Я не по­нимаю – о чем ты!  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся, - ки­ва­ет Мал­ло­ун, - Джес­си­ка ни­ког­да не чис­ли­лась сре­ди тех, кто ве­рит на сло­во. Она с те­бя под­писку о не­раз­гла­шении взя­ла, ес­ли ни че­го пох­ле­ще! Но зна­ешь, Лу­ис… - как-то осо­бен­но за­дум­чи­во про­дол­жа­ет он, - мы не про­сим те­бя рас­ска­зать эту тай­ну, бо­га ра­ди – хра­ни ее. Но пом­ни – мы вы­яс­ним ее без тво­его учас­тия и по­том, ког­да нам удас­тся смес­тить Джес­си­ку с уп­равле­ния фир­мы, не при­бегай с за­яв­ле­ни­ем –  _я же вам по­могал_! Нам это бу­дет уже не­ин­те­рес­но.  
\- И ко­му это – нам? Форс­тма­ну и куч­ке без­да­рей-юрис­тов, на не­го ра­бота­ющих?   
\- Форс­тман? При­чем здесь он? – Мал­ло­ун ка­кое-то вре­мя мед­лит, - ты ду­ма­ешь… Нет-нет, Форс­тма­ну глу­боко пле­вать на ка­кую-то там юри­дичес­кую фир­му, он уже дав­но поп­равля­ет здо­ровье на од­ном из сво­их ос­тро­вов.  
\- Ес­ли это не месть Форс­тма­на – тог­да кто сто­ит за всей этой су­етой и са­мое глав­ное, - ак­ку­рат­но под­пи­сав чек и про­верив штамп, Лу­ис воз­вра­ща­ет пла­теж­ную па­поч­ку офи­ци­ан­ту, - кто за все это пла­тит? Скуп­ка ак­ций – не­деше­вое удо­воль­ствие.  
Мал­ло­ун сно­ва мед­лит, вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывая вы­чур­ный ин­терь­ер оче­ред­но­го рес­то­рана, пос­те­пен­но воз­вра­ща­ясь взгля­дом к не­му, - А ты уве­рен, что хо­чешь это знать, Лу­ис? По­тому что, ес­ли я рас­ска­жу те­бе – от­мазка  _я был не в кур­се_  уже не про­катит…  
\- Пред­по­читаю сам ре­шать, с кем сот­рудни­чать…  
\- Хо­рошо, в та­ком слу­чае – ты и сам прек­расно зна­ешь, о ком я го­ворю…  
\- Хар­дман! – не­ожи­дан­но осе­ня­ет то­го, - хо­дили слу­хи, что он вер­нулся в го­род. Я дол­жен был до­гадать­ся рань­ше!  
\- Не толь­ко он, - с удо­воль­стви­ем за­курив, Мал­ло­ун про­дол­жа­ет, - все ве­дущие юри­дичес­кие фир­мы Ман­хетте­на объ­еди­нились про­тив вас. Вер­нее – про­тив Джес­си­ки, она ни­ког­да не иг­ра­ет по пра­вилам, пред­по­читая при­думы­вать собс­твен­ные и по ним жить.   
\- Зейн?  
\- И Элис­сон Холт… Я мо­гу пе­речис­лять име­на, Лу­ис, а мо­гу рас­ска­зать об ус­ло­ви­ях, - энер­гичные кив­ки, пос­ле­довав­шие пря­мо за сло­вами, слег­ка его ве­селят, - Ка­кой ты, од­на­ко, за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный и сго­вор­чи­вый сей­час, на все го­тов!   
\- Так дай мне хоть что-ни­будь, Джефф!  
\- Твоя кан­ди­дату­ра на пос­ту ру­ково­дяще­го пар­тне­ра всех ус­тра­ива­ет, ты впол­не мо­жешь со­бирать сво­их пар­тне­ров хоть зав­тра.  
\- По ка­кому по­воду, поз­воль спро­сить? – яз­вит Лу­ис, - ты сам мне все ис­портил!  
\- У те­бя есть прек­расный по­вод – воз­можное отс­тра­нение Хар­ви, ведь он на­пал на те­бя и жес­то­ко из­бил! Это не­об­хо­димо до­вес­ти до пар­тне­ров, а ты по­ка по­ищи сре­ди них то­го, кто най­дет в се­бе си­лы выс­ка­зать Джес­си­ке в ли­цо свое не­дове­рие.  
\- Но вы же… - на­чина­ет бор­мо­тать Лу­ис, - вы же про­иг­ра­ли… де­ло с Тан­не­ром…Вы со­бира­етесь про­дол­жать?  
\- Ко­неч­но. Мы не про­тив Джес­си­ки, как та­ковой – она от­личный юрист, быть мо­жет луч­ший, луч­ше Хар­ви. Но – уп­равля­ющий пар­тнер не мо­жет и не дол­жен пот­ворс­тво­вать лю­бим­чи­кам. И их по­мощ­ни­кам. Так что – ты име­ешь пра­во дей­ство­вать, Лу­ис, в рам­ках тво­его же собс­твен­но­го Ус­та­ва фир­мы.   
  
\- Джес­си­ка уже у се­бя? – на хо­ду уточ­ня­ет Лу­ис, не да­вая Дон­не рта рас­крыть, - мне нуж­но по­гово­рит с ней, сде­лай так, что­бы нам не ме­шали!  
\- О чем ты со­бира­ешь­ся го­ворить, Лу­ис – о Хар­ви? – Дон­на вста­ет у не­го на пу­ти, - ты ни­чего ему не сде­ла­ешь! По­тому что во вче­раш­нем ты ви­новат сам!  
\- Я всег­да у вас во всем ви­новат! – тут же за­водит­ся тот, - а Хар­ви у вас всег­да не­пог­ре­шим и все де­ла­ет пра­виль­но! Это не твое де­ло, Дон­на, о чем я бу­ду го­ворить с уп­равля­ющим пар­тне­ром фир­мы, про­пус­ти ме­ня!  
\- Не за­бывай, Лу­ис, - не дви­га­ясь с мес­та, про­из­но­сит она, - что я в кур­се всех тво­их дел. Аб­со­лют­но всех, ты сам ме­ня в них пос­вя­тил…  
\- Это что – по­пыт­ка шан­та­жа?!  
\- Это прос­то кон­ста­тация фак­та, - она де­ла­ет па­ру ша­гов в сто­рону, ос­во­бож­дая до­рогу, - на­поми­нание о том, на ка­ких ус­ло­ви­ях я пе­реш­ла к те­бе.   
\- Я это­го ни­ког­да не за­буду, Дон­на, - со всей серь­ез­ностью ки­ва­ет он, - и всег­да це­ню твою под­дер­жку.   
  
\- Ес­ли ты при­шел го­ворить о том, что про­изош­ло вче­ра меж­ду ва­ми с Хар­ви, - не от­ры­вая взгляд от мо­нито­ра, встре­ча­ет его по­яв­ле­ние Джес­си­ка, - то мо­жешь пря­мо сей­час раз­вернуть­ся и пой­ти к се­бе, я не бу­ду под­ни­мать эту те­му, она – зак­ры­та.   
\- Я не со­бира­юсь го­ворить о Хар­ви!  
\- Хо­рошо, - Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - тог­да я слу­шаю те­бя, Лу­ис.  
\- Нуж­но про­вес­ти экс­трен­ное соб­ра­ние пар­тне­ров, – с мес­та в карь­ер на­чина­ет он, - для то­го, что­бы пос­та­вить воп­рос об отс­тра­нении Хар­ви, сог­ласно Ус­та­ву фир­мы, за не­адек­ватное по­веде­ние! Бо­лее то­го, я бу­ду нас­та­ивать на при­нуди­тель­ном про­хож­де­нии в этот пе­ри­од отс­тра­нения те­рапии по уп­равле­нию гне­вом.  
С яв­ным тру­дом по­давив раз­дра­жение, Джес­си­ка под­ни­ма­ет­ся из-за сто­ла, - Лу­ис, я ведь ска­зала – те­ма зак­ры­та! К то­му же, нель­зя отс­тра­нять пар­тне­ра в его от­сутс­твие, сог­ласно тво­ему же Ус­та­ву! – до­бав­ля­ет она.  
\- И ку­да же ты ус­ла­ла сво­его сор­ванца на этот раз, Джес­си­ка, - пе­рес­та­ет се­бя удер­жи­вать в рам­ках Лу­ис, - на Маль­ди­вы или сра­зу в Бер­муд­ский тре­уголь­ник, что­бы я его не на­шел?!  
\- Как уп­равля­ющий пар­тнер, - глу­боко вздох­нув, на­чина­ет она, - я не дол­жна от­ве­чать на по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы, за­дан­ные по­доб­ным то­ном. Но, - сде­лав па­узу, Джес­си­ка смо­рит пря­мо на не­го, - пос­коль­ку это ты… Хар­ви в де­ловой по­ез­дке заг­ра­ницей, мы об­сужда­ли ее еще не­делю на­зад, меж­ду про­чим, в тво­ем при­сутс­твии.   
\- Быть мо­жет… - рез­ко бур­чит Лу­ис, - я не пом­ню! А ког­да он вер­нется?  
\- На сле­ду­ющей не­деле. И ес­ли ты по-преж­не­му бу­дешь нас­та­ивать – мы со­берем вне­оче­ред­ное соб­ра­ние для тво­его выс­тупле­ния. Это все?  
\- Да… - не слиш­ком уве­рен­но про­из­но­сит Лу­ис, - ду­маю, что… все…  
  
\- Най­ди мне Дже­ка Со­лофа, сроч­но! – опять на хо­ду бро­са­ет он Дон­не, за­ходя в свой ка­бинет.  
\- Что ты со­бира­ешь­ся де­лать?- она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, прит­во­ряя стек­лянную дверь.  
\- То, что дол­жен был - с са­мого на­чала!   
  
  
\- Мис­тер Спек­тер! Ка­кая при­ят­ная… - Дар­би под­ни­ма­ет­ся навс­тре­чу, про­тяги­вая для при­ветс­твия ру­ку, - не ска­жу – не­ожи­дан­ность. Пос­ле бе­седы с Джес­си­кой мы, чес­тно го­воря, жда­ли вас ед­ва ли ни на сле­ду­ющий день.   
\- На­до бы­ло соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми, - от­ве­ча­ет ру­копо­жати­ем Хар­ви, - что­бы сфор­му­лиро­вать  _пред­ло­жение, от ко­торо­го вы не смо­жете от­ка­зать­ся_.   
\- Я пло­хо раз­би­ра­юсь в Гол­ли­вуд­ской клас­си­ке, к мо­ему со­жале­нию, - с улыб­кой от­зы­ва­ет­ся Дар­би, - что­бы по дос­то­инс­тву оце­нить ваш от­вет.  
\- Ни­чего, это впол­не поп­ра­вимо…Хо­тите, рас­ска­жу ис­то­рию? – при­няв за сог­ла­сие мол­ча­ливое вни­мание со­бесед­ни­ка, Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет, - при­мер­но за год до со­бытий с Эвой и ее ком­па­ни­ей на ва­шу круп­ную и не­сом­ненно проц­ве­та­ющую фир­му на­ехал не­кий де­лец, ос­та­вив­ший в ду­раках не толь­ко ва­шего ува­жа­емо­го ста­ромод­но­го и весь­ма прин­ци­пи­аль­но­го дя­дюш­ку, но ед­ва не ли­шив всех ак­ти­вов не толь­ко са­му фир­му, но и боль­шинс­тво ее от­де­лений. Вам сто­ило боль­ших тру­дов и что важ­нее – ре­сур­сов и свя­зей, что­бы от не­го от­ку­пить­ся. Дя­дюш­ка, пло­хо пе­режи­вая все это, силь­но сдал и ушел на по­кой, ос­во­бодив тем са­мым до­рогу вам, чем вы и вос­поль­зо­вались. По­ложе­ние на­до бы­ло ук­реплять, а тут и мы так вов­ре­мя под­верну­лись со сво­ими проб­ле­мами.  
\- Очень за­нима­тель­но, мис­тер Спек­тер, - веж­ли­во пре­рыва­ет его Дар­би, - но, быть мо­жет, мы мог­ли бы как-то приб­ли­зить­ся к це­ли ва­шего ви­зита сю­да и к на­шим с Джес­си­кой ус­тным до­гово­рен­ностям.  
\- А мы – как раз к это­му и под­хо­дим, - ус­по­ка­ива­юще ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, - ведь имен­но по­это­му вы бы­ли та­ким от­зывчи­вым и та­ким по­нима­ющим в си­ту­ации с Хар­дма­ном… да и что уж там – про­тивос­то­яние со мной вас, ско­рее, раз­влек­ло.  
\- Это бы­ло очень по­учи­тель­но, - Дар­би до­лива­ет се­бе чай, вы­бирая один из бу­тер­бро­дов, толь­ко что при­несен­ной поч­ти не­замет­ной сек­ре­тар­шей, - с точ­ки зре­ния до­верия. Ваш маль­чик про­шел тест, нес­мотря ни на что…  
\- А я? – Дар­би под­ни­ма­ет на не­го вни­матель­ный взгляд, не от­ве­чая сра­зу.  
\- И вы, хо­тя тог­да вам ка­залось, что вы прос­то пе­реду­мали пре­давать. Так чем я мо­гу быть сно­ва по­лезен ва­шей, та­кой проб­лемной, фир­ме, Хар­ви?  
\- В этом все и де­ло, - хмык­нув, Хар­ви дос­та­ет из пор­тфе­ля да­веш­нюю пап­ку с де­лом Форс­тма­на, - нын­че моя оче­редь быть по­лез­ным. Пос­мотри­те, а по­том мы по­гово­рим…  
\- Вы уле­та­ете се­год­ня? – уже от­крыв пап­ку, уточ­ня­ет Дар­би и по­лучив от­ри­цатель­ный ки­вок, удов­летво­рен­но за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - В та­ком слу­чае, у нас бу­дет дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, что­бы все под­робно об­су­дить…  
  
\- Пь­ешь в оди­ноч­ку? – чуть по­косив­шись на не­ожи­дан­но­го гос­тя, Хар­ви по­жима­ет пле­чами, не от­ри­цая оче­вид­но­го. Сде­лав знак бар­ме­ну, Сти­вен про­дол­жа­ет, - В мои обя­зан­ности уже не вхо­дит _де­лать те­бе хо­рошо_ , но… Сос­тавлю ком­па­нию, ес­ли не про­тив…  
\- Я все еще не­дос­та­точ­но вы­пил для это­го, - па­риру­ет Хар­ви, - и не смо­гу в пол­ной ме­ре оце­нить удо­воль­ствие…   
\- Тог­да – пе­ребе­рем­ся в паб квар­та­лом вы­ше, - пред­ла­га­ет Сти­вен, - я да­же де­ву в бе­де те­бе обес­пе­чу, прав­да, не по­ручусь – что она ока­жет­ся ры­жей.  
\- А вот за это – мож­но и в че­люсть схло­потать, - нег­ромко, но чет­ко про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, ос­тавляя пус­той бо­кал на стой­ке, - так где, го­воришь, твой паб?  
\- У ме­ня ма­шина за уг­лом, - про­пус­кая его впе­ред, ки­ва­ет Сти­вен, на хо­ду ус­ме­ха­ясь, - не­уже­ли Дон­на су­мела те­бя ра­зоча­ровать?  
\- Ра­зоча­рова­ние за­висит от сте­пени сим­па­тии, - яз­вит тот, - и вряд ли ког­да-ли­бо бы­ва­ет объ­ек­тивным, по­тому что за­меша­но на оби­де.   
\- Ты стал фи­лосо­фом? – Сти­вен мед­ленно едет вдоль тро­ту­ара, выг­ля­дывая мес­то для пар­ковки, - Не твой стиль…   
\- Ду­ма­ешь – хо­рошо ме­ня зна­ешь?  
\- Ты был мо­ей ра­ботой, - зах­лопнув двер­цу, Сти­вен по­верх ма­шины пе­ресе­ка­ет­ся взгля­дом с Хар­ви, - а я – люб­лю то, чем за­нима­юсь.  
\- Пох­валь­ное рве­ние, - за­меча­ет тот, сле­дом за ним вхо­дя в по­лупод­валь­ный зал, - жаль, оце­нить не­кому… - ко­рот­кая ус­мешка на ли­це Сти­вена не ус­коль­за­ет от его вни­мания, - ну да­вай…   
\- У вас на фир­ме – граж­дан­ская вой­на. Все еще не­офи­ци­аль­но, но каж­дая из сто­рон пы­та­ет­ся иг­рать на опе­реже­ние. Пос­коль­ку вслед за Джес­си­кой по­явил­ся ты, власть на­де­ет­ся приб­рать к ру­кам ваш тре­тий имен­ной пар­тнер. А су­дя по то­му, что ты не взял сво­его лю­бим­ца с со­бой, ко­личес­тво вер­ных те­бе лю­дей су­щес­твен­но по­уба­вилось, - пе­реж­дав, по­ка бар­мен рас­ста­вит пе­ред ни­ми за­казан­ный вис­ки и уй­дет в даль­ний ко­нец ба­ра, Сти­вен про­дол­жа­ет, - их и так у те­бя бы­ло нем­но­го… Дон­на ре­шила, что на­меки ты бла­гопо­луч­но про­дол­жишь иг­но­риро­вать и пе­реш­ла в нас­тупле­ние?  
\- Ре­шение за­нять­ся собс­твен­ной жизнью и карь­ерой ча­ще все­го по­сеща­ет не­ожи­дан­но, - все еще не же­лая при нем приз­на­вать свер­шивший­ся факт, воз­ра­жа­ет Хар­ви, - и ред­ко ког­да – вов­ре­мя, осо­бен­но для тех, на ко­го ра­бота­ешь.   
\- Ну да, один имен­ной пар­тнер – дру­гой имен­ной пар­тнер, - в прос­транс­тво про­из­но­сит Сти­вен, - ка­кая раз­ни­ца… И ни­чего, что при­чины та­кого ско­ропа­литель­но­го по­выше­ния Лу­иса Лит­та кро­ют­ся где-то в нед­рах ка­бине­та мисс Пир­сон, - за­метив мгно­вен­ную гри­масу на его ли­це, ки­ва­ет, - и тво­его рез­ко­го неп­ри­ятия это­го ре­шения и, в то же вре­мя, не­воз­можнос­ти ему от­ка­зать.   
\- Лу­иса и его но­вую сек­ре­тар­шу, - вы­деляя то­ном пос­ледние сло­ва, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - сто­ит за­нять чем-ни­будь…   
\- Что­бы не хва­тало вре­мени и воз­можнос­тей – плес­ти ин­три­ги, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Сти­вен, - и, же­латель­но, су­щес­твен­но су­зить круг об­ще­ния, а еще луч­ше – из­ме­нить его сов­сем. Что ж… по­хоже, вы при­были по ад­ре­су…  
  
  
\- Ты был прав, день­ги всег­да ос­тавля­ют след, - дож­давшись, по­ка он за­кон­чит пе­рего­воры с пол­ковни­ком Мак­Ку­ином, Ло­ла пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его в при­ем­ной, - идем со мной, ты дол­жен кое-что уви­деть. – Майк все боль­ше хму­рит­ся, вчи­тыва­ясь в рас­пе­чат­ку, - Не пред­став­ляю, что ты бу­дешь с этим де­лась… - она от­во­дит взгляд, что­бы не ви­деть, как ме­ня­ет­ся его ли­цо. – Мы с то­бой не са­мые ум­ные – Джес­си­ка уз­на­ет так или ина­че…  
Майк ки­ва­ет и Ло­ла уточ­ня­ет с обыч­ной пря­мотой, - Ты уже об­ра­довал ее за­яв­ле­ни­ем об ухо­де? – воз­вра­щая спо­соб­ность го­ворить.  
Про­тив во­ли улыб­нувшись, он от­ве­ча­ет, - А вдруг она сде­ла­ет ме­ня имен­ным пар­тне­ром!  
\- Поп­ро­сишь у па­пы при­бав­ки.  
\- Пол­ковник Мак­Ку­ин наз­на­чил мне за­рабо­ток в за­виси­мос­ти от до­хода с мо­ей де­ятель­нос­ти, - сло­жив ко­пии под­твержда­ющих до­кумен­тов в од­ну из па­пок, Майк воз­вра­ща­ет рас­пе­чат­ку ей.  
\- Поз­драв­ляю, те­бя при­няли, как род­но­го  
\- Ты со­об­щи­ла от­цу?  
\- Ко­неч­но, - ки­ва­ет она, - ведь мне он пла­тит по той же схе­ме…  
  
\- Зна­чит, ты – сю­да вер­ну­лась, по­тому что не мо­жешь ра­ботать на от­ца? – ста­ратель­но сдер­жи­вая го­товое выр­вать­ся в лю­бую ми­нуту бла­город­ное не­годо­вание, Майк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге ка­бине­та Рей­чел. – И спи­сок фирм, по­пав­ших под раз­да­чу те­бе по­надо­бил­ся ис­клю­читель­но за тем, что Лу­ис тре­бовал…  
\- Я не… - Рей­чел в пол­ной рас­те­рян­ности пе­рево­дит взгляд от мо­нито­ра на не­го, - о чем ты го­воришь, Майк?   
Зак­рыв тя­желую дверь, он об­хо­дит стол, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом, - Трас­то­вый фонд, Рей­чел, тот са­мый, ку­да сте­ка­ют­ся день­ги от всех внеш­них вло­жений фир­мы Рэнд, Кол­дер и Зейн и уп­равлять ко­торым ты пос­тавле­на поч­ти уже год на­зад.   
\- И что с ним? – ак­ку­рат­но сох­ра­нив фай­лы, над ко­торы­ми ра­бота­ла, она га­сит компь­ютер, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь к не­му, - Или где-то в Ус­та­ве фир­мы про­писа­но, что я не имею на это прав?  
\- Во­об­ще-то… - не­ожи­дан­но раз­ве­селив­шись, от­ве­ча­ет Майк, - не име­ешь. Ты осу­щест­вля­ешь уп­равле­ние де­неж­ны­ми по­тока­ми кон­ку­риру­ющей фир­мы. Хо­рошо, - не да­ет он ей воз­ра­зить, - внеш­ни­ми по­тока­ми, но са­мого фак­та это не ме­ня­ет.  
\- По­бежишь к Джес­си­ке? – аг­рессив­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - да­вай-да­вай, вас с Хар­ви толь­ко это и за­ботит! Зна­ешь, ты стал очень на не­го по­хож и это – не ком­пли­мент!   
\- Спа­сибо, - дож­давшись па­узы в ее мо­ноло­ге ки­ва­ет Майк, - зная Джес­си­ку так­же хо­рошо, как и ты, пред­по­ложу, что она уже дав­но в кур­се са­мого фак­та уп­равле­ния трас­том. А вот то, на что эти день­ги шли…  
\- Ты пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня шан­та­жиро­вать, Майк? Зря – я ни­чего не зна­ла! Да, моя под­пись сто­ит на боль­шинс­тве до­кумен­тов, но это не зна­чит, что я все их… - под его изум­ленно-нас­мешли­вым взгля­дом она быс­тро те­ря­ет­ся, - Ког­да я на­чала по­доз­ре­вать, бы­ло уже поз­дно что-то де­лать! По­это­му я про­сила те­бя дать мне спи­сок ком­па­ний, что­бы убе­дить­ся в сво­их по­доз­ре­ни­ях! Ты мне ве­ришь?  
\- Это не­важ­но, Рей­чел, - он дви­га­ет в ее сто­рону рас­пе­чат­ки, те са­мые, что от­да­ла ему Ло­ла, - бу­мага всег­да го­ворит за нас, ведь ты – юрист, поч­ти. Кос­венное всег­да трак­ту­ет­ся в поль­зу об­ви­нения…  
\- …ес­ли нет до­каза­тель­ств об­ратно­го,- эхом от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, да­же не взгля­нув на до­кумен­ты. И уже со­вер­шенно иным то­ном, с ка­ким-то отс­тра­нен­ным рав­но­души­ем, уточ­ня­ет, - ты рас­ска­жешь Джес­си­ке?  
\- Нет… - он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся бли­же, - я дам те­бе вре­мя, Рей­чел, уй­ти с фир­мы са­мой… Ты не хо­тела сю­да воз­вра­щать­ся, у те­бя мно­го вре­мени от­ни­ма­ет уче­ба…  
\- Пред­лог я впол­не мо­гу сфор­му­лиро­вать и без тво­ей по­мощи, Майк! – об­ры­ва­ет его она, - толь­ко не пой­му, за­чем мне это де­лать…   
\- Так бу­дет про­ще для всех…  
\- Про­ще – для те­бя, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, - по­тому что я ис­чезну из тво­его по­ля зре­ния.   
\- Рей­чел…  
\- Что?! Раз­ве я – не пра­ва, Майк? – под­нявшись из-за сто­ла, она ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом.  
\- Я про­сил – дать мне вре­мя и прос­транс­тво, Рейч, - от­сту­пая, на­поми­на­ет он, она ки­ва­ет.  
\- И оно у те­бя бы­ло! Пол­го­да, Майк, пол­го­да прош­ло с тех пор, как ты – сде­лал мне пред­ло­жение, а по­том – прос­то ушел…  
\- Мисс Пир­сон хо­чет те­бя ви­деть, - бес­це­ремон­но на­рушив их тет-а-тет, в две­рях по­яв­ля­ет­ся Грет­хен, - и вряд ли она хо­чет ждать, по­ка вы тут за­кон­чи­те вы­яс­нять от­но­шения…  
Кив­нув, Майк идет сле­дом, ог­ля­нув­шись на по­роге – не так он пред­став­лял се­бе этот неп­ростой раз­го­вор.   
  
\- Дол­го шел, - не раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь от ок­на, ком­менти­ру­ет Джес­си­ка его по­яв­ле­ние.  
\- Был труд­ный раз­го­вор, - ос­та­новив­шись ря­дом, объ­яс­ня­ет Майк, - вы хо­тели ме­ня ви­деть…  
\- Нес­коль­ко стар­ших пар­тне­ров, по де­лам ко­торых ты ра­ботал пос­ледние пол­го­да, каж­дый по-от­дель­нос­ти, пред­ло­жили твою кан­ди­дату­ру на дол­жность млад­ше­го пар­тне­ра… - мгно­вен­ная ра­дость, как и пос­ле­ду­ющее за ней пло­хо скры­тое ра­зоча­рова­ние, лег­ко чи­та­ет­ся на его ли­це. Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет са­мой се­бе, - да, ты – от­ка­жешь­ся… Пред­лог най­ди сам – от сос­то­яния здо­ровья до не­уве­рен­ности в собс­твен­ных си­лах… - его мол­ча­ние она по­нима­ет, как не­сог­ла­сие, про­дол­жая еще твер­же, - я не вы­пущу пресс-ре­лиз о но­вом наз­на­чении Май­ка Рос­са –  _вы­пус­кни­ка Гар­варда_!  
\- Это уже бу­дет пись­мен­ное приз­на­ние ви­ны, - нег­ромко от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, чуть улы­ба­ясь, по­том по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ней, - не бес­по­кой­тесь, Джес­си­ка, вы пра­вы и дол­жность я не при­му. Не хо­тел го­ворить, по­ка сам не бу­ду уве­рен… мис­тер Джен­сен, май­ор Мак­Ку­ин – отец Ло­лы пред­ло­жил мне ра­ботать на не­го, в его ком­па­нии… Се­год­ня мы встре­чались…   
\- И ког­да ты прис­ту­па­ешь? Хар­ви зна­ет? – так и не взгля­нув на не­го, Джес­си­ка воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к сто­лу.  
\- Как толь­ко пе­рес­та­ну быть очень нуж­ным вам, - прос­то от­ве­ча­ет он, до­бав­ляя, - да, Хар­ви – зна­ет…  
\- Пол­ковник рис­ку­ет ни­ког­да те­бя не по­лучить, - с ед­ва за­мет­ной улыб­кой за­меча­ет Джес­си­ка и без пе­рехо­да, - о чем вы го­вори­ли с Рей­чел?  
\- О трас­те, - не мор­гнув гла­зом, от­ве­ча­ет Майк.  
\- Ты уз­нал – что она уп­равля­ет фон­дом фир­мы Рэнд, Кол­дер и Зейн, - она про­дол­жа­ет, - и по-преж­не­му счи­та­ешь, что в утеч­ке ин­форма­ции о сдел­ке Ги­ано­пуло­са Рей­чел не за­меша­на?  
\- Я ви­дел прос­пекты о фи­нан­си­рова­нии то­го про­ек­та, ко­торый был в ос­но­ве сдел­ки, на сто­ле у мис­те­ра Зей­на, - не от­ри­ца­ет Майк, - ког­да был у не­го.   
\- И это зна­чит…  
\- Это зна­чит, - пе­реби­ва­ет он, - что Рей­чел бу­дет приз­на­тель­на вам за по-преж­не­му хо­рошие ре­комен­да­ции…  
  
\- Что мне де­лать, Дон­на?! – ис­те­рич­ные нот­ки все еще слыш­ны в го­лосе, но в об­щем и це­лом Рей­чел впол­не уда­лось взять се­бя в ру­ки.  
\- Уволь­няй­ся…- бе­запел­ля­ци­он­но за­яв­ля­ет та, пой­мав в зер­ка­ле удив­ленно-воз­му­щен­ный взгляд той, ки­ва­ет, - да-да, уволь­няй­ся. Ты ведь зна­ешь Май­ка – он упер­тый. Раз он обе­щал те­бе мол­чать до кон­ца не­дели, так и бу­дет, но по­том…  
\- Но это бу­дет уже третья сме­на ра­боты за пол­го­да, ме­ня в чер­ный спи­сок за­несут!  
\- Что за глу­пос­ти! – фыр­ка­ет та, рас­смат­ри­вая се­бя в зер­ка­ле по-со­седс­тву, - ты – сту­ден­тка, во­об­ще мо­жешь не ра­ботать! Да, твоя вер­сия, как и вер­сия Май­ка – не­дока­зу­ема, но Джес­си­ка сей­час не про­ща­ет да­же ма­лей­ше­го на­мека на про­мах. На­до пе­реж­дать… Пов­ре­менить с дей­стви­ями, что­бы все при­тих­ло и ус­та­кани­лось…  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Да так…- не­оп­ре­делен­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - не бе­ри в го­лову. А что ка­са­ет­ся те­бя – бу­дет да­же луч­ше, за пре­дела­ми фир­мы все мож­но бу­дет на­чать за­ново…  
\- Раз­ве что мы ока­жет­ся про­тив­ни­ками по ка­кому-то де­лу, - сла­бо улы­ба­ет­ся она.  
\- Это да­леко не худ­ший ва­ри­ант, - обод­ря­юще ки­ва­ет Дон­на,- уж по­верь мне, по­доб­ные двус­мыслен­ности силь­но по­дог­ре­ва­ют вза­им­ный ин­те­рес… Да и не ви­дя те­бя каж­дый день, он нач­нет ску­чать по то­му – как вы хо­рошо ра­бота­ли вмес­те…  
  
  
\- Ты ра­но вер­нулся, - за ок­на­ми уже сов­сем тем­но, да и в кон­то­ре свет го­рит да­леко не вез­де. В ка­бине­те Джес­си­ки то­же по­лум­рак, раз­го­ня­емый па­рой нас­толь­ных ламп.  
\- Не бы­ло смыс­ла си­деть там доль­ше, - Хар­ви тя­жело опус­ка­ет­ся на ди­ван, рас­пуская гал­стук, - мы все об­су­дили и все ре­шили… со все­ми…  
\- Тог­да на­до со­зывать пар­тне­ров, - не дви­га­ясь с мес­та, на­поми­на­ет Джес­си­ка, - Лу­ис очень хо­тел сде­лать это еще вче­ра.  
\- Те­перь он мо­жет де­лать все, что ему угод­но, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - и это не все хо­рошие но­вос­ти… Майк ухо­дит…  
\- Да, он мне уже ска­зал… На об­щем фо­не – это не та­кая уж и хо­рошая но­вость…  
\- Мне ка­жет­ся, у этой проб­ле­мы есть ре­шение, - дож­давшись вни­матель­но­го взгля­да Джес­си­ки, он про­дол­жа­ет, - Ок­сфорд… Их дип­лом сде­ла­ет гар­вард­ский од­ной ле­вой…  
\- Не мо­жешь рас­стать­ся со сво­им лю­бим­цем…  
\- Не мо­гу… - лег­ко сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, - и не хо­чу! Майк – часть этой фир­мы, как ты, как я…   
\- Пред­ла­га­ешь ря­дом с  _на­рисо­ван­ным_  дип­ло­мом Гар­варда по­весить та­кой же из Ок­сфор­да?   
\- Дис­танци­он­ное обу­чение еще ник­то не от­ме­нял, - от­ве­ча­ет он, на­ливая и се­бе вис­ки из сто­ящей на сто­лике поб­ли­зос­ти бу­тыл­ки, - а от­пра­вить его ту­да мож­но и от име­ни Джен­се­на…  
\- Пла­тить за это ты на­мере­ва­ешь­ся сам? – оз­ву­чива­ет са­мую сла­бую в его те­ории по­зицию Джес­си­ка, - По­тому что, вряд ли у Май­ка най­дут­ся на это средс­тва.  
\- Наш бри­тан­ский фи­ли­ал, - нас­мешли­во про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - в сос­то­янии ре­шить эту не­боль­шую дил­ле­му, как мне ка­жет­ся. Осо­бен­но в све­те все­го то­го, что мы уже для них сде­лали, на се­год­няшний день.   
\- Те­бе яв­но не­чем бы­ло за­нять­ся в са­моле­те, - за­меча­ет Джес­си­ка, - вне­оче­ред­ную встре­чу пар­тне­ров про­ведем зав­тра.  
\- Что­бы ник­то опом­нить­ся не ус­пел, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Хар­ви.  
  
  
Ее объ­яв­ле­ние встре­ча­ет гро­бовое мол­ча­ние – пар­тне­ры, все без ис­клю­чения, пе­рева­рива­ют не­ожи­дан­ную но­вость, а ви­нов­ник так ска­зать во­об­ще на­поми­на­ет ры­бу, выб­ро­шен­ную на бе­рег. Еще раз прой­дясь взгля­дом по ли­цам, Джес­си­ка пов­то­ря­ет, - Счи­таю это прек­расной воз­можностью с боль­шим ко­личес­твом пер­спек­тив, весь­ма ра­дуж­ных, сто­ит за­метить… Это не­сом­ненный вы­ход на но­вый уро­вень и для фир­мы, и для нас – как юрис­тов и про­фес­си­она­лов. И, бе­зус­ловно, мы все ра­ды за Лу­иса – это от­ветс­твен­но и по­чет­но…И ес­ли объ­яв­ле­ний на се­год­ня ни у ко­го боль­ше нет…  
\- У ме­ня – воп­рос, Джес­си­ка, - Джек Со­лоф, один из стар­ших пар­тне­ров, ни­чем осо­бо из боль­шинс­тва не вы­деля­ющий­ся, по­да­ет го­лос, - ес­ли Лу­ис, как имен­ной пар­тнер, ухо­дит на по­выше­ние, зна­чит ли это – что мы мо­жем ввес­ти в прав­ле­ние но­вого стар­ше­го пар­тне­ра?  
\- Пе­рего­воры уже ве­дут­ся, - на­рочи­то не за­мечая воп­ро­ситель­ных взгля­дов обо­их имен­ных пар­тне­ров, с рас­ста­нов­кой от­ве­ча­ет она, - ду­маю, на оче­ред­ном на­шем соб­ра­нии мы бу­дем ра­ды пред­ста­вить вам на­шего но­вого кол­ле­гу. Ес­ли боль­ше ни у ко­го нет воп­ро­сов… по­жела­ний или объ­яв­ле­ний, то на этом все.  
\- Джес­си­ка! – Лу­ис сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та вслед за ней, - я хо­чу…  
\- Да, Лу­ис, идем – об­су­дим под­робнос­ти, - тер­пе­ливо сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - да, ты Дон­на едет с то­бой, - опе­режая его воп­рос, Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет на хо­ду, - это не об­сужда­ет­ся. Про­ходи…  
\- Джес­си­ка… я очень поль­щен, что твой вы­бор пал на ме­ня… но…  
\- Лу­ис, - она са­дит­ся на ди­ван, ука­зывая ему крес­ло нап­ро­тив, - ког­да мы с Дар­би об­сужда­ли де­тали на­шего сот­рудни­чес­тва, имен­но твое имя бы­ло оз­ву­чено в ка­чес­тве при­ори­тет­но­го. Я хо­тела от­пра­вить ту­да Хар­ви – он ле­гок на подъ­ем, для не­го все это не так слож­но, как для те­бя и…  
\- Что за глу­пос­ти! – рез­ко пе­реби­ва­ет ее он, - Мне сов­сем не слож­но, я очень мо­биль­ный че­ловек! Я люб­лю пу­тешес­тво­вать! Я ез­жу в Бос­тон еже­недель­но! Да и как мож­но от­ка­зывать ве­ро­ят­но­му пар­тне­ру в его пер­вой же прось­бе! Ни­чего не го­вори боль­ше, Джес­си­ка, - про­вор­но выб­равшись из крес­ла, Лу­ис при­нима­ет край­не оза­бочен­ный и за­нятой вид, - толь­ко на­зови да­ту, ког­да ме­ня ждут у Дар­би и я там бу­ду!   
  
\- Лов­ко… - про­водив взгля­дом край­не оза­бочен­но­го Лу­иса, Хар­ви ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на ди­ване, - я бы по­ап­ло­диро­вал…  
\- Ты что-то хо­тел, Хар­ви?  
\- И что же я хо­тел… - она тер­пе­ливо ждет, - мо­жет, поз­дра­вить те­бя с тем, как ты все пре­под­несла прав­ле­нию? Да! – он щел­ка­ет паль­ца­ми, - и уз­нать – ко­му еще ты рас­кры­ва­ешь гос­тепри­им­ные объ­ятия, на­де­юсь, это не твой быв­ший, осоз­навший вдруг – что он по­терял!  
\- Ско­рее – твой, Хар­ви, - улы­ба­ет­ся она, он быс­тро уточ­ня­ет, - Враг или друг?  
\- А у те­бя есть  _быв­шие_  друзья?  
\- Па­ра-трой­ка най­дет­ся…  
\- Ин­те­рес­но… - про­тянув ему пап­ку, она про­дол­жа­ет, - за­неси эти до­кумен­ты Лу­ису, по до­роге…  
\- По ка­кой? – на­роч­но под­на­чива­ет ее он, - на­ши офи­сы в раз­ных нап­равле­ни­ях.  
\- Зна­чит – сде­лай крюк… - его мгно­вен­ную гри­масу Джес­си­ка пред­по­чита­ет не за­мечать, до­гова­ривая вслед, - тот, кто те­бя ин­те­ресу­ет, бу­дет здесь ве­чером – для окон­ча­тель­но­го от­ве­та. Уви­дишь – те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся…  
  
\- Хар­ви! – ед­ва не стол­кнув­шись с ним в две­рях, Лу­ис до­сад­ли­во мор­щится, - нам сей­час слег­ка не до те­бя! Дон­на, нуж­но от­ме­нить мои встре­чи с пси­хоте­рапев­том и под­писку на все жур­на­лы на бли­жай­ший квар­тал!  
\- Джес­си­ка про­сила те­бе пе­редать, - Хар­ви ки­да­ет пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми на стол, - твои ве­ритель­ные гра­моты для Дар­би и пар­тне­ров…  
\- А-а… спа­сибо… - Лу­ис мед­лит, от­кры­вая и зак­ры­вая пап­ку, - Хар­ви, я по­нимаю – те­бе труд­но на­чать… По­это­му поз­воль мне – я не бу­ду нас­та­ивать ни на тво­ем отс­тра­нении, ни на об­на­родо­вании фак­та тво­его на­паде­ния на ме­ня. Мы оба по­горя­чились, об­ста­нов­ка и стресс сде­лали все ос­таль­ное…   
\- Хо­рошо, бу­дем счи­тать из­ви­нения при­няты­ми, - умуд­ря­ет­ся обой­тись дос­та­точ­но об­те­ка­емой фор­мой по­сыла Хар­ви, - не ста­ну ме­шать тво­им сбо­рам. - В при­ем­ной он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя на за­нятую те­лефон­ным раз­го­вором свою быв­шую сек­ре­тар­шу…   
По­чувс­тво­вав его взгляд, Дон­на под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, и про­дол­жая слу­шать со­бесед­ни­ка на том кон­це ли­нии, без­звуч­но спра­шива­ет, - Хар­ви, ты что-то хо­тел?  
\- Ска­зать те­бе… - от­ве­ча­ет он, до­жида­ясь, по­ка она отод­ви­нет труб­ку, - спа­сибо…  
\- За что?  
\- За две­над­цать лет…  
  
  
  
Му­зыка слыш­на уже в по­лутем­ном в этот поз­дний час ко­ридо­ре, Майк жи­во пред­став­ля­ет се­бе то, что сей­час уви­дит – в про­иг­ры­вате­ле, что сто­ит под стран­ной кар­ти­ной с де­воч­кой и дра­коном – ког­да-ни­будь он обя­затель­но уз­на­ет тай­ну ее при­об­ре­тения – кру­тит­ся оче­ред­ная кол­лекци­он­ная плас­тинка… на низ­ком сто­лике пе­ред ди­ваном – по­чатая бу­тыл­ка вис­ки… пат­рон же, ско­рее все­го, сто­ит у ок­на, со­зер­цая ог­ни ноч­но­го го­рода…  
\- Где про­падал весь день? – не по­вора­чива­ясь на звук ша­гов, спра­шива­ет Хар­ви.   
\- Ме­нял род де­ятель­нос­ти… - Майк, прой­дя ми­мо сто­лика, зах­ва­тыва­ет вто­рой бо­кал, яв­но ему пред­назна­чен­ный, - пе­ре­ез­жал. Я про­дал квар­ти­ру на Парк Аве­ню, - на вся­кий слу­чай уточ­ня­ет он.  
\- Из­бавля­ешь­ся от пло­хих вос­по­мина­ний…  
\- Ско­рее – от дур­ных снов и приз­ра­ков из прош­ло­го, - чуть по­вер­нувшись в его сто­рону, Хар­ви ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - У не­кото­рых из ко­торых да­же есть свои клю­чи.  
\- В об­щем и це­лом, - сог­ласно ки­ва­ет тот. – Лу­ис дол­го во­пил?   
\- Ему не до это­го, - вер­нувшись, что­бы сме­нить плас­тинку, Хар­ви ус­тра­ива­ет­ся в сво­ем крес­ле так, что­бы Майк был в по­ле зре­ния, - у них с Дон­ной спец­рейс зав­тра ут­ром. Рей­чел на­писа­ла за­яв­ле­ние – тво­их рук де­ло?  
\- На­де­юсь, Джес­си­ка все же даст ей хо­рошие ре­комен­да­ции, - не от­ве­чая пря­мо, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - все ме­ня­ет­ся…  
\- Так или ина­че… - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся стар­ший, - да­же мы.  
\- Да… пе­реме­ны всег­да к луч­ше­му? Не знаю… - эхом от­кли­ка­ет­ся Майк, - рань­ше бы­ло про­ще.  
\- Хо­чешь вер­нуть­ся в ту ком­на­ту в оте­ле? – его про­вока­ци­он­ный воп­рос ве­селит млад­ше­го.  
\- Зна­ешь – хо­чу! Уж я бы пос­та­рал­ся не вы­сыпать те­бе под но­ги че­модан тра­вы!   
\- Тог­да я вряд ли пред­ло­жил те­бе ра­боту.  
\- По­чему ты на­нял ме­ня, Хар­ви? – при­сев на край сто­ла, Майк вгля­дыва­ет­ся в ли­цо дру­га.   
\- Ты про­из­вел не­из­гла­димое впе­чат­ле­ние, – сно­ва скры­ва­ясь за шут­кой, впол­не серь­ез­но от­ве­ча­ет тот, - а ме­ня во­об­ще-то труд­но чем-то уди­вить…  
\- Мне это уда­валось па­ру-трой­ку раз, - уже от­кро­вен­но сме­ясь, на­поми­на­ет он, вы­ходя в при­ем­ную, - да и Джес­си­ке, ка­жет­ся – то­же…  
\- Что ты там бор­мо­чешь, Майк? – вый­дя сле­дом, Хар­ви прос­ле­жива­ет его взгляд – на том кон­це ко­ридо­ра, в ос­ве­щен­ном хол­ле нап­ро­тив сте­ны сто­ит Тан­нер… -  _Все до­роги ве­дут в Рим_ … сно­ва!


End file.
